


You're not alone

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Demon Dean, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Season/Series 09
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final de la novena temporada, cuando Dean abre los ojos y se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado, tendrá que tomar una importante decisión. Sam piensa que lo ha perdido para siempre y hace lo que le dijo a Dean que nunca haría. Castiel siente que todo se ha acabado y duda de si su misión no ha llegado ya a su fin. ¿Tendrá salvación Dean Winchester?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****

 

 

 **Título:** [You're not alone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgJP_1UtHa4%20)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Spoilers:** Final de la novena temporada.

 **Personajes secundarios:** Sam Winchester, Crowley, Hannah.

 **Warning:** angst, sangre, angst, sexo explícito, angst, algo de fluffy, angst, non—con, muerte de un personaje principal, demon!dean, human!cas,

 **Disclaimer:** Ojalá todo esto fuera mío, pero no. No hay ánimo de lucro.

**Sin betear.**

**Capitulos:** 11

**Estado:** Terminado

**Nº de palabras:** 36. 447 —

**Resumen:** Final de la novena temporada, cuando Dean abre los ojos y se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado, tendrá que tomar una importante decisión. Sam piensa que lo ha perdido para siempre y hace lo que le dijo a Dean que nunca haría. Castiel siente que todo se ha acabado y duda de si su misión no ha llegado ya a su fin. ¿Tendrá salvación Dean Winchester?

 **Nota de la autora:** Voy a intentar seguir el cannon de la serie, o al menos lo que yo creo que es el cannon, pero ya sabéis que esto es según los ojos de quien mire. También vais a encontrar partes de los diálogos de la serie. No intento adjudicarlos como mío ni mucho menos, pero los necesito para hacer una continuidad. Espero hacerlo bien y que me perdonéis los posibles fallos. ¡Gracias!

 **Agradecimiento especial:** Quiero agradecer a Collinsmepone toda su ayuda para poder seguir con el hilo y el cannon de la temporada. Y a Wesleyoso por su gran idea en el capítulo 11. ¡Que rimen, que rimen! XD

 

**CAPITULO 1**

 

 

 

\- Necesitamos pruebas.

\- Dímelas.

\- Castígale. Tú nos diste orden, Castiel, y te dimos nuestra confianza. No la pierdas por un hombre. Esto es justicia.

_No la pierdas por un hombre._

El problema era que Dean Winchester no era un hombre cualquiera.

Quizás, si lo hubiera castigado, si le hubiera dado la paliza que los ángeles buscaban y la que él, muchas veces, había deseado darle, ahora no estarían así.

Con un ejército de ángeles podrían haber hecho frente a Metatron sin haber acabado como lo habían hecho, pero no había podido cumplir lo que le pedían; no había podido acabar con la vida de Dean. Al final el resultado había sido el mismo porque Dean había muerto.

 

Tras meter en la cárcel del cielo a Metatron y que Gadriel hubiera dado su vida por los demás, Castiel se sintió desorientado.

Durante un segundo pensó que Metatron le estaba engañando y que quería tomar ventaja de él haciéndole creer que Dean había muerto. Entonces vio la espada manchada de sangre. Sangre de Dean. La hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte. Cuando fue al infierno a por él y lo reconstruyó, memorizó una a una todas las células y microorganismos que formaban parte del cazador. Reconocería una gota suya en un mar de sangre si quisiera, así que Metatron le había dicho la verdad; Dean estaba muerto.

Eso le produjo un dolor que, como ángel, no sabía muy bien cómo afrontar. Recordaba que, al ser humano, todo era nuevo y perturbador. Cada sentimiento era algo nuevo y desconcertante. Sentir cosas que jamás había sentido y que nadie le había explicado lo que era fue duro de afrontar. El no saber lo mataba y ahora se sentía algo más muerto que antes, y no precisamente porque la gracia robada que daba vida a su cuerpo se estuviera marchitando, sino porque su misión, proteger y salvar a Dean Winchester, había terminado de la peor manera posible.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -Hannah se acercó a él después de haber ayudado a encerrar a Metatron en la prisión del cielo.

\- No lo sé -fue lo único que pudo contestar.

\- ¿Tú vas a guiarnos? -la mujer lo miró esperanzada y algo avergonzada a la vez porque ya le habían dejado de lado una vez, la más importante de todas, y no sabía cómo iba a tomarse Castiel sus palabras-. Sólo tú puedes guiarnos.

Castiel no sabía cuántas veces más iba a tener que repetir que él sólo era un ángel y que eso era lo que quería hacer. Nada más. ¿Por qué se empeñaban en elegirle a él?

Giró la cabeza y negó varias veces. No podía sacarse a Dean de la mente. Su cuerpo tumbado, inerte, sin vida. Sin duda Sam estaría a su lado. Sin verle, podía notar la frustración del menor de los Winchester. Entonces se dio cuenta; él aún podía traerle de vuelta. Utilizaría la poca gracia que le quedaba para intentar devolver a Dean a la vida aunque eso le costara la suya propia.

\- Tengo que irme -apartó a Hannah hacia un lado y caminó rápido por el pasillo.

\- ¡Castiel! -la mujer lo detuvo-. ¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué hacemos con Metatron?

Castiel se detuvo en seco y se giró para responderle.

\- Que nadie le escuche ni le vea, así no podrá a engañar a nadie más.

\- ¿Vas a abandonarnos? -Hannah no pudo evitar sentir miedo. Ella no era una líder. Sólo sabía obedecer órdenes. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora sin Castiel?

\- Volveré en cuanto pueda -le aseguró-. Mientras tanto localizad al resto de nuestros hermanos. Todos juntos podremos idear algo para volver al cielo sin que nadie intente engañarnos más.

Hannah sonrió orgullosa y esperanzada por sus palabras.

\- Esperaremos tu vuelta -asintió tomando su orden como lo más importante de todo.

Castiel le respondió de la misma manera. No tenía tiempo para ponerse a discutir con ella, pero no volvería como líder. Incluso era posible que no volviera más, por eso le había dado esas instrucciones. Alguien tenía que decirle a los ángeles que estuvieran juntos y fueran uno solo. Ojalá cuando él ya no estuviera, el resto de sus hermanos volvieran a estar en paz como al principio.

 

 

 

Crowley se acercó hacia la cama de Dean con la primera espada y se la colocó en la mano. Tuvo que cerrar el puño inerte del cazador alrededor del mango y colocarlos sobre su pecho como si de un muñeco se tratara. Luego se enderezó para seguir hablando sin apartar los ojos de él.

\- Quizás los milagros se hagan realidad -comenzó, dispuesto a comprobarlo por sí mismo-. Escúchame, Dean Winchester. Lo que estás sintiendo ahora mismo no es la muerte, es vida. Una nueva forma de vida -elevó un poco el tono de voz-. Abre los ojos, Dean. Ve lo que yo veo, siente lo que yo siento. Y vamos a aullarle a la luna.

De pronto Dean abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo, incapaz de moverse. Todo a su alrededor se movía. Parecía como si viera las cosas envueltas en humo, moviéndose distorsionadas, cambiando de color inesperadamente, pasando de un tono oscuro a otro claro y luego otro más oscuro como si fuera un video de los ochenta de David Bowie.

\- Bienvenido, Dean.

 

 

 

Sam seguía arrodillado invocando a Crowley. ¿Dónde coño estaba ese maldito hijo de puta? Se llevó las manos a la frente y las apretó. Desde hacía un rato notaba un pinchazo en la cabeza, como si su cerebro estuviera deseoso de marcharse de allí.

No pudo evitar recordar sus palabras con Dean, justo en aquel momento cuando le había dejado en shock diciéndole que él no lo salvaría si hubiera muerto. Ahora se estaba preguntando que por qué las había dicho. ¿Lo había hecho porque en aquel momento era lo que sentía, porque pensaba que Dean jamás moriría o simplemente por joder a su hermano?

Ahora todo eso daba igual porque no podía volver atrás y ese cabrón no aparecía. No podía seguir sin Dean. No podía ni siquiera pensarlo.

Hubo una época en que pensó que sí, incluso se aventuró para volver a enamorarse, pero su vida, su pasado, su sino, lo perseguirían hiciera lo que hiciera.

Tenía claro que no iba a continuar sin él, y si no podía traerlo de vuelta, él mismo iría a buscarlo.

\- ¡Crowley! -rugió haciendo rebotar su voz en esas cuatro paredes-. ¡Aparece, maldito hijo de puta!

\- Dean.

Sam se levantó del suelo de un salto y se volvió hacia la voz. No era Crowley sino Cas quien se había acercado silencioso hasta quedar a pocos pasos de él.

El ángel traía el semblante serio y los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando y ahora se estuviera obligando a no derrumbarse otra vez.

Sin dudar abrió los brazos y estrechó a Sam todo lo fuerte que pudo.

En otras circunstancias Sam lo abría abrazado algo incómodo y deseando soltarle. Empezaba a sospechar que había pasado demasiado tiempo al lado de Dean que ya comenzaba a actuar como él, pero ésta vez no fue así; se agarró al ángel como si fuera su única tabla de salvación, como si tuviera la respuesta a todo.

\- Dean ha...

\- Lo sé -Castiel se separó de él y lo miró. Su semblante no tenía mejor aspecto que antes-. Metatron me lo dijo.

Sam frunció el ceño porque, ahora que se daba cuenta, no sabía cómo había terminado todo. Cuando desapareció, él estaba demasiado ocupado intentando que Dean no se desangrara.

\- ¿Se ha salido con la suya? -su voz fue de puro asco y tristeza a la vez.

Castiel comenzó por el principio.

\- Nuestro plan no funcionó y Gadriel murió por salvarnos a todos -suspiró-. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer así que le tendí una trampa para que todos los ángeles que habían confiado en él supieran la verdad.

\- ¿Lo conseguiste?

El ángel asintió.

\- Rompí la tabla. Ahora Metatron es un ángel más encerrado en las celdas del cielo.

\- Parece que al final te has convertido en su líder.

\- Yo sólo tenía una misión, Sam, y he fracasado.

Un silencio frío y desolador los rodeó como si fuera una niebla espesa tragándose los edificios de una ciudad en una madrugada invernal. Dean ya no estaba. Aún no podían creer lo que eso significaba.

\- ¡Crowley, maldita sea!

Castiel levantó la cabeza y miró hacia atrás.

\- Crowley está aquí.

Sam lo miró sin comprender.

\- Lo he invocado y no viene. No tiene sentido que... -entonces recordó que había dejado el cuerpo de Dean tumbado sobre su cama-. ¡Maldita sea!

Sin avisar al ángel echó a correr hacia el dormitorio de su hermano. Castiel lo siguió y, cuando llegaron, Crowley los esperaba enigmático a un lado de la cama. Dean seguía donde lo había dejado.

\- Aléjate de él -Sam entró en la habitación con cautela porque no sabía lo que tenía preparado Crowley.

\- Supongo que habéis puesto en su sitio a ese pardillo con aires de grandeza, ¿me equivoco? Aunque os ha costado un poco caro -ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Dean-. Hasta muerto tiene buena pinta.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Crowley? -Cas no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Podía haber ayudado a los Winchester, pero no se fiaba de él un pelo, y mucho menos ahora que no estaba Dean.

\- El alce me ha llamado, supongo que para hacer un trato, ¿no, Sam? Tu alma a cambio de la de tu hermano. ¿Me equivoco?

Sam ignoró sus palabras porque no quería oírlas.

\- Vamos a hacerlo ya -respondió furioso. Quería a Dean de nuevo de vuelta cuanto antes sin importar cuánto podía costarle.

\- Veamos -Crowley se giró para mirar la cama y luego se volvió para mirar a Sam-. No es que no me gustes, porque de los Winchester, sin duda eres tú el que tiene la carne más prieta, pero besarte...

\- ¡Déjate de chorradas y acepta el trato! -elevó demasiado el tono. Los nervios iban a poder con él.

El rey del infierno, por otro lado, no parecía para nada agraviado por el grito. De hecho, parecía hasta divertido.

\- No voy a aceptar tu trato.

Sam fue a lanzarse sobre él pero Crowley lo detuvo alzando la mando indicándole que esperara.

\- Podría hacerlo, ¿sabes? Aprovecharme de vosotros sería muy fácil, pero por alguna extraña razón me caéis bien -sonrió y carraspeó-. No puedo aceptar tu trato, Sam, porque Dean no está muerto.

Sam y Castiel miraron el cuerpo inerte sobre la cama. No se movía y no respiraba. ¿De qué estaba hablando ese loco?

\- Si esto es algún truco tuyo, te juro que...

\- Dean -la voz de Crowley llamando al mayor de los Winchester cortó por la mitad el juramento de Sam-. Levántate y anda -sonrió por sus palabras-. Por favor.

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron para dejar ver esas dos orbes negras y brillantes.

Sam se quedó clavado en el sitio, incapaz de poder moverse ni de apenas respirar.

\- Dean -la voz de Crowley fue solemne y sincera-. Creo que será mejor que dejes de mirar así.

Dean parpadeó y sus ojos volvieron a ser los de antes. Aún estaban algo magulladon y con sangre por la paliza que había recibido, pero al menos eran sus ojos.

\- Dean... -Sam no entendía nada, por eso se volvió rápido hacia Crowley, cogiéndole por las solapas de la chaqueta y clavándole contra la pared-. ¡Qué diablos le has hecho!

\- ¡Sam! -Castiel intentaba que lo soltara porque así no iba a ganar nada.

\- Suéltame y te lo explico.

Cuando Crowley pudo tocar el suelo se puso bien la chaqueta y la corbata y movió el cuello a ambos lados para asegurarse que todo seguía en su sitio.

\- Yo no he hecho nada -miró a Sam con seriedad-. Dean no estaba muerto; la marca de Caín es más poderosa que eso, así que lo único que he podido hacer ha sido recordarle a tu hermano que eso que siente no es la muerte sino...

\- El infierno.

Fue Castiel el que habló. Se había mantenido en un segundo plano porque bastante tenían ya con el nerviosismo de Sam. Se dirigó hacia Dean que seguía sentado en la cama ajeno a todo.

\- Dean. ¿Puedes oírme? -lo llamó-. Mírame.

Dean no se movió. Lo había escuchado perfectamente, pero no hizo el menor intento por responderle.

\- ¿Está poseído? -Sam se acercó a Dean para observarle de cerca-. Podemos hacerle un ritual de limpieza y...

\- Eso lo mataría -Crowley se colocó a su lado-. Dean no está poseído, Sam; ahora tu hermano es un demonio. Intentar sacarle lo malo sólo haría que lo matases.

\- Es esto lo que querías, ¿no? -Sam estaba tan furioso que lo habría golpeado hasta matarle si eso hubiera servido para algo-. Le mentiste para poder arrastrarlo contigo al infierno.

\- Jamás le he mentido -aclaró-. Y eso lo sabe él. Que lo sepas tú me da igual -y era verdad-. No voy a negar que tener a Dean como mano derecha en el infierno me viene muy bien.

\- Eres un hijo de puta.

Crowley ni se inmutó por el insulto.

\- Piensa que podía haberte engañado, Sam. Podía haber aparecido a tu lado, haber hecho un pacto contigo, haberme quedado con tu alma y haberme ido luego con Dean a celebrarlo al infierno -lo miró fijamente-. Y no lo he hecho. Deberías de estarme agradecido.

Sam no respondió, no sabía qué decirle. Por una parte sentía un enorme alivio al saber que Dean no estaba muerto, pero por otra notaba una enorme losa de mármol aplastándole los pulmones. ¿Qué era peor; Dean muerto o Dean convertido en demonio?

\- Ha llegado el momento de marcharnos -Crowley levantó la mano para chasquear los dedos, pero Sam lo detuvo adelantándose a él-. ¿Qué? -le preguntó con hastío.

\- No puedes llevártelo. No voy a consentirlo -se cuadró demostrándole que estaba dispuesto a luchar.

Crowley hizo una mueca con los labios, mitad aburrimiento, mitad sonrisa tonta.

\- Creo que será mejor que me lo lleve porque ahora tu hermano, digamos, no se ha “despertado” del todo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que el cambio no se ha producido del todo -fue Castiel el que respondió-. Dean está aún entre un mundo y otro. Cuando ese proceso termine, él...

No quiso terminar la frase, pero Crowley sí.

\- Querrá sangre -completó las palabras del ángel-. Y no creo que quieras ver eso -de nuevo se volvió hacia Dean-. Nos vamos.

Dean desapareció sin decir nada, pero Crowley no. En lugar de eso miró a Sam.

\- Estaremos en contacto.

Sam asintió sin saber qué decir. Era demasiada información impactante en muy poco tiempo. Necesitaba pensar, idear un plan, buscar información para salvar a Dean. Necesitaba... necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para hacer todo eso.

\- Crowley -Castiel apretó la mandíbula al dirigirse a él-. No le hagas lo que le hizo Azazel -suavizó el tono-. Por favor.

El rey del infierno se rió en su cara.

\- Yo no sé qué haréis en el cielo, Castiel, pero en el infierno no jugamos a los cromos precisamente.

\- Por favor -repitió ignorando la broma.

Ahora ya sí, y sin decir nada, Crowley desapareció.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 

 

 

Dean abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. No tuvo que aclarar la mente o pensar en los últimos acontecimientos que había vivido porque supo perfectamente dónde se encontraba; había tenido las suficientes pesadillas sobre ese lugar desde hacía varios años como para no saber que ese sitio era el infierno. Con todas las letras.

Sin necesidad de oír, podía escuchar los lamentos de los que estaban allí encerrados, las súplicas, los lamentos, los lloros, las maldiciones.

Sin necesidad de mirar a ningún lado en concreto, podía ver todas las almas que habitaban el inframundo. Podía olerlas, imaginarlas, sentirlas, vivirlas... Cada rincón de ese lugar estaba dentro de él, y lo lógico hubiera sido tener miedo, pero había otro sentimiento que imperaba más por salir a la superficie, y Dean no iba a hacer nada por ocultarlo.

La ira.

Esa hija de puta estaba tomando posesión de su cuerpo, provocándole para salirse con la suya, burlándose de él para llevarle a su terreno, pero no hacía falta nada de eso porque Dean ya estaba al fondo de ese pozo negro y sin salida.

Esa cobarde salió a flote por todos los sentimientos que había ido reprimiendo, por todo lo que había luchado y al final había salido mal, por todo lo que había sufrido en la vida, por toda su puta existencia.

 

No tuvo que ir muy lejos. Le bastó encontrar al primer infeliz que vagaba desolado y errante en el infierno para volcar sus frustraciones en él. Y lo hizo.

Cuando empezó no tenía claro hasta donde iba a llegar... Hasta que dio el primer golpe certero desgarrando la carne. Ahí tuvo claro que entonces no podría parar.

La piedad no formaba parte de su vocabulario. Ni la compasión. Ya nada importaba excepto esa sensación que crecía dentro de él anhelando ser saciada. Cuando terminó no quedaba apenas rastro de su oponente, ni siquiera se acordaba de su cara. ¿Era hombre o mujer? ¿Sabía su nombre? Sólo se dio cuenta al terminar, al mirarse las manos y encontrarlas llenas de sangre. Todo él estaba cubierto de la cabeza a los pies. Las salpicaduras resbalaban por una de sus mejillas y por su camisa. Llevaba las mangas recogidas enseñando los brazos empapados de rojo. Los pantalones y las botas tampoco se habían librado de la masacre. Cada paso que daba dejaba una huella sanguinolenta detrás. Las botas crujían bajo su peso, informándole que había algo más que sangre en todo aquello que estaba pisando. Y todo había sucedido en apenas unos minutos.

No recordaba nada, no había pensado en nada. Lo había hecho y punto. Se había convertido en una máquina imparable para torturar.

 

 

 

\- ¿Has encontrado algo?

\- No.

Sam se echó hacia atrás en la silla haciendo que crujiera y se frotó la cara con ambas manos.

Desde que Dean había desaparecido con Crowley hacía ya varias horas, Cas y él no habían perdido el tiempo y se habían puesto a investigar intentando encontrar algo para traerle de vuelta.

\- La historia de Caín es muy antigua -Castiel cerró el libro que tenía delante y alargó el brazo para coger otro que había a su lado-. No sé hasta qué punto vamos a encontrar ayuda en los libros.

\- No puedo rendirme -eso era más un pensamiento que una información, pero no pudo callárselo-. Cada vez que me imagino a Dean en el infierno, torturando... -volvió a guardar silencio incapaz de continuar.

\- Confía en él.

Sam negó con la cabeza. Recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer mismo cuando Dean le confesó lo que había vivido en el infierno, lo que le habían obligado a hacer, lo que acabó haciendo por puro deleite y lo asqueado que estaba de sí mismo por todo eso.

\- Tengo que sacarle de allí cuanto antes.

\- Sam -Castiel se levantó y se puso a su lado-. Estás cansado y tu mente no está respondiendo bien. Descansa un poco y recobra fuerzas. Lo necesitas -siguió, intentando convencerle-. Yo voy a seguir buscando algo que pueda ayudarnos.

Sam no quería irse a dormir. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza alejarse de aquella enorme sala para tomar un bocado. Su hermano ocupaba toda su mente y, pensar que estaba en el infierno de nuevo, le hacía echar su cansancio a un lado y seguir buscando.

\- No -intentó despejarse agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Tengo que seguir. Cualquier minuto que pierda se puede volver en mi contra. O en la suya, y eso sería muchísimo peor.

\- Sam -la voz de Castiel fue más ronca que antes-. Entiendo cómo te sientes. Yo saqué a Dean de allí, ¿recuerdas? Yo fui el encargado de recomponerle molécula por molécula, célula a célula para traerle de vuelta. Es Dean. Va a estar bien.

La mente de Sam retrocedió a aquél fatídico día en que los perros del infierno llegaron impasibles y acabaron con la vida de su hermano, desgarrándole, desangrándole, y llevándose lo único que tenía.

Dean había muerto por él. Había cambiado su vida por la de su hermano. Ahora él había intentado hacer lo mismo y aún sabiendo que iba a tener el mismo final, no había dudado ni un solo momento.

\- No va a estar bien, Cas -se le quebró la voz sin querer y tuvo que carraspear para recomponerse-. No lo está. Lo sé.

El ángel no quiso insistirle más. Volvió a su asiento y siguió por donde lo había dejado.

\- Sé que te preocupas por mí y te lo agradezco, Cas -intentó ser amable, no pudiendo apartar ese tono hastiado de su voz-, pero tengo que seguir buscando.

Castiel asintió. Sam no tenía buena pinta, y cansado no iba a ser de mucha ayuda, pero ya sabía de sobra que convencer a un Winchester de algo era como intentar hacer andar una mula contra su voluntad, así que no iba a insistir más. Esperaría a que sucediera lo inevitable.

 

Y sucedió dos horas más tarde, cuando Sam, a pesar de luchar contra sí mismo, dejó de caer la cabeza sobre un libro y se quedó dormido. No lo pudo evitar, pero al final el agotamiento pudo con él.

Castiel se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él para comprobar que estaba bien. Tras asegurarse que estaba profundamente dormido, sacó un libro que había mantenido oculto debajo del que estaba leyendo y abrió la página que había marcado haciendo una señal en la esquina inferior derecha.

Con calma y asegurándose de no equivocarse, leyó todo lo que necesitaba dos veces para memorizarlo bien. Luego fue a buscarlo.

 

Los Winchester tenían un buen arsenal de productos raros, hierbas muy difíciles de encontrar y alguna que otra sustancia casi mágica.

Con todos los ingredientes en las manos, Castiel caminó hacia el dormitorio de Dean, abrió la puerta y entró.

Mirase donde mirase, aquel lugar rebosaba la esencia de Dean. Ese era su rincón, el único lugar que había podido llamar como algo suyo.

Efectos personales en las estanterías, su ropa en el armario, las sábanas de la cama oliendo a él... Todo lo que le rodeaba estaba impregnado con la esencia del cazador, por lo tanto ese era el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo el conjuro.

 

Sacó todos los elementos y los unió en un cuenco de madera. Siguió los pasos uno a uno, en el mismo orden y, para finalizar, cogió una tiza de uno de los cajones de la mesilla de noche y se acercó a un lateral de la habitación.

Apretó la tiza para marcarla bien sobre la pared. Comenzó desde abajo, por la parte izquierda. Luego fue subiendo todo lo recto que pudo. Estiró el brazo y dibujó otra linea muy por encima de su cabeza hasta llegar al otro lado. Una vez ahí volvió a bajar hasta llegar al suelo.

Cuando soltó la tiza a un lado, agarró el cuenco y hundió los dedos índice y corazón en el ungüento para removerlo. Estaba espeso y apestaba a algo indescifrable, pero al ángel no le dio asco hacerlo.

Tras removerlo, acercó los dedos embadurnados de la mezcla y los untó por toda la marca que acababa de hacer con la tiza. Al terminar, se echó hacia atrás y miró su obra. El dibujo de la puerta le había quedado grande y espaciosa. Ahora sólo faltaba que funcionase.

Elevó el cuenco ante sí sobrepasando la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Luego cantó melódicamente el conjuro con voz profunda, sin prisa, siendo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

 

_Ego præcipio tibi, et vocabunt te,_

_Potestatem habeo ad te_

_Verum mihi ostendere mihi_

_Nisi viderit, eum qui tibi modo_

_Quod non potest videre_

 

_aperire tibi, aperiam, aperi_

 

_Yo te conjuro y te llamo_

_Tengo el poder para usarte_

_Tengo el poder para que me muestres la verdad_

_Que sólo él te vea, que sólo él te sienta_

_Que sólo yo pueda verte_

 

_ábrete, ábrete, ábrete_

 

 

No pasó nada. Nada se movió, nada dejó de ser como había sido hasta ahora, y la marca de la pared seguía siendo sólo eso; una marca en la pared.

Confundido, Castiel parpadeó. ¿Qué había salido mal? Lo había hecho todo según ponía en el libro. Había seguido al pie de la letra cada paso y no había variado nada. Entonces, ¿por qué no había funcionado?

Sin comprender nada, recogió el resto de los componentes que habían sobrado y los puso en su sitio. Limpió el cuenco en el lavabo y los secó con la toalla hasta que no quedó ni una gota. Luego los puso también en su lugar. Cuando volvió a la habitación se quedó mirando la marca en la pared. No entendía qué había salido mal. Ahora sólo esperaba que ese mejunje se limpiara bien y no dejara mancha porque sino iba a tener que explicarle un par de cosas a Sam.

Alzó la mano para tocar con la yema de los dedos el ungüento. Entonces ese trozo de puerta crujió. Esperanzado, se apoyó en la pared dentro del dibujo de la puerta y esperó.

Inmediatamente la línea que había dibujado y untado con los elementos mágicos comenzó a crujir y a resquebrajarse, como si se estuviera formando una puerta tosca de verdad.

El ángel la empujó pensando que costaría más abrirla, pero ésta lo hizo de un golpe, mostrando ante él la inmensidad del infierno.

Un viento abrasador se levantó ante su cara intentando arrastrarle hacia dentro, devorarle en las llamas eternas y tragarle hasta que no quedara nada de él.

Tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta para no salir volando, para no ser succionado por esa ola demoníaca, por esas miles de voces que gritaban desesperadas.

Lo peor fue la sensación de ahogo. Esa vibración negativa que salía de la puerta y que lo arrastraba hacia dentro le chupaban la energía y le hacía temblar las manos. No sabía qué iba a pasar si llegaba a soltarse. ¿Lo tragaría el infierno por todos sus pecados? ¿Se cebarían con él por todo lo que había hecho? ¿Se vengarían todos aquellos que estaban allí por su culpa?

No quiso saberlo. Ni eso ni nada. Se agarró con más fuerza y salió del viento que había atravesando el marco de la puerta. Apenas puso un pie de vuelta, algo explotó a su alrededor. No supo qué había sido, pero la explosión lo había hecho volar hasta el centro de la habitación donde había caído de espaldas dándose un sonoro golpe contra el suelo.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo y de nuevo la habitación recobró la tranquilidad. Castiel no. El ángel se quedó tumbado en el suelo respirando a duras penas y sin fuerzas para abrir los ojos.

 

 

 

Sam se lo encontró tumbado en el suelo, pálido, y sin apenas pulso. Lo levantó y lo acostó en la cama de Dean.

Castiel parecía delirar. Susurraba palabras sueltas en un idioma extraño, posiblemente en enoquiano.

El menor de los Winchester se ocupó de él. Le aplicó paños fríos sobre la cabeza cuando notaba que le ardía la frente y le daba agua cuando parecía tener sed.

Cuando el ángel despertó, Sam seguía a su lado. Estaba sentado en una silla cerca del borde de la cama, enfrascado en un texto. Por la pila de libros que había a su lado, daba a entender que llevaba allí un buen rato.

\- Sa... -Castiel no pudo terminar de llamarle porque la voz apenas le salió. Al menos ese leve sonido fue suficiente para captar la atención de Sam, que dejó el libro sobre los demás en el suelo y se acercó a él.

\- Cas ¿Te encuentras bien? Llevas casi una semana en cama.

El ángel intentó responderle, pero de nuevo la voz le falló. Sam le acercó un vaso con agua, aunque eso no fue suficiente y tampoco pudo articular palabra.

\- ¿Estás enfermo? -le preguntó extrañado-. No sabía que podías enfermar. Aunque teniendo en cuenta los problemas que tienes con la gracia que... tomaste prestada, es posible que tu cuerpo esté cansado o algo así.

Castiel miró a su alrededor. No había rastros de nada extraño en la habitación, ni siquiera estaba el dibujo de la puerta en la pared. ¿Se habría borrado después de la explosión?

También se examinó a si mismo. Ahora... ahora era distinto. Podía sentir como cuando era humano. ¿Eso significaba que lo era?

Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero el cuerpo le falló y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo. Por suerte Sam estaba a su lado para sostenerle y devolverle a su sitio.

\- Espera -salió con rapidez de la habitación para regresar unos segundos más tarde con una pizarra blanca del tamaño de un cuaderno y un rotulador-. Ten.

Castiel le quitó el tapón y un penetrante olor le molestó sobremanera. Antes ni lo habría notado. Ahora le hizo parpadear del hedor tan fuerte.

\- Creo que soy humano -escribió. Giró la pizarra y se la enseñó a Sam.

\- Eso parece -Sam lo miró con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Dónde está tu gracia? Pensé que sin ella morirías.

Castiel se encogió de hombros porque desconocía todo eso que le estaba pasando.

\- Creo que te has excedido, Cas. Has estado tan pendiente de mí para que descansara que te has olvidado de que tú también lo necesitabas y parece que... has agotado tu polvo angelical.

El ángel frunció el ceño porque lo había entendido a medias. No sabía que podía volver a ser humano así como así. Tampoco sabía que pasaría eso con la puerta. La explosión era lo que había provocado su estado, pero no iba a decírselo a Sam porque conocía al menor de los Winchester muy bien. Sabía de sobra que querría probar el hechizo él y, a diferencia de lo que había pasado cuando la puerta se había abierto, Sam no se lo pensaría y entraría sin dudar. No quería tener a un Dean convertido en demonio y enfadado con él por eso. Porque Dean podía ser ahora un demonio, pero estaba seguro que seguía siendo igual de protector con su hermano.

\- Estoy bien -Cas borró lo anterior y escribió a toda prisa para intentar tranquilizarle-. Sólo necesito descansar un poco. Tú también.

Sam sonrió.

\- Ya -caminó hacia la puerta-. Voy a traerte algo caliente para la garganta.

Cuando Sam se marchó, Castiel intentó levantarse de nuevo. Lo hizo despacio para no caerse.

Con cuidado y paso a paso llegó a la pared. En cuanto la tocó, el dibujo apareció. Incluso notó una brisa caliente y viciada salir entre las rendijas de la puerta. Cuando dejó de tocarla, todo desapareció.

Llegó a la cama y se tapó justo a tiempo, porque apenas dos segundos más tarde Sam apareció por la puerta con una taza de té en una mano.

\- Tenía en mente otra cosa, pero no hay nada en la nevera. Cerveza y... más cerveza -sonrió con pesar recordando el poco saludable menú de su hermano. Desde que Dean no estaba, las cervezas habían pasado de durar horas en la nevera, a varias semanas-. Voy a terminar de revisar este libro y, si te parece bien, iré por la tarde a comprar. Aunque no lo parezca, la sopa de pollo de sobre hace maravillas.

El ángel asintió y le dio las gracias con un gesto. No podía esperar para quedarse solo y buscar a Dean. Si había funcionado esa parte del hechizo, también tendría que haber funcionado la otra, ¿no?

 

 

 

Dean abrió los ojos. No recordaba cómo había llegado a esa parte del infierno. No recordaba qué había sucedido dos horas atrás. Se sentía como si nunca antes hubiera tenido la capacidad de pensar y era ahora, justo ahora, cuando tenía conciencia por primera vez.

De nuevo tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre y la ropa totalmente salpicada por todas partes.

¿Qué había hecho? Y ¿cuántas veces?

Sabía que había vuelto a torturar y que lo disfrutaba cada vez que lo hacía. Todo lo que le habían enseñado estando allí abajo ya lo había puesto en práctica, y en el poco tiempo que llevaba ya había aprendido algunas más.

Ahora que se había desahogado y que los demonios que habitaban permanentes en su propia cabeza se habían callado por un rato, pudo pensar con algo más de claridad. La última imagen, la última de todas que se le había grabado en la retina antes de que todo fuera una oscuridad permanente, era la imagen de su hermano; Sam llorando abrazado a él, gritando su nombre, suplicándole que aguantara, que no se fuera, que no le dejara solo.

Pensar en él le provocó un desasosiego que le hizo jadear. No quería que Sam sufriera por él, ni que se avergonzara por lo que se había convertido porque él ya estaba lo suficientemente atormentado por los dos. Se asqueaba al pensar en lo que era, y si pudiera, acabaría con su vida en ese preciso instante. Era una quimera, una falacia, un payaso sin sonrisa, una sombra errante. Se sentía como el ser más despreciable del mundo.

Aflorando entre todos esos sentimientos de venganza y de ira, surgió uno nuevo, uno que siempre lo había mantenido a flote y que había recurrido a él en sus peores momentos de debilidad. Sin pensar bien en lo que hacía, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

\- Cas -comenzó-. Sé que no puedes escucharme, pero necesito que me des una señal, que me salves. Búscame. Guíame. No sé cómo salir de aquí. Cas... te necesito.

Castiel abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama. Había oído la voz de Dean retumbarle en la cabeza, como cuando le llamaba para que acudiera a él. ¿Cómo era posible si él ya no era un ángel?

Desconcertado, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, pero no la tocó. Le hubiera gustado abrirla y gritar su nombre, buscarle y traerle de vuelta, pero estando tan débil como estaba, sabía que lo matarían incluso antes de terminar de poner los dos pies dentro del infierno. Recordaba cómo era aquello y sabía de lo que hablaba.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Fue hacia la cómoda de Dean y rebuscó por todos los cajones. Luego fue hacia la mesita de noche. Allí encontró un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Con letra clara y abierta garabateó un par de palabras. Al terminar, arrancó el papel, lo dobló en varios trozos y lo deslizó por debajo de la puerta.

Si el hechizo había hecho que sólo él pudiera ver la puerta, eso quería decir que la otra parte, donde decía que sólo Dean podía ver y sentir la puerta, tenía que ser verdad también.

Ojalá viera el papel. Ojalá le hiciera caso.

Ojalá no fuera demasiado tarde.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 

 

 

Castiel llegó hasta la cama y se tumbó. Se sentía mal por encontrarse aún agotado y en baja forma. Ya había sido humano antes y sabía de sobra que se curaban muy lentamente, pero es que era precisamente ahora cuando más necesitaba estar a cien por cien de poder, con las baterías cargadas y a tope de fuerza, pero no estaba siendo así. En lugar de eso se sentía como un peluche al que le habían arrancado todo el relleno.

Sam llegó tras él. Era algo cruel por su parte estar sonriendo, pero es que la cara del ángel era todo un poema. Se contuvo como pudo e intentó tranquilizarle.

\- Cas, te vas a poner bien. Ya has oído lo que ha dicho el médico -le recordó la visita al hospital un par de horas atrás-. Estás cansado y necesitas reponerte. Eso es todo. En un par de semanas estarás como nuevo.

El ángel se señaló la garganta poniendo mala cara. Sam sabía de sobra lo que quería decir.

\- Ya sé que no poder hablar es un fastidio, pero mejorarás. Sigue tomando bebidas calientes e infusiones. Paciencia.

Cuando era un ángel, la paciencia era algo que debía de venir en el lote junto con las alas y el don de hacer chistes malos. Ahora como humano esa misma paciencia brillaba por su ausencia. Pensar que por algo tan tonto no se había puesto en contacto ya con Dean...

Le había ido dejando mensajes por debajo de la puerta, pero Dean jamás los había respondido. Ni siquiera había dado señal de que los estuviera recibiendo.

También tenía la opción de contárselo a Sam. Tocar la pared en su presencia y enseñárselo, pero conocía de sobra lo que haría el más joven de los Winchester, y sabía lo que pasaría; que al final aparecería Dean y lo mataría con sus propias manos por dejar que su hermano fuera a buscarle al infierno.

Lo mejor era seguir con su plan inicial. No perdía la esperanza de ponerse en contacto con Dean. Tan sólo necesitaba un poco más de paciencia.

 

 

 

Crowley sólo tuvo que seguir el rastro de sangre, desolación y miembros amputados que Dean había ido dejando tras él para encontrarle.

El cazador no tuvo que volverse para saber que Crowley estaba tras su espalda. No quería girarse. No quería que le viera de esa manera.

\- Ya veo que has estado... ocupado -Crowley golpeó con la punta del zapato lo que parecía ser un cuerpo inerte hecho un guiñapo sobre el suelo-. Es un buen pasatiempo. Lo echo de menos.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -lo cortó. No estaba de humor para estar de cháchara como si fuera una vieja.

\- Nada. Soy el dueño y señor de todo esto, ¿recuerdas? Me gusta visitar a mis esbirros de vez en cuando para ver cómo están.

Dean pasó de indicarle que él no era esbirro de nadie. Tratándose de Crowley, era más que probable que ese comentario hubiera sido dicho con el único propósito de tocarle la moral, pero le daba igual. Acababa de pasarse varias horas torturando y ahora se encontraba en ese estado embriagador donde su mente dejaba de pensar concediéndole al fin varios minutos de tranquilidad. Hasta que tuviera ganas de nuevo de seguir con su trabajo.

\- ¿Qué te trae hasta esta esquina apartada? -su tono de voz siguió siendo seco y antipático. Lo cierto era que Dean no pretendía ganarse la amistad de Crowley. Nunca habían sido amigos y no iban a empezar ahora.

\- Vengo a que me hagas un favor.

\- No hago favores a nadie -zanjó.

\- A mí sí – Crowley se puso a su lado para mirarle-. Soy el rey de esto, recuérdalo. O me obedeces, o te largas. Sería divertido verte buscando personas a las que torturar allá arriba -señaló con el dedo dando un par de toques en el aire-. Me imagino las noticias. Podrían incluso hacer una serie con tu vida.

\- Lárgate.

\- Puede que no me he expresado con claridad. Me obedeces, o fuera -gruñó-. Quizás Sam te dé caza. ¿Crees que te mataría porque se avergüenza de ti o...?

Dean no lo dejó terminar porque arremetió contra él arrinconándole y plantándole cara mientras apretaba la mano alrededor del cuello de ese bastardo.

\- Al fin me miras -Crowley lo miró analizando las manchas de sangre en su rostro-. He torturado lo suficiente y he visto bastantes capítulos del CSI para saber que esas salpicaduras que tienes en la cara son de puro deleite. ¿Me equivoco?

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- Para empezar, suéltame. Me estás manchando el traje.

Dean lo soltó y Crowley se acomodó de nuevo su carísima chaqueta.

\- Lo menos que podías hacer era darme las gracias. No es mi culpa que seas un demonio, Dean. Lo sabes. Si no llega a ser por mí, ahora mismo seguirías estando en esa cama, aparentemente dormido como si fueras la bella durmiente, pero con barbita a lo George Michael.

\- ¿Vas a decirme de una puta vez lo que te ha traído hasta aquí?

Crowley no se dejó amedrentar por su mal humor.

\- Eras insoportable estando vivo, ahora siendo un demonio, estar _emo_ no te pega nada. Eso era cosa de tu hermano, pero vale, sí, ya voy -levantó un brazo para pararle viendo que Dean se dirigía de nuevo hacia él con cara de malas pulgas-. Hay una puerta. 

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que hay una puerta nueva en el infierno. Quiero que la controles para que no se escape nadie.

\- ¿Tengo pinta de portero?

\- Tienes pinta de muchas cosas y ninguna buena -respondió con sinceridad-. Yo mando aquí, Dean. Vas, vigilas un rato, y luego vuelves a matar. No es complicado y tampoco te llevará mucho tiempo. Además... tienes el resto de la eternidad para seguir torturando.

Otra vez ese desasosiego empezaba a crecer en él. Se asqueaba de lo que hacía, de lo que era, de todo lo que le rodeaba, pero sin eso estaba perdido. Era su única vía de escape. Necesitaba de nuevo ir de caza.

\- ¿Cuándo quieres que empiece?

\- Ya -Crowley lo rodeó para echarle un último vistazo-. Y yo de ti me daría prisa. Te está temblando de nuevo la mejilla.

Dean se volvió para mirarle, pero ese hijo de puta ya se había ido. No tenía ni la más pajolera idea de dónde estaba la dichosa puerta, pero seguro que la encontraría.

 

 

 

Cuando llegó, la zona estaba despejada. No había almas atormentadas recorriendo el lugar, ni ningún fuego abrasador, ni espíritus errantes esquivando el  sufrimiento eterno.  Por las marcas que había en el suelo, parecía como si hubiera habido una explosión. Quizás alguien hubiera intentado entrar. O salir. 

Preguntándose qué sería, caminó despacio hacia la puerta. Antes de llegar vio un papel en el suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo, lo abrió y leyó.

La letra pulcra de Castiel apareció ante sus ojos.

_No estás solo, Dean. Yo puedo ayudarte._

Tal y como leyó las palabras del ángel, Dean arrugó el trozo de papel y lo tiró al suelo. Acto seguido salió ardiendo y en apenas un par de segundos acabó carbonizado y desintegrado, mimetizado con el suelo del infierno.

 

 

 

Crowley apareció al lado de Sam. Al principio éste no se dio cuenta de lo enfrascado que estaba leyendo el libro.

\- Alce.

Sam giró la cabeza sin inmutarse por verle allí. Eso sorprendió a Crowley.

\- O no te alegras de verme, o es que no te he sorprendido en absoluto.

\- El hedor de tu colonia te delata -cerró el libro y se levantó, dejando cierta distancia entre ambos.

\- Espera... un Winchester va a darme lecciones sobre colonias. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

\- ¿A qué has venido?

\- Dean.

El semblante de Sam cambió en cuanto oyó el nombre de su hermano.

\- ¿Está bien? -Sam señaló la mesa que había dejado a un lado y a la pila de libros que había encima-. Estoy buscando una solución para sacarle de allí y que deje de ser un demonio.

\- No es un simple demonio, Sam, y no saldrá a menos que él lo quiera.

\- Cuando encuentre la forma de poder comunicarme con él, hablaremos y...

\- Y no lograrás nada. Parece mentira que no conozcas a tu hermano -caminó errante por la habitación sin detenerse en un sitio concreto-. ¿Aún no has intentado contactar con él?

\- No. No quiero dar ningún paso en falso. Lo haré cuando esté preparado.

\- Bien. Ya nos veremos.

Antes de que desapareciera Sam lo detuvo.

\- ¿Para qué has venido?

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo? -se quejó, y luego desapareció, apareciendo de nuevo en la habitación de Dean.

 

 

 

Castiel estaba tumbado en la cama, tenía el portátil de Dean abierto a un lado con una emisora de radio puesta y, al otro lado, varios libros desodernados. Cuando vio a Crowley acercarse hacia él, tampoco se inmutó.

\- Creo que estoy perdiendo mi toque cuando ya nadie se altera en mi presencia -llegó a su lado para mirar la pantalla del portátil-. ¿Radio Love? ¿En serio? Menos mal que Dean no puede ver para lo que estás usando su ordenador.

\- Crowley -escribió en la pizarra.

\- Antes de que malgastes tiempo escribiendo para preguntarme a qué he venido, te lo diré yo -se aclaró la voz para seguir hablando-. Sé que has abierto una puerta que comunica al infierno, que está ahí delante -señaló hacia la pared de enfrente-, y sé que te propones rescatar a Dean.

\- Sí -respondió moviendo la cabeza. Luego echó mano a la pizarra-. Se suponía que tú no podías ver la puerta.

\- Soy el amo de mi reino. ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de si mis inquilinos hacen reformas en mi apartamento? -alardeó-. Quiero ayudarte.

Castiel se incorporó.

\- ¿Por qué? -garabateó en una esquina.

Crowley levantó las cejas. Estaba cansado de tantas preguntas por ese día.

\- Vamos a dejarlo en que Dean no me cae del todo mal. He hablado antes con Sam y ya veo que os habéis puesto las pilas mirando libros.

\- Sam no sabe nada de la puerta. No se lo digas, por favor -escribió con letra muy menuda, pero bien visible. Luego limpió la pizarra a la espera de seguir con la conversación.

\- Ya me he dado cuenta antes cuando he hablado con él. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

Castiel bajó la mirada. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a tomarse Crowley esa respuesta.

\- Sé que a Dean no le haría gracia que lo hiciera.

En eso tenía razón. Punto para el ángel.

\- ¿Lo vas a tener engañado y entretenido buscando una cosa que es más antigua que los mismos libros y que no va a encontrar en la vida?

\- Algo habrá escrito que pueda servirnos -apenas había terminado de escribir la frase cuando ya la estaba borrando. No se sentía bien engañando a Sam, pero por el momento era lo único que podía hacer para evitar un desastre.

\- Ya -le guiñó el ojo de manera picarona-. Me caes bien, Cas. Tienes al otro Winchester engañado y mientras tú aquí escuchando a Celine Dion, pensando en ponerle ojitos a Dean. Ah... si el cazador te viera.

Castiel no dijo nada. No iba a negar que siempre había sentido _algo más_ por Dean. Siempre lo había mirado con otros ojos y había sido su referente para todo. Sabía cómo funcionaba la cabeza del cazador, su alma, su mente, por eso tenía que sacarlo cuanto antes de allí, porque cuanto más tiempo estuviera torturando, más difícil sería recomponerle el alma luego.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ayudarme? -escribió. Después le preguntó de nuevo, ésta vez escribiéndolo en mayúsculas-. ¿Por qué?

Crowley le sonrió con pesar, haciendo una leve mueca con la comisura de los labios.

\- Ya te he dicho que Dean me cae bien.

Castiel levantó las cejas esperando la verdadera respuesta.

\- Está bien -al final se dio por vencido-. Si Dean sigue a ese ritmo matándome demonios, me va a dejar sin lacayos para servirme, y yo necesito tener un número de almas en el infierno para seguir llevando mi nivel de vida -ésta vez sí que sonrió con desdén-. Tengo que reconocer que Dean me sorprende. Algunas almas las tortura hasta que acaba con ellas definitivamente. Otras las manda al purgatorio. No me preguntes, no sé cómo lo hace. Supongo que será por la marca de Caín.

El ángel bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando las sábanas. Con razón había oído a veces los lamentos de Dean, sus ruegos, sus oraciones. En esos pocos momentos de lucidez que tenía, el verdadero Dean se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho hecho y se sentía como la peor mierda del mundo. Tenía que ayudarle.

\- Tengo que detener a Dean -escribió deprisa-. O él mismo se matará.

\- Es posible. Lo curioso de todo el asunto es que, él, sin saberlo, elige a las víctimas.

Castiel lo miró fijamente esperando a que continuara hablando.

\- Cuando entra en ese estado de... delirio, vamos a llamarlo así -Crowley puso cara de interrogante porque él tampoco comprendía mucho-, busca almas que han sido malvadas y que han hecho verdadero daño. No elige al primero que ve o a ese pobre desgraciado que me ha vendido su alma por un Porsche. No; elige al cabrón que se ha colado en una escuela a matar niños, al cerdo que ha estado treinta años maltratando a su mujer, al cabrón que se excitaba violando a jovencitos. Él no lo sabe -meditó-, pero no está haciendo ningún mal, al contrario.

Tras las palabras de Crowley, Castiel no pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio porque eso cambiaba definitivamente las cosas. Dean no había perdido el norte, al menos no del todo, y que estuviera eligiendo de esa manera daba a entender que aún quedaba humanidad en él, aunque no lo supiera.

Su cara de alegría tuvo que ser demasiado evidente porque Crowley no pudo evitar burlarse de él.

\- Mírate -comenzó-. Si tuvieras alas ahora mismo, levitarías sobre la cama como un querubín -se rió por su propio chiste aunque fuera muy malo-. Por cierto, ¿y tu gracia?

Castiel no le respondió. En lugar de eso fue hacia una repisa del fondo para coger una botella de whisky.

\- Los Winchester nunca se han caracterizado por tener gusto -Crowley miró la botella-, pero no es lo peor que he bebido. Sírveme. Vamos a celebrar que tu novio aún piensa.

El ángel ignoró sus palabras y sirvió la bebida en un par de vasos que había en la mesita de noche.

\- ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme? -escribió tras darle el primer trago.

\- Ya he empezado -Crowley puso cara de asco, pero se acabó tragando el whisky-. Dean jamás ha sabido diferenciar un escocés de verdad a una botella de antiparásitos para perros -tosió-. Veamos. Ya he empezado. Digamos que le he “obligado” a vigilar esta puerta. Le he dicho que se asegure de que nadie salga ni entre por ella.

Castiel asintió. Si Dean le había obedecido, entonces sí que había visto las notas que le había mandado.

\- Sólo nosotros tres podemos verla -le informó-, pero date prisa porque el tiempo juega en tu contra; ni la puerta va a estar ahí para siempre, ni Dean va a estar tan centrado como ahora.

Todo eso lo sabía. Sospechaba que el cazador iría empeorando con cada tortura que hiciera. Lo que no sabía era cuánto tiempo le quedaba.

\- No puedo traerte a Dean en una bandeja de plata. Me gustaría, pero no puedo -se lamentó-. Tiene su propio poder y hay cosas contra las que no puedo luchar. No me conviene -añadió-. Haz algo ya, porque si Dean pierde la poca humanidad que le queda, todos vamos a tener problemas.

 

 

 

_Si Dean pierde la poca humanidad que le queda, todos vamos a tener problemas._

Hacía horas que Crowley se había ido, pero él seguía dándole vueltas a lo último que había dicho. ¿Tan poderoso podía volverse Dean que hasta Crowley lo quería sacar de sus dominios?

Le dio el último trago que le quedaba a la botella y la dejó a un lado. Él y Crowley la habían cogido estando ya medio vacía, así que no podía estar muy borracho. Sólo tenía algo turbia las ideas.

Al tumbarse sobre la cama y dejar de caer la cabeza en la almohada, el olor a Dean llegó a sus fosas nasales. El cazador tenía un aroma muy particular. Desprendía algo embriagador que lo atraía como si fuera una luciérnaga a un foco de luz.

Cerró los ojos y su imaginación voló. No iba a mentirse a sí mismo; ya había tenido esa clase de pensamientos antes. Muchas veces. Era algo prohibido que nunca había compartido con nadie.

Tras un rato así tumbado, dejándose de llevar por sus pensamientos, se incorporó sobre la cama y estiró el brazo para coger el cuaderno y el bolígrafo con los que había estado mandándole las notitas a Dean.

Garabateó algo bastante deprisa. Luego lo arrancó de las anillas del cuaderno, lo dobló y lo deslizó por debajo de la puerta.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar la reacción de Dean.

 

 

 

Dean se negaba a admitir que esos momentos en los que se acercaba a la puerta para comprobar si había algún trozo de papel sobre el suelo se habían convertido en algo muy importante para él.

Debía reconocer que las primeras notas le molestaron. Que Castiel le ofreciera su ayuda le sentó mal, aún incluso sabiendo que, en sus horas más débiles, él mismo lo había llamado pidiéndole un poco de luz. Si quería leer frases bonitas con mensaje, para eso se hubiera comprado un libro de Jorge Bucay.

Ahora las notas habían cambiado de tono. Desde hacía ya varios días, Castiel había pasado de escribir un par de frases a verdaderos párrafos, tanto que aquello ya no era una nota; era más bien una carta.

Le había contado que Metatron estaba en la cárcel del cielo, que los Giant de Boston habían ganado los últimos tres partidos, y lo apasionante que se estaba poniendo la última temporada del Doctor Sexy.

Cada día encontraba algo nuevo que decirle, algo que, visto desde fuera, parecía trivial y pueril, pero que en algún momento había formado parte de la vida de Dean y significaba mucho para él. Esas pequeñas noticias, ese efímero contacto con el mundo exterior, con algo que no fuera tortura y dolor, le ayudaban a mantenerse a flote y a no perder la cabeza del todo.

 

Cuando llegó a la puerta, ya había una nota esperándole. Sin dudar, se agachó y con dedos temblorosos desdobló las hojas. Una letra algo más torcida de lo normal apareció ante sus ojos.

_Te echo de menos, Dean._

Y nada más.

Estuvo tentado de hacer lo mismo que había hecho con las primeras notas; prenderlas fuego y dejar que el suelo del infierno se las tragara, pero esa era distinta.

No sabía por qué pero a Cas le había temblado el pulso al escribirla. La letra estaba torpemente atropellada, con unas sílabas sobre otras, torcidas, y había arrastrado un poco el bolígrafo en las terminaciones. ¿Lo sentía realmente como para haberle afectado en la escritura?

Se agachó sobre el desolador suelo del infierno y buscó una piedra. Una que estuviera aún caliente para poder escribir con ella, pero sin prenderle fuego al papel.

Cuando encontró un trozo de carbón, lo agarró por la parte más fina y, tras apoyarse sobre el mango del cuchillo, respondió en esa misma nota bajo las palabras del Castiel. Lo dobló y lo deslizó por debajo de la puerta.

Al otro lado, un papel apareció deslizándose casi en medio de la habitación, pero Castiel ya se había quedado dormido.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 

 

 

 

Sam entró sin llamar. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero traía una noticia muy buena que había encontrado en uno de los libros y eso le hizo entrar atropelladamente.

La habitación estaba medio a oscuras, iluminada sólo por una lámpara en la mesilla de noche. Sobre la cama, el ángel se había quedado dormido rodeado de libros y manuscritos. Se le veía cansado, aunque ya tenía mejor color que antes.

Al principio le había resultado difícil entrar en ese dormitorio. La esencia de Dean seguía en todas partes y le era muy doloroso pensar que, quizás, su hermano no fuera a volver nunca más.

Castiel y él estaban trabajando codo con codo. Ojalá fuera suficiente, porque la misión era muy complicada.

\- Cas -lo llamó en un susurro-. Cas. Despierta. Tengo una noticia importante.

\- Sam -susurró despertándose. Entonces se dio cuenta de que al fin su garganta volvía a tener fuerza y la voz parecía estar regresando a él.

\- ¡Hey, ya puedes hablar!

Asombrado por el descubrimiento,  Castiel se sentó en la cama y se llevó la mano a la garganta por si eso podía servir de algo.

\- Duele -respondió sin poder toser.

Sam le acercó un vaso de agua y esperó a que el ángel se recompusiera.

\- He encontrado algo -se sentó en el borde de la cama y le tendió un libro-. Es sobre la primera espada. Hay una manera de dar con ella dentro del infierno.

Castiel sostuvo el libro que Sam le tendía y leyó con detenimiento, intentando entender lo que ponía.

\- No es seguro -susurró. Le costó pronunciar las palabras, pero era una liberación no tener que seguir escribiendo todo el rato.

\- Lo sé. Hay un hechizo muy poderoso que nos puede traer la espada del infierno, y con ella nos traería a Dean, pero como tú dices, no es seguro. Tendríamos que sopesar todos los pros y los contras antes de llevarlo a cabo.

El ángel asintió. É l podría llevar a cabo esa misión. Atraer a Dean hacia la puerta y luego, con la ayuda de Sam, hacer todo lo demás. El problema era que, si no lo lograban, temía lo que cazador pudiera hacer luego. No sólo a ellos sino a sí mismo.

\- Voy a ir a informarme mejor a la biblioteca a ver si tengo suerte -Sam se levantó de la cama y, al hacerlo, se percató del papel doblado que había en el suelo al lado de su zapato-. Vas perdiendo los papeles, Cas -bromeó cuando se giró para dejarlo sobre la colcha-. Llevo el móvil encima por si me necesitas.

Castiel se limitó a asentir sin poder decir nada. Sam se  había ido dejando la  puerta abierta y una estela de esperanza tras él. El ángel no percibió nada de eso.

Se había quedado mirando el papel doblado fijamente. Era el mismo que había pasado bajo la puerta la última vez. ¿Dean se lo había devuelto o es que no le había llegado? ¿Y si le había respondido en el mismo papel?

Temblándole la mano, estiró el brazo y lo agarró. Lo desdobló con cuidado y leyó.

Ahí escrita seguía la última frase que le había dirigido. Lo había dicho de corazón porque era lo que sentía cuando lo escribió, y no esperaba en ningún momento que Dean le respondiese. Mucho menos eso.

Debajo de su frase, con letra clara y en mayúsculas, Dean había expresado lo que sentía.

_ Olvídame. _

Cualquier otra persona se habría derrumbado, habría dudado de sus sentimientos, de su misión, de si realmente merecía la pena. Castiel no. Tal y como él lo veía,  si Dean hubiera pasado realmente de él y de sus notas, las habría ignorado por completo. No se habría tomado la molestia de contestarla ni de pasarla por debajo de la puerta. 

Dean podía haberle escrito que lo olvidara, pero su alma pedía a gritos todo lo contrario.

 

 

 

Perder la noción del tiempo estando en el infierno era cosa fácil. De hecho, allí el tiempo se detenía y un día podía ser eterno, hablando en el sentido más literal.

Eso le había pasado a Dean. 

Cansado, se dejó de caer casi extenuado al suelo, donde su cuerpo levantó un polvo negro pegajoso que se le adhirió a la piel aún manchada de la sangre fresca que le cubría.

La espada, que desde que había entrado ahí parecía una prolongación de su mano, cayó también al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo al chocar contra el suelo.

Estando en el infierno podía sentir todo multiplicado por mil, especialmente aquello que le hacía sufrir. No había descansado ni dormido desde entonces. No lo necesitaba, pero su cuerpo lo echaba de menos.

Suponía que, con el tiempo, lo acabaría olvidando. Era normal que aún lo recordase.

Tras permanecer un rato con los ojos cerrados, los abrió. La imagen de Castiel vino a su mente. Hacía ya varios días que no se acercaba por la puerta. Sabía que Crowley le había dicho que la vigilara, pero le daba igual, no quería acercarse allí para nada. La tentación era demasiado fuerte y dejarse engañar con la difícil promesa de que algún día todo volvería a ser como antes era demasiado cruel.

Nada iba a cambiar. Ya no había vuelta atrás, así que, cuanto antes lo olvidara, mejor.

 

 

 

Se quedó dormido en el suelo. Apenas fueron unos segundos, pero le dio tiempo de sobra para soñar con el ángel. Había sangre por todas partes y los ojos inertes de Castiel se habían quedado mirándole, ahora ya sin vida, mientras se despertaba del sueño.

Asustado, se sentó colocando la cabeza entre las piernas para poder respirar mejor. Una arcada de bilis le subió por la garganta aunque pudo controlarla.

Verle así le había afectado, pero no porque estuviera muerto, porque por desgracia ya había vivido esa sensación varias veces, sino porque sabía que había sido él el que había acabado con su vida, el que lo había torturado sin piedad hasta que ya no pudo más.

 

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba ya delante de la puerta. No había sido consciente de que se había levantado y había caminado hacia allí. Ni siquiera sabía en qué parte del infierno se encontraba, y daba igual; siempre llegaba hasta ella. Era como un imán que, por mucho que se alejara, siempre acababa siendo atraído por una fuerza parecida o igual a la suya.

Al pararse frente a ella pudo ver que la puerta estaba hecha de la misma pared negra. Parecía como si alguien la hubiera recortado con tosquedad y algo de prisa. Luego bajó la cabeza. Allí vio varias notas en el suelo. No tuvo que abrirlas para saber eran de Castiel.

Podía haber unas cinco o seis. La claridad del papel resaltaba con la negrura de todo aquello haciendo que no pudiera apartar la vista de ellas.

Resignado, se agachó y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la pared. Soltó la espada a un lado y se dirigió a la primera de las notas. No sabía el orden, pero supuso que daría igual.

Una a una las fue abriendo y leyendo atentamente, memorizando casi cada palabra por muy trivial que fueran, atesorando ese pequeño momento en su memoria.

Cas le contaba cosas que parecían no tener mucha importancia, como algunos de los programas que Dean veía en la tele, la final de American Idol o el tornado que había habido en Texas la semana anterior. Podía no parecer nada, pero ese pequeño contacto con el mundo exterior era mucho para Dean.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó caer la coronilla sobre la pared. De pronto, y sin saber muy bien por qué, comenzó a escuchar los ruidos que había en la habitación. Al principio le llegaron algo distorsionados, como si escuchara a través de una burbuja, pero poco a poco todo se fue normalizando.

A sus oídos llegó música. Era una melodía suave y rítmica. Nada que ver con las cosas que él escuchaba.

En un principio pensó que era Sam, porque a su hermano le gustaban los grupos donde el cantante parecía un gato maullando, pero lo descartó; esa música la había puesto Castiel. Aparte de que era su estilo, algo le decía que era él quien estaba allí cerca, demasiado cerca. Apenas a unos metros cruzando la puerta.

Inmediatamente se recompuso, se puso de nuevo su careta de guerrero impasible y se levantó del suelo. Antes de alejarse de allí respondió a una de las notas. Garabateó algo rápidamente y echó el papel por debajo de la puerta.

 

Castiel vio aparecer la nota. Caminó con rapidez hacia ella y la cogió. Cuando la abrió, la letra de Dean apareció justo debajo de la suya.

_Esa música apesta._

¿Eso significaba que Dean podía oírle?

Sin perder tiempo caminó hacia la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Ésta vibró, pero no se abrió. Para hacerlo tenía que empujarla con algo más de fuerza, y ese no era su propósito. Sabía que si intentaba ir tras Dean, eso no haría más que alejarlo. Iría a su ritmo, sin obligarle a nada, como había hecho hasta ahora.

\- Dean -lo llamó. Le costó que saliera la voz con claridad-. ¿Me oyes?

Dean había caminado varios pasos cuando lo escuchó. Eso hizo que se detuviera en el acto.

Poco a poco giró el cuerpo; primero fue la cabeza, luego la parte superior del cuerpo y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, había dado la vuelta y había caminado de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Castiel estaba allí, llamándole desde el otro lado. Apoyó la frente en la pared y cerró los ojos.

\- Dean -insistió de nuevo-. ¿Estás ahí?

Tenía miedo, no iba a negarlo. Tenía miedo de que el ángel abriera la puerta y lo viera así, cubierto de sangre, con los ojos negros y el alma sucia.

\- Sí -susurró no muy convencido de haber hecho lo correcto. Su cuerpo se preparó para salir corriendo, para huir del ángel si éste abría la puerta.

\- ¿Qué te apetece escuchar?

Dean parpadeó porque no se lo esperaba. Había imaginado que Castiel intentaría convencerle de que saliera de allí, de que todo iba a acabar bien, de que podía conseguirlo. El ángel siempre lograba sorprenderle.

\- Kansas -fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Castiel obedeció. Seleccionó la carpeta y le dio a reproducir todas las canciones que había dentro. El álbum “Point of know return” comenzó a sonar. Luego volvió a acercarse a la pared.

\- ¿Mejor?

Dean cerró los ojos y se recreó en la música. No sabía cuántas veces había disfrutado de ese álbum. Fue una pieza clave mientras crecía, ayudánadole a encontrarse a sí mismo más de una vez.

\- Gracias -su voz fue apenas un suspiro más que otra cosa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más durante un buen rato, hasta que ese ansia dentro de Dean comenzó a crecer otra vez. La ira se fue abriendo paso con brutalidad por sus venas hasta hacerle inhalar fuego. Cerró los ojos y respiró intentando controlarse, pero fue inútil; la bestia había vuelto.

\- Adiós -rugió de pronto, separándose de la pared incapaz de tomar las riendas de sí mismo por más tiempo.

\- Dean -Castiel abrió la mano y puso la palma sobre la pared, como si así fuera a estar más cerca de él-. Te espero mañana a esta misma hora.

Dean no respondió, no pudo. Se alejó de allí corriendo. Ya no veía nada, no sentía nada. El olor a sangre lo inundaba todo y sólo tenía una cosa en mente; matar.

 

 

 

Castiel estuvo varias horas esperando, pero Dean no apareció. Cuando Sam llegó a su cuarto, lo encontró sentado en el suelo mirando la pared. Sabiendo que el ángel nunca había sido demasiado “normal” no le dio mucha importancia, pero no pudo evitar preguntarle.

\- ¿Qué haces? -lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios-. ¿Te auto-castigas mirando la pared?

\- ¿Sabías que el animal con el cerebro más grande en proporción a su cuerpo es la hormiga? -Castiel seguía el avance de dos hormigas que caminaban con rapidez buscando algún rastro de comida por el borde del zócalo.

\- No -Sam no se extrañó por ese comentario porque conocía al ángel y sabía que esos comentarios eran de lo más normal en él-. Voy a hacer un pequeño viaje. ¿Vienes?

Castiel levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Voy a Detroit. He localizado allí a alguien que podría ayudarnos con todo este tema.

Castiel se sintió algo mal. No quería ocultarle a Sam que se había puesto en contacto con su hermano, pero conocía perfectamente a Dean y sabía que si se lo decía, rompería también el poco contacto que había tenido con él. No sabía si era ser egoísta o no porque había sentimientos que aún confundía, pero si lo pensaba, era mejor que al menos uno de los dos estuviera en contacto con Dean.

\- Voy a quedarme. Aquí hay aún muchos libros por revisar y creo que así podríamos adelantar más en la investigación.

Sam asintió, concordando él también que era lo mejor.

\- Pues... voy a irme ya. Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa, ¿vale? -se agachó ligeramente para darle una palmada en el hombro.

\- Lo mismo te digo -sonrió sin mirarle a los ojos. No podía. No le gustaba engañar a Sam aunque fuera por fuerza mayor.

 

Al rato todo quedó en silencio y Castiel volvió a centrar la vista en la pared de enfrente. Tenía la esperanza de que Dean apareciera, de que le dijera algo, de que quisiera ponerse en contacto con él. Dos horas más tarde se quedó dormido acurrucado en el suelo.

Cuando se despertó le dolía todo. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido y esa sensación unida al dolor generalizado le recordó a cuando vivió en la calle. Ahora, a diferencia de aquellos tiempos, pudo darse una ducha con agua templada, comer algo caliente, y acostarse entre sábanas limpias.

Dean no había aparecido y, aunque se lo esperaba, tuvo que reconocer que se sentía un poco defraudado.

 

 

 

Castiel tuvo que admitir que el refugio estaba demasiado vacío sin Sam. No es que fuera la alegría de la huerta, o que el menor de los Winchester fuera conocido por las fiestas que daba ni mucho menos, pero era una buena compañía. Para el ángel, así era como se medían los buenos amigos; cuando podían estar juntos en silencio sin necesidad de decirse nada.

Dean tampoco había dado señales en esos días. Lo había esperado a la misma hora, cuando lo había oído la última vez al otro lado de la puerta, pero nada. Ni rastro de él.

Buscar también se había vuelto algo tedioso. Aunque en las múltiples charlas que mantenía con Sam a diario le mintiera sobre los libros que estaba investigando, lo cierto era que no había abierto ninguno. Cada vez lo tenía más claro; la única manera que había para que Dean quisiera salir del infierno era por su propio pie. Que Sam fuera a forzarlo a salir o a aventurarse a entrar para encontrarle no haría más que enojar al mayor de los Winchester. Y eso, estando las cosas como estaban, no era nada bueno.

 

 

Para despejarse un rato fue a comprar, hizo la colada, y se entretuvo en el escaparate de una tienda del centro comercial donde regalaban mascotas abandonadas.

Cuando llegó al búnker lo organizó todo y fue directo a su dormitorio. Bueno, al de Dean. Realmente no sabía cómo llamarlo.

Al abrir la puerta iba mirando al suelo, por eso no se dio cuenta que alguien se le echó encima. El desconocido lo zarandeó y lo lanzó de espaldas contra la pared. Castiel sólo atinó a sostenerse para no caer y a prepararse para el siguiente golpe. ¿Quién se había colado allí dentro con la de protecciones que había?

El desconocido, un tipo alto con grandes entradas, gruñó y abrió la boca enseñando unos enormes colmillos. ¿Cómo coño había entrado un vampiro allí dentro?

Castiel observó la habitación. ¿Podría llegar al otro lado para alcanzar el cajón donde Dean guardaba gran parte de sus armas?

El vampiro debió de leerle el pensamiento porque lo interceptó a mitad de camino, lo agarró de la pechera de la camisa, y lo lanzó hacia el otro lado, haciendo que Castiel chocara contra las puertas del armario. Éste crujió en protesta por el golpe y se zarandeó peligrosamente.

Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, el vampiro se le echó de nuevo encima.

 

 

 

Dean se acercó a la puerta. Había estado varios días luchando contra sí mismo, impidiéndose hablar con Castiel y negándose cualquier ayuda. ¿Por qué se castigaba de esa manera? ¿Tanto se repudiaba que no se permitía ni siquiera unos minutos en compañía de su ángel?

Sí, lo había llamado así y no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Castiel era suyo. ¿O era al revés? No lo sabía. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que le había rezado más que a cualquier otra divinidad que conociera.

Al llegar a la puerta se la quedó mirando. ¿Cuántos días había estado sin acercarse? ¿Una semana? ¿Más, menos? Y no había ninguna nota. Si eso significaba que Cas se había dado al fin por aludido y había comenzado a olvidarle tal y como le había pedido en el primer papel que le mandó, bienvenido fuera.

No quiso aceptar que se sintió algo más solo que antes. Si el ángel ya había empezado a excluirle de su vida, que así fuera.

Bueno, ya había conseguido lo que buscaba, ¿no? ¿Por qué no se alegraba por ello?

Se acercó más a la puerta para comprobar que realmente no había ninguna nota cuando oyó un estruendo al otro lado. Le extrañó que Castiel estuviera montando tanto ruido. Entonces escuchó un gruñido. Su instinto de cazador se puso en alerta, blandió la espada con una mano y con la otra empujó la puerta para entrar.

 

No tuvo tiempo para pensar. Sólo le dio tiempo a ver un vampiro sobre Castiel intentando morderle el cuello mientras lo tenía aprisionado contra el armario.

Sin pensárselo dos veces avanzó con determinación hacia ellos alzando la espada sobre su cabeza. Apenas tuvo que hacer un efímero movimiento para rebanarle el cuello a ese monstruo de lado a lado. Un segundo más tarde, cabeza y cuerpo caían ante los pies de ambos.

Dean miró a Castiel. No parecía tener ninguna herida de gravedad. El cuello le sangraba levemente porque el vampiro había llegado a clavar los colmillos en él, pero no lo suficiente como para temer por su salud. Pensar que si hubiera tardado diez segundos más en llegar habría sido demasiado tarde, fue más que suficiente para que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo de arriba a abajo. No pensando en lo que hacía, aprisionó con su cuerpo el de Castiel contra el armario y lo besó.

Fue rudo, tosco, y no pidió permiso. Eso fue todo lo que Dean tenía para ofrecerle; un beso nacido de la más pura necesidad, de sus más bajos instintos.

Castiel aceptó el beso. Aunque no le hubiera pedido permiso, él lo quería de igual modo. Lo necesitaba. Había esperado mucho para llegar a ese momento.

Lástima que durara tan poco.

Dean se separó de él para mirarle a los ojos, entonces se dio cuanta de lo que había hecho. No hizo falta que dijera nada, su cara lo dijo todo.

Cabreado más consigo mismo que otra cosa por haberse dejado llevar de esa manera, retrocedió, y en su avance, pateó el cuerpo inerte del vampiro. Llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió de un golpe.

\- ¡Dean, espera! -Castiel avanzó con rapidez hacia él, temiendo que, si la puerta se cerraba, no volvería a verle nunca más.

El cazador no le hizo caso y siguió su avance imperturbable, entrando por la puerta hacia el infierno con paso firme.

Castiel fue tras él, agarró el canto de la puerta antes de que se cerrara y empujó para evitar quedarse fuera. Eso hizo que su cuerpo perdiera el equilibrio hacia delante y cayera, chocando las costillas contra el suelo. Quedó con la mitad del cuerpo en la habitación y la otra mitad en el infierno.

El lugar debió de sentir la intromisión porque el suelo comenzó a temblar. Rugidos de distinta índole comenzaron a llegar de diversas partes y un viento abrasador oscuro levantó el polvo negro y quemado del suelo.

Dean se dio la vuelta porque sabía que algo no iba bien. La visión de Castiel en el suelo y malherido intentando levantarse pudo con él. Sin pensarlo se dio media vuelta y llegó a su lado justo cuando varias sombras negras avanzaban hacia Cas sobrevolando sus cabezas. El cazador lo levantó del suelo sin hacer apenas esfuerzo y se adentró en su habitación dejando la puerta cerrada tras él.

Con Castiel en los brazos, avanzó hacia la cama para dejarle con suavidad sobre la colcha.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Castiel asintió. Tenía magullada la costilla que había chocado contra el suelo además de que el vampiro le había dado una pequeña paliza sin que él pudiera reaccionar al ataque. En ese mismo instante se sentía como una mierda.

\- Sí -mintió-. Gracias por volverte -susurró.

Dean tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca. Se había sentado en el borde de la cama y lo miraba atentamente. Quería decirle que no lo habría dejado ahí tirado por nada del mundo, pero no le salían las palabras, así que se limitó a mirarle. Tenía mil preguntas para hacerle y cero segundos para ello. No podía quedarse allí más tiempo. No podía. No debía.

\- Debiste de haberme hecho caso cuando te dije que me olvidaras -su voz fue seria e inquebrantable.

\- Me olvidé de olvidarte.

Dean parpadeó confundido. No se esperaba esas palabras. No se las esperaba para nada, y oírlas hizo que sonriera levemente, como si no se permitiera tampoco hacerlo.

Sin decir nada se levantó de la cama, agarró el cuerpo sin vida del vampiro por el abrigo y lo dejó colgando al lado de su cuerpo. Un chorro de sangre le salpicó las botas. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió, y tiró el cadáver dentro del infierno. Le dio una patada a la cabeza que había quedado descolgada del cuerpo y también la mandó al otro lado. Finalmente fue detrás para salir de allí.

\- ¿Vas a volver mañana? -Castiel seguía tumbado en la cama, dolorido, y mareado por los últimos acontecimientos.

Dean se volvió. Tenía los labios tan apretados que eran una fina línea blanca en su manchado rostro.

\- No -y desapareció cerrando la puerta tras él.

Castiel cerró los ojos cuando se quedó solo. Comezó a temblar tanto que tuvo que taparse con las sábanas. No sabía si esos escalofríos se debían al cansancio, a la pelea, a la presencia de Dean o a su beso. Posiblemente fuera todo junto.

 

 

 

Dean arrastró el cuerpo inerte del vampiro hasta alejarlo de la puerta. Eso no se había escapado del infierno, entonces ¿cómo había llegado hasta Castiel?

Temeroso de que el búnker estuviera mal protegido, no iba a tener más remedio que regresar para asegurarse de que Cas y su hermano estuvieran a salvo.

Con el cuerpo del vampiro arrastrando a su lado como si fuera un saco de patatas, no pudo evitar pensar en el beso que le había dado. ¿Por qué diablos lo había hecho? ¿Y por qué Cas le había correspondido? A los dos les gustaban las mujeres, entonces... ¿a qué se debía ese momento entre ellos?

Se negaba a pensar que le estuviera pasando como le ocurrían a los presos en las cárceles. No.

Negó con la cabeza porque el sentimiento no era el mismo. Esa atracción que sentía por Cas era... era otra cosa. No sabía cómo llamarla, pero estaba ahí. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

No saber qué nombre ponerle a eso que sentía lo frustró y lo cabreó, provocando que un ataque de violencia invadiera su cuerpo.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino, tiró el cadáver al suelo y comenzó a patearlo. Ya estaba más que muerto, pero le dio igual; ese trozo de mierda que había matado en la habitación había tenido la culpa de todo.

Durante un buen rato estuvo golpeándole y pateándole hasta descargar toda su furia sobre él.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**CAPITULO 5**

 

 

 

Castiel seguía dormido cuando Dean abrió la puerta muy despacio para entrar en la habitación. Sobre la mesita de noche había un frasco de analgésicos y al lado una botella de Whisky.

\- El remedio de los Winchester -murmuró caminando hacia él.

El ángel dormía apaciblemente, aunque aún tenía una mano puesta en la costilla dolorida. Dean se la examinó para comprobar que no estuviera rota ni dañara ningún órgano. Afortunadamente sólo había sido un susto, pero debía de admitir que un golpe en esa zona dolía bastante.

Dejando a Cas descansando un poco más, se volvió hacia el estropicio de sangre que había en el suelo y parte del armario para comenzar a limpiarlo. Temía hacer ruido, ya no solo por despertar a Cas, sino porque no quería encontrarse con Sam. No estaba preparado aún para eso. Lo cierto era que no sabía si lo estaría alguna vez.

 

Castiel despertó y parpadeó varias veces antes de enfocar la mirada al fondo. Reconocería esa espalda en cualquier parte. Se incorporó levemente y lo llamó.

\- Dean -susurró para no asustarle.

Dean se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Dejó el trapo que estaba usando para limpiar las puertas del armario colgado en los tiradores y se acercó hacia él. Traía las manos manchadas de sangre.

\- Son de limpiar la habitación -intentó defenderse. Si hubieran sido restos de alguna de sus torturas, estaría manchado de arriba abajo-. No he podido limpiar mejor porque temía despertarte. Tampoco quería salir fuera y encontrarme con Sam de esta manera.

\- Sam no está -le informó-. Ha ido a Detroit por un caso -no era una mentira exactamente.

\- Ah -fue todo lo que pudo decir porque no se esperaba esa información-. Me alegra que Sam siga investigando.

Castiel no respondió. No quería mentirle, pero decirle la verdad sería peor.

\- ¿Cómo tienes las costillas? -su cara fue de verdadera preocupación, y con razón, porque se había hecho daño por su culpa, por haberse ido de esa manera y por haber intentado huir de él.

\- Mejorando -no pudo evitar salir de la cama aguantando un pequeño pinchazo-. Voy a comprobar la seguridad del búnker. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Dean no tenía muy claro si aceptar. Le gustaría ver todo aquello, recordar el único sitio al que había podido llamar hogar, pero por otra parte sabía que sería una manera de torturarse porque no podría volver allí nunca más.

\- Desactivaré las trampas para demonios por ti.

El tono de voz de Cas fue algo cómico. A Dean le recordó a un adolescente que alardeaba delante de su conquista. Le recordó a él cuando era más joven e intentaba impresionar a alguna chica.

Sonrió sin poderlo evitar. Era la primera vez que lo hacía con ganas, sintiéndolo, y no siendo parte del regocijo que le proporcionaba torturar.

 

 

Caminaron por el búnker despacio, mirando cada ventana, cada rincón, cada hechizo. Y nada. Todo estaba tal y como Sam lo había dejado al irse. No había nada fuera de lugar y no había nada extraño.

\- No entiendo cómo ha llegado ese vampiro a mi habitación -Castiel hizo un alto en el camino parándose en un lateral de esa gran sala para organizar los libros que se había dejado abiertos-. ¿Crees que habrá salido por la puerta del infierno?

\- No suele haber cosas así en el infierno. Esos van al purgatorio directamente, pero quién sabe -no se esmeró demasiado en la respuesta porque tenía otras preguntas en mente-. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu gracia?

\- Se agotó -respondió igual de enigmático que él-. Por suerte he podido contarlo.

\- Se te da bien ser humano.

Castiel se volvió para mirarle porque no sabía si eso era un cumplido dicho con ironía o simplemente una observación.

\- No he tenido más remedio. Ahora sólo queda ver si mis hermanos pueden recuperar sus alas para que vuelvan al cielo.

\- ¿Tú no quieres volver? -mientras comprobaban el búnker, Castiel le había contado cómo había terminado Metatron y cómo había quedado Hannah al mando de todo.

El vaso que tenía Castiel entre las manos fue devuelto a su sitio con suavidad, sin hacer ningún ruido.

\- No... no creo que pueda volver al cielo nunca más -se alejó mirando el suelo, como si su mente estuviera a años luz de allí.

Dean frunció el ceño porque no le entendía.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes volver? Por lo poco que he visto, ahora han vuelto a confiar en ti. Eres su comandante y líder. Están deseando que tomes el mando.

Castiel negó con la cabeza.

\- No pueden seguir a un ángel cuyos pensamientos son tan impuros.

Dean lo miró fijamente, sabiendo de sobra lo que quería decir.

\- Cas. Ese beso no fue nada -le aclaró. Caminó tres pasos hacia delante pero sin atreverse a llegar a él-. Una demostración de lo contento que estaba por haber llegado a tiempo.

Castiel no le creyó. Lo miró a los ojos intentando buscar la verdad, pero Dean desvió la mirada.

\- Dean. Mírame.

Dean no lo hizo por lo que Castiel avanzó hacia él. El cazador quiso retroceder los tres pasos que había dado antes pero no pudo. Miró al techo y luego miró al suelo. Le dio una patada a la alfombra y, bajo sus pies, apareció una trampa para demonios. Los ojos negros aparecieron sin poderlo evitar.

\- ¡Sácame de aquí! -ladró.

Castiel no le hizo caso. Entró dentro del círculo y caminó decidido hacia él.

\- Mírame -le susurró, ahora peligrosamente pegado a él.

Dean bufó por la nariz. Sentía que se ahogaba, como si ese maldito círculo se estuviera haciendo cada vez más y más pequeño.

\- Dean -insistió Castiel-. Mírame.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! -gruñó. Respiraba llenando los pulmones todo lo que podía pero aún así sentía que le faltaba el aire. Había comenzado a jadear mientras un calor infernal le abrasaba las venas. Era como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en un río de lava.

Obcecado y cabezota como él solo, Castiel no temió en ningún momento por su vida, ni siquiera cuando se acercó hacia Dean. Lo agarró de los antebrazos, y lo atrajo hacia él hasta hacer chocar sus labios contra los suyos.

Dean no se esperaba ese movimiento. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se acercaría a un demonio como él?

De todas formas daba igual, porque al sentir los labios de Castiel sobre los suyos, su cuerpo reaccionó calmándose, transformando esa furia descontrolada en pasión y deseo. Sintió cómo le recorría los brazos hasta llegar a sus manos, donde entrelazó levemente los dedos con los suyos, luego lo guió hacia él para que lo rodeara con los brazos.

En esa posición, con los brazos de Castiel tras su propia espalda, habría sido muy fácil dominarle y doblegarle, incluso obligarle a que lo sacara de allí haciéndole daño si fuera preciso, pero Dean no quería eso. Ya no.

Los dos habían quedado atrapados en un beso que parecía no tener fin. Se mordisqueaban los labios y entrelazaban las lenguas haciéndolas jugar entre ellas.

Castiel se soltó del amarre de las enormes manos de ese hombre sobre su trasero y subió los brazos para rodearle el cuello con ellos. No necesitó tomar impulso para subir las piernas y apresarle las caderas con ellas.

El demonio que Dean llevaba dentro rugió al sentir esas piernas oprimiéndole. O quizás no fuera su parte demoníaca, sino él mismo sollozando de felicidad al conseguir al fin lo que tanto había soñado y que tanto se había negado durante muchísimo tiempo.

Pero no quería pensar. En ese preciso instante sólo existía lo que Castiel le estaba haciendo sentir. Era tan maravilloso, tan auténtico, tan... puro. Apretó las manos sobre las nalgas del ángel, apresándolas con fuerza y acercándolas más a él si eso era posible. Inconsciente, adelantó las caderas y le salió al encuentro, arrancando un gruñido de sus labios.

\- Cas -susurró. Deslizó la lengua sobre su labio inferior y bebió de él.

\- Dean -exhaló echando la cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiera lamerle el cuello-. Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Las palabras de Castiel provocaron que Dean se detuviera en el acto. No dijo nada, ni se movió. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y los ojos negros fijos en él. Le puso las manos en las caderas y lo empujó hasta que Cas se soltó de su cuerpo. Entonces se alejó todo lo que pudo de él.

Castiel no se iba a dejar engañar ni asustar por eso. Lo conocía bien, mejor que a sí mismo, así que sabía de sobra cuál iba a ser su reacción. Dean no tardó en hablar.

\- Te has vuelto loco -susurró, controlando más de lo que esperaba la voz.

\- No. Sé lo que te estoy pidiendo.

Dean comenzó a reírse sin poderlo evitar. Estuvo así un buen rato, hasta que poco a poco volvió a la tranquilidad. Castiel aprovechó entonces para seguir la conversación.

\- No puedes negar lo que sientes después de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

\- Me parece que te estás confundiendo. Esto no es amor, Cas, es lujuria.

\- Llámalo como quieras, pero tú también deseas lo mismo que yo.

Dean avanzó hacia él, despacio, glorioso, regodeándose en sí mismo mientras lo hacía. Luego se inclinó un poco sobre el oído de Cas. Quería que se enterara bien lo que iba a decirle.

\- ¿Qué lo llame como quiera? -sonrió-. Me va a hacer gracia ver cómo esperas amor mientras te arranco la ropa y arrincono tu cuerpo contra la pared. Voy a reírme cuando te destroce ese culito que tienes y te lo folle mil veces hasta que no puedas volver a sentarte en la vida -jadeó-. Vas a nombrar el santoral entero mientras te corres una y otra vez hasta que digas que ya no puedes más. Sí, Cas, queremos exactamente lo mismo -se burló.

Castiel sabía cuál era el propósito de Dean y no se iba a dejar amedrentar. Volvió la cabeza hasta mirarle fijamente y a muy poca distancia.

\- Sé como eres, sé lo que sientes, y sé que un par de palabras sucias no van a convencerme de lo contrario -osó acercarse más, hasta rozar los labios con los suyos-. Yo también quiero que te corras dentro de mí, pero eso no me hace confundir un sentimiento por otro. Quiero que me ames y que me folles, Dean, y sé que una cosa no tiene por qué ser distinta a la otra.

Dean no sabía qué replicarle porque lo había dejado sin palabras. ¿Desde cuando el ángel hablaba de esa manera? Incapaz de reaccionar, vio cómo Castiel se alejaba hasta salir del circulo justo antes de volverse hacia él.

\- No puedes engañarme, y lo sabes. Ahora serás un demonio, Dean, pero sigues siendo tú, y eso prevalece sobre todo lo demás -se volvió y caminó varios pasos hasta que pareció recordar algo, se paró, y se dio la vuelta para mirarle-. Ya te saqué del infierno una vez, y puedo volver a repetirlo.

Acto seguido lanzó una botellita de cristal sobre el borde del circulo. Éste se rompió en mil pedazos salpicando de agua todo su alrededor y borrando parte de la trampa haciendo que el demonio pudiera escapar.

Dean tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás cuando notó que el agua bendita, porque era agua bendita, le salpicaba en los vaqueros y en las botas. Maldita fuera ese hijo de puta que lo tenía cogido por los huevos. Había intentado alejarlo de él, meterle el miedo en el cuerpo sacando su peor faceta de demonio. Cualquier ángel se habría escandalizado, ¿no? ¿Quién cojones le iba a decir que a Cas le iban las conversaciones guarras?

Eso llevó a una cosa y luego a otra y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba solo en la habitación. Cas se había ido y él, y su mente, se habían quedado con la imagen en la cabeza de un ángel en la cama, tumbado bajo su cuerpo implorándole que lo poseyera una y otra vez. Contra eso no se podía luchar. ¿Cómo iba a contenerse contra algo que deseaba tan fervientemente?

Sabía que no se merecía la amistad de Castiel, ni su amor, ni nada que pudiera ofrecerle. Ahora era un demonio, un monstruo, una abominación contra la que había estado luchando durante mucho tiempo.

Tenía que ser fuerte y decir que no. Tenía que alejarse de Cas como fuera.

 

 

 

 

 

Hannah llegó al parque donde había quedado con Castiel y él ya se encontraba allí. Estaba al fondo del todo, sentado en un banco entre dos árboles viendo jugar a los niños. Con paso calmado a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba, caminó hacia él.

\- Buenas tardes, Castiel.

Cas se giró hacia ella y le sonrió. Se echó hacia un lado en el banco y con una mano le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Ella lo hizo.

\- Traigo noticias, Castiel, buenas noticias.

Él asintió sin decir nada, esperando oír lo que Hannah tenía que decirle.

\- Hemos conseguido controlar a Metatron y a todos sus seguidores. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que podamos recuperar el cielo y volver a él.

Castiel tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca mientras oía la noticia. No sabía cómo tomársela. Era bueno, muy bueno. Eso era por lo que tanto habían luchado, pero él no lo sentía como antes y Hannah se dio cuenta.

\- ¿No te alegras?

\- Claro que me alegro -la miró fugazmente y volvió de nuevo los ojos hacia el suelo arenoso-. Es lo que queríamos y lo que necesitamos. Los ángeles tienen que estar en el cielo y unidos como antes.

\- Tú ya no tienes la gracia que tomaste prestada, pero no te preocupes porque haremos que Metatron te devuelva la tuya.

\- ¡No! -tanta efusividad le pilló de sorpresa. A Hannah también.

\- ¿Ya no quieres volver con nosotros? -en la voz del ángel se notaba cierto grado de tristeza-. Te necesitamos, Castiel. Necesitamos a alguien que nos dirija allí arriba.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, Hannah; yo sólo quiero ser un ángel, nada más -se pasó la mano por el pelo despeinándose a su paso-. Supongo que volveré, pero antes tengo que terminar un par de cosas que tengo pendiente.

\- ¿Cuánto vas a tardar? Te esperaremos.

\- No lo sé -y se quedó callado, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Hannah se levantó y lo miró desde arriba. Tenía el ceño fruncido por el sol, pero quizás también fuera por las palabras de Castiel.

\- Te iré informando.

\- Gracias -al levantar la cabeza para mirarla, ella ya se había ido.

 

 

 

\- Dean.

La voz de Crowley sonó tras él. Al volverse tuvo que mirar dos veces para verle. Ante el rey del infierno había una pila de cuerpos desmembrados y algunos ya en cierto estado de descomposición. Todo obra de Dean. Desde que había vuelto de su visita al búnker, no había parado de torturar ni de matar. Tenía la camisa chorreando sangre, con los antebrazos pringosos y rojos por la masacre que había cometido. No estaba dejando títere con cabeza y aún así él necesitaba más.

\- Vas a dejarme el infierno despoblado. Tendré que volver al Vaticano a reclutar almas podridas -se jactó rodeando la pila de cuerpos y acercándose a Dean-. ¿Un mal día?

Dean no respondió. Se limpió la frente con el brazo y se tomó unos segundos para preguntarle a Crowley algo que le había estado rondando la cabeza esas últimas horas.

\- ¿Qué sabes del vampiro que ha atacado a Castiel?

\- ¿Qué vampiro? -Crowley se hizo el sueco, pero Dean no se dejó engañar.

\- Como le hagas daño... -no necesitó terminar la frase. Su gesto apretando el mango de la primera espada fue más que obvio.

\- Creo que, en lugar de amenazarme, lo que deberías hacer es vigilar la puerta como te dije.

Dean fue a responderle con otra amenaza, pero Crowley frunció el ceño y luego desapareció. Cabreado de que lo dejara con la palabra en la boca, lanzó la espada con furia clavándola en un cuerpo que ya estaba más que muerto y que, por no tener, no le quedaba ni sangre. El arma cayó al suelo rasgando la piel muerta.

\- De puta madre -gruñó. No quería acercarse a Castiel porque sabía que caería, que no podría controlarse como había pasado el otro día y debía evitarlo a toda costa. Si ya era peligroso estar con él cuando sólo era un cazador, ahora que también era un demonio... Debía de alejarle como fuera. Por eso no permitiría que Sam tampoco se acercara a él. También se avergonzaba de sí mismo, de lo que se había convertido y de lo que podría llegar a ser si no lograba controlarse.

 

 

 

\- ¿Cas? -Sam se tapó el oído contrario para intentar oír mejor. Había demasiado ruido en la calle y la cobertura tampoco era muy buena-. ¿Me oyes?

\- Sí -se levantó de la silla y caminó alrededor de la mesa del salón mientras atendía la llamada-. ¿Todo bien por ahí? ¿Has encontrado algo?

\- No he encontrado nada que nos pueda ayudar con el tema de Dean, pero he hablado con varias personas y puedo tener una pista de una mujer que tiene un libro muy antiguo. Quizás ahí haya algo.

\- Ten cuidado -sonó más a una orden que a otra cosa.

\- No te preocupes -lo tranquilizó-. ¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí? ¿Alguna novedad?

Castiel cerró los ojos unos segundos. No quería mentir a Sam. Odiaba no contarle la verdad a su amigo, pero tenía que hacerlo, sobre todo por el bien de Dean.

\- Sin novedad -repitió-. Nada en los libros y nada en las carpetas. Sigo mirando y buscando algo de información extra, pero nadie sabe nada.

\- Ya sabíamos que esto iba a ser complicado. Lo importante es que no nos rindamos.

\- No nos rendiremos -le dio la razón.

 

 

 

Dean se mantuvo un par de días alejado de Castiel. Observaba la puerta desde la distancia, pero jamás se aventuraba a acercarse demasiado, mucho menos pasar al otro lado. Confiaba en que Cas hubiera vuelto a activar las trampas. Si algo llegara a pasarle por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría. En cuanto Sam volviera y supiera que ambos podían protegerse el uno al otro, él se quitaría del medio. Ya vería donde iría. Quizás le preguntase a Crowley por algún lugar para un demonio con muchas ansias de sangre. Al menos así se sentía él.

\- Dean.

Confundido, se dio la vuelta para atender la voz que lo llamaba, hasta que se dio cuenta que sonaba en su cabeza. Era Cas. ¿Cómo podía ser él si ya no era un ángel? ¿Por qué podía oírle?

\- Sé que me estás escuchando, Dean. Te necesito.

\- Cállate -murmuró. Parecía que estuviera hablando solo.

\- Ven -Castiel parecía no darse por vencido.

\- No -resopló por la nariz-. Déjame en paz.

Un silencio de unos segundos lo puso en alerta. ¿Y si Cas le había hecho caso y lo había dejado solo? No quiso admitir que suspiró aliviado cuando la voz de Castiel sonó de nuevo en su cabeza.

\- Dudo mucho que estés en paz. Ven conmigo, Dean. Yo puedo ayudarte.

\- Cas -siseó-, por favor. Déjame solo.

\- ¿Por qué, Dean? ¿Quieres seguir responsabilizándote de algo de lo que no eres culpable? ¿Por qué no quieres ser feliz?

\- ¡Porque nunca lo he sido! -ladró tan fuerte que tembló ligeramente el suelo. Antes de seguir hablando tuvo que respirar varias veces soltando aire caliente por la nariz-. No sé lo que es ser feliz. Sólo conozco la vida de un cazador, viajando de un lugar a otro, viendo pasar caras una y otra vez. La experiencia de todos estos años me ha enseñado que todo el que se acerca a mí no acaba bien. Tú eres una muestra de ello. Si no hubieras bajado al infierno a buscarme, ahora serías un ángel del Señor, estarías en el cielo tocando el arpa, comiendo uvas y queso, y no siendo un simple mortal. Sólo sé joderle la vida a la gente.

Castiel no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero no le dijo nada porque Dean no le haría caso, nunca lo hacía. Sólo escuchaba lo que él quería oír, nada más, así que lo intentó de otra manera.

\- Anoche soñé contigo. No era gran cosa, pero se te veía feliz.

Dean no quería seguirle el juego, pero le era imposible contenerse y no preguntar.

\- ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

\- Nada -respondió con sencillez-. Estabas sentado en una de esas sillas plegables de jardín. Hacía sol, pero te daba algo de brisa en la cara. Tenías los ojos cerrados y disfrutabas de ese momento. Nada más.

Dean cerró los ojos imaginando el sueño de Castiel y haciéndolo suyo. Le gustaba esa visión relajada de sí mismo. Ojalá hubiera tenido momentos así.

\- Ven, Dean -Cas no esperó a que le respondiera-. Duerme conmigo esta noche.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, Dean negó con la cabeza. Cada vez le costaba más decirle que no.

\- No insistas más -susurró-. Por favor.

\- Dean, yo... te necesito esta noche.

El demonio dentro de él rugió. ¿O había sido la lujuria? No lo tenía claro, pero lo que sí sabía era que no iba a salir bien de esa. Sonrió intentando despejarse de ese momento y alejar al ángel de sus pensamientos.

\- Quién me iba a mí a decir que los ángeles se ponían cachondos. ¿Quieres sentir mi polla en tu culo, Cas?

Castiel no se iba a dejar amedrentar por ese vocabulario vulgar y soez de Dean, porque sabía lo que pretendía, así que le siguió el juego.

\- Sí. Quiero que te corras dentro de mí y que grites mi nombre una y otra vez cuando lo hagas. Toda la noche, hasta que no pueda mover ni un solo músculo para salir de la cama.

Los dientes le chirriaron mientras le escuchaba. No iba a picar, no iba a picar.

\- Eso no me lo dices a la cara -escupió.

\- Ven y te demostraré lo que puedo hacer delante de ti.

Picó, claro que picó, y los pocos segundos que tardó en llegar a la puerta y colocarse a los pies de la cama donde estaba tumbado Castiel estuvo repitiéndose que iría a la habitación, le daría una lección a ese engreído, y se volvería al infierno. Qué iluso.

\- A ver si eres capaz de repetir todo lo que me has dicho antes -alardeó frente a él, mirándole fijamente, y con todos los músculos del cuerpo en tensión.

\- Haré algo mejor -Cas apartó las sábanas que lo tapaban echándolas a un lado por completo. Al hacerlo, apareció su cuerpo desnudo con una evidente erección-. Te demostraré con hechos las palabras que te he dicho antes.

Antes de empezar Dean supo que había perdido la batalla.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 

 

Castiel se puso de rodillas cuando lo vio acercarse al borde de la cama. Alzó los brazos y lo ayudó a desprenderse de la camisa y de la camiseta. Luego echó mano del cinturón. Lo lanzó a un lado y le abrió los pantalones. Cuando comenzó a deslizar la mano por dentro de la ropa interior, Dean lo detuvo. Lo agarró de la muñeca y le apartó la mano.

\- Túmbate -ordenó, y el ángel obedeció.

Verle así expuesto y expectante provocó que salivara más de la cuenta. Él mismo se quitó su propia ropa de dos tirones y se metió en la cama con él, poniéndose de rodillas entre sus piernas.

Nunca le había chupado la polla a otro hombre. Era algo que nunca se había planteado. Ahora no se podía imaginar estar en ningún otro lugar que no fuera ese.

\- Quiero chupártela -sonó como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, pero era Dean Winchester, y él no necesitaba pedir permiso para nada.

\- Sí -jadeó Cas. Separó las piernas y se expuso aún más ante sus ojos.

Dean no se lo pensó y se agachó, acogiéndole en su boca deslizándolo prácticamente hasta su garganta.

El gemido de Castiel se escuchó por todo el búnker. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y elevó las caderas, intentando profundizar más en su boca. Estiró un brazo hasta apoyar una mano sobre la cabeza de Dean. Entrelazó los dedos entre sus cabellos y rotó las caderas notando la presión desde otro ángulo.

\- Sigue -jadeó, incapaz de contenerse-. Sigue, Dean.

Los labios de Dean parecían haber sido creados para darle placer al ángel. Por nada del mundo pararía, por eso volvió a succionar y a recorrer esa erección con la punta de la lengua, embadurnándola bien con su saliva. Cuando lo tuvo al borde del precipicio, se incorporó y lo miró.

\- Fóllame.

Castiel parpadeó porque no se esperaba esa declaración. Dean siempre había alardeado de cómo iba a dejarle el trasero y de lo mucho que quería correrse en él. No entendía ahora esa petición.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó sin poderlo evitar.

\- Porque quiero -respondió sin entrar en detalles. No iba a decirle que no quería hacerle daño, o que temía no controlar su fuerza con él. De todas formas, lo necesitaba tanto, tanto, que tenía que experimentar algo nuevo. Ahora, ya, en ese preciso instante.

Se tumbó boca arriba en la cama y separó las piernas, mostrándose sin ningún pudor ante sus ojos.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres... -Castiel se incorporó ocupando el lugar entre las piernas de Dean. La erección del cazador desafiaba la gravedad y demostraba por sí misma el grado de excitación que tenía. Se afianzó bien y se arrimó a su entrada-... que así sea.

Sin perder más tiempo puso las palmas de las manos sobre los muslos de Dean y los separó ligeramente. Lo sostuvo así mientras entraba en él sin formar demasiado estropicio.

Colarse no fue tarea fácil porque Dean era demasiado estrecho y la lubricación algo escasa.

Echó las caderas hacia atrás y escupió un par de veces antes de intentarlo de nuevo.

Dean gruñó al verle actuar de esa manera. Quién le hubiera dicho a él cuando conoció a ese estirado ángel por aquel entonces, tan carente de sentimientos, que haría ahora algo así. No podía evitar sentirse poderoso por arrastrar a un ángel del Señor directo al infierno.

Levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza para agarrarse a la almohada mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo se expandía para dar cobijo a Castiel, que profundizaba en él cada vez con más perseverancia.

Durante un rato estuvo con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, respirando por la boca, viviendo ese momento que tan distinto era del infierno. Todo lo que rodeaba a Cas era puro, era fresco, y él sólo sabía compararlo con haber abierto una ventana en la sala de estar del averno.

Cuando abrió los ojos, observó a Castiel mordiéndose el labio inferior y con la mirada clavada en ellos dos, donde ambos cuerpos se unían formando uno solo.

La imagen de todo el conjunto, unido a lo que estaba sintiendo, provocó que algo explotara dentro de él a la altura del estómago. Arqueó la espalda mientras estiraba más los brazos sobre la cabeza dejándose ir para disfrutar de ese orgasmo que amenazaba con devorarle por dentro.

Castiel supo que el momento había llegado, por eso alargó la mano para cogerle la erección y masturbarle. En apenas unos segundos Dean comenzó a correrse sobre el dorso de su mano. Cas, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, se corrió con él.

Jadeantes y saciados, quedaron mirándose con los ojos vidriosos, sin apenas parpadear y sin poder articular palabra.

Castiel salió de su cuerpo con lentitud y se tumbó a su lado. El corazón aún le martilleaba sobre el pecho, sintiéndose saciado y tranquilo, al menos por el momento. No supo cuánto rato estuvo así, hasta que Dean arrimó su cuerpo al suyo.

\- ¿Estás dormido?

\- No -respondió con la voz ronca de haber estado largo rato callado.

\- Bien -le mordió un hombro-, porque quiero más.

 

Dean se marchó un par de horas más tarde, cuando un cansado y agotado Castiel cayó profundamente dormido entre las sábanas que aún olían a sexo y a deseos satisfechos.

Antes de cruzar la puerta se permitió mirar hacia atrás para echarle un último vistazo. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no conseguía esa sensación de paz y saciedad que ahora sentía. Con una ligera sonrisa en los labios cerró la puerta tras él.

 

 

 

 

\- El cielo está en nuestras manos. Es nuestro.

A Castiel le hizo gracia el comentario de Hannah porque precisamente Dean y él, apenas unas horas atrás, habían tocado el cielo sin necesidad de usar las manos. Bueno, habían usado alguna que otra zona más privada, pero el resultado había sido el mismo.

\- Me alegro -respondió algo distante.

\- Parece que no te alegras.

\- Lo estoy, de verdad -Castiel adelantó la mano para tocar la de esa mujer. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de ese gesto tan humano. Los ángeles no necesitaban ser reconfortados, ni tocados, ni siquiera necesitaban esa clase de consuelo. Excepto él. Él siempre había necesito algo más, siempre había sido distinto al resto, y no fue hasta que conoció a Dean cuando se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había estado buscando se encontraba en ese humano de piernas arqueadas y piel pecosa.

\- Necesito que vengas al cielo.

Castiel la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Sin ser un ángel poco podía hacer allí.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Tenemos tu gracia, Castiel. Te está esperando.

\- Te he dicho que necesito más tiempo -no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. Se levantó del banco del parque donde habían vuelto a quedar y lo rodeó intentando poner algo de distancia-. Pensé que había sido claro.

\- Y lo has sido, pero te necesitamos allá arriba.

\- Ya tenéis el cielo -les recordó-. Lo más difícil lo habéis hecho.

\- No -Hannah se levantó y caminó hacia él-. Precisamente lo más duro viene ahora. Aún hay ángeles que tienen miedo, que desconfían, que no saben qué camino elegir. Necesitamos que tú les ayudes y les devuelvas la fe.

Castiel suspiró. ¿Cómo se le devolvía la fe a alguien cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de volver a creer por ti mismo?

\- Ahora mismo no puedo ayudarte, lo siento -se excusó.

\- Eres un ángel, Castiel, y tu lugar está en el cielo.

\- Volveré -la cortó-, pero antes tengo una misión por hacer. No puedo dejar las cosas sin acabar.

\- ¿Y por qué no las acabas siendo un ángel? Tu poder será infinito y tu fuerza también. No entiendo por qué insistes en seguir siendo humano.

Él tampoco, quizás porque temía que, si volvía a ser un ángel, todos esos sentimientos que tenía por Dean se acabasen esfumando. Querer a alguien era toda una odisea y no comprendía cómo los humanos no se daban cuenta del poder que tenían cuando eso les ocurría. Ese cúmulo de sensaciones que iba experimentando, como el anhelo de verle, de saber de él, esas mariposas en el estómago cuando aparecía, cuando escuchaba su voz, cómo le temblaban las piernas cuando se acercaba, lo duro que se ponía simplemente con oler su piel, cómo lo besaba, la reacción de su piel al tocarle, esa sensación indescriptible al hacerle el amor... No, eso no se podía comparar con nada del mundo.

\- Paso a paso -fue todo lo que dijo, y con eso dio zanjada la conversación.

Hannah asintió, sabiendo que no debía insistir más.

\- Estaremos en contacto -murmuró con un rictus apático en la cara.

\- Bien.

Castiel no fue capaz de decir mucho más. Permaneció en ese parque un rato más paseando, sopesando si estaba eligiendo el camino correcto. Hannah tenía razón; si fuera un ángel, sería infinitamente más poderoso. Quizás esa fuerza era la que necesitaban para sacar a Dean del infierno.

Parecía ser el plan perfecto. No sabía si Dean era más fuerte que él, pero estaba seguro que, como ángel, podría hacerle frente. Y quizás ganase, pero sin duda perdería para siempre la confianza del cazador. Si realmente querían sacar a Dean del infierno y que fuera de nuevo él, debían de hacerlo sin usar la fuerza bruta. Obligándole sólo conseguirían el efecto contrario.

Confundido, llamó a Sam intentando encontrar la mejor solución para todos. Necesitaba hablar con un amigo que le diera un buen consejo.

\- Cas -la voz de Sam retumbó al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Va todo bien?

\- Sí -le mintió. Luego cambió de opinión-. Bueno, no.

Sam frunció el ceño. Algo le decía que Castiel no tenía un problema normal para ellos, como podía ser recordar un hechizo o clavarle una estaca en el corazón a un vampiro. Sospechaba que ahí había algo más.

\- Soy todo oídos -puso el intermitente para doblar a la derecha en la siguiente calle. Cuando encontró un hueco libre, aparcó con una mano y apagó el motor. No intentó salir del coche porque intuía que iba a necesitar privacidad para hablar con Cas.

\- ¿Te ha gustado alguien alguna vez? -el ángel fue directo a la yugular, por otro lado algo normal en él.

Sam esbozó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te refieres a estar enamorado?

\- Sí.

Sam se lamió los labios pensativo mientras recordaba a Jess. Cada vez pensaba menos en ella, pero no porque la hubiera olvidado, sino precisamente porque sabría que nunca podría hacerlo.

\- Sí, he estado enamorado. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no sé si estoy actuando bien.

\- Si te refieres a hacer el tonto, decir chorradas, alardear, fanfarronear y prometer alcanzar la luna... sí; los hombres somos expertos en esas cosas. Debe de ser algún fallo en el cromosoma Y.

\- No, me refiero a que no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto porque -guardó silencio unos segundos intentando no descubrir todo el pastel-, sé que debería de hacer las cosas de otra manera, pero no puedo porque si lo hago, él se enfadará conmigo.

\- ¿Él? -sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

\- Sí -sin darse cuenta, se le tiñeron las mejillas un par de tonos más rosados-. Espero que eso no suponga ningún problema para ti.

\- No, no, al contrario -se defendió en el acto-. Si te soy sincero, siempre pensé que sentías algo por mi hermano y, ¿sabes? Me habría gustado que hubiera sido así.

Castiel se mordió la lengua porque a punto estuvo de decírselo, pero la lógica ganó a las ganas. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Sam que podía ser un ángel y sacar así a Dean del infierno y que sin embargo no iba a hacerlo porque prefería quedarse en la cama follando con él? Seguramente el menor de los Winchester se personase en cuestión de horas en el búnker para meterle la gracia robada por Metraton a guantazos.

\- Tu hermano es muy especial para mí -confesó sin mojarse mucho más.

\- Ya, ya sé todo ese rollo del lazo que os une -respiró tomando aire ruidosamente-. No sé qué decirte, Cas. Sé lo duro que es hacer lo correcto cuando uno no piensa de la misma manera.

\- Si hago lo correcto, la persona que me gusta podría alejarse para siempre de mi lado.

\- Yo creo en tu buena fe, Cas. Sé que tu conciencia tarde o temprano te dirá qué es lo que tienes que hacer.

\- Sam...

\- Dime.

_Díselo. Díselo. Díselo._

\- Si tu pudieras disfrutar un poco más antes de hacer lo correcto, ¿lo harías?

Sam asintió antes de responderle.

\- Sí, Cas, lo haría. Son muy pocos los momentos que hemos vivido y que vamos a vivir en los que podamos disfrutar sin pensar en nada más, así que aprovecha.

\- Gracias, Sam -¿por qué seguía sintiéndose mal? Posiblemente fuera porque sabía que si Sam supiera toda la verdad, sin duda le habría dicho que ya estaba tardando para hacerse ángel de nuevo y sacar a Dean del infierno, pero las cosas no funcionaban igual con Dean-. Te mantendré informado.

\- Está bien -sonrió. Se sentía como si le estuviera dando consejos sexuales a un hermano menor adolescente. ¿Se habría sentido así alguna vez Dean con él?-, pero no hace falta que me lo cuentes todo, _todo._ Con rasgos generales me vale.

 

La conversación finalizó ahí. Lo único que había sacado en claro había sido que el amor le estaba haciendo ser egoísta. ¿No rescataba a Dean porque temía su reacción o porque cabía la enorme posibilidad de perderle?

Respiró hondo y se propuso aclarar mejor las ideas. Aprovecharía el tiempo que tuviera con él mientras buscaba una solución para sacarle de allí sin usar la fuerza, pero si comenzaba a verle peor, entonces no le iba a quedar más remedio que desplegar sus alas sobre él.

 

 

 

Castiel entró en su habitación a la misma par que Dean cerraba la puerta que comunicaba con el infierno. Durante unos segundos se miraron sin reaccionar, hasta que Dean tosió y caminó hacia la cama para quedarse parado a un lado. Era la primera vez que se veían después de esa primera, segunda, y tercera vez, y ninguno de los dos tenía claro cómo actuar.

\- No quise irme sin avisar -comenzó-, pero no quería despertarte. Necesitabas descansar.

Cas esbozó una sonrisa y miró al suelo. ¿Dejaría alguna vez de ruborizarse?

\- No pasa nada -lo tranquilizó-. ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Bien -apenas pensó la respuesta. Lo cierto era que estaba mejor que bien, pero no iba a decírselo-. ¿Y tú?

A punto estuvo de decirle que estaba deseando que lo poseyera allí mismo, sin avisar y sin explicaciones, pero se contuvo. Era mejor ir poco a poco.

\- Bien también. He salido a dar una vuelta.

Dean asintió. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado que echaba de menos conducir su impala, bajar la ventanilla y que el aire fresco le diera en la cara.

Podía salir del infierno, claro que podía. Podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, pero él mismo se había auto-castigado encerrándose en ese bucle de sangre y destrucción que parecía no tener fin. Según él mismo, no se merecía nada más que no fuera eso. Era el precio a pagar por todas las torturas que estaba llevando a cabo.

De la mayoría no se acordaba. No sabía si eran hombres o mujeres. No recordaba sus nombres, ni por qué estaban allí. Él se limitaba a aplicar un castigo.

Con algunos era misericordioso y acababa rápido. Con otros no lo era tanto y los torturaba con todo lo que tuviera a mano en ese momento. No le faltaba imaginación y siempre tenía ganas de más.

Pensar en todo eso le asqueó.

Dean se asqueó de sí mismo y se sintió sucio. No se merecía estar allí con Cas. No se merecía nada que le hiciera feliz, que le permitiera soñar. Nada.

\- Tengo que irme -respondió a toda prisa caminando hacia la puerta del infierno.

\- Espera -Castiel avanzó hacia él porque no sabía a qué se debía ese cambio de actitud tan brusco-. Quédate un rato más, por favor.

\- Tengo que irme -ni siquiera lo miró al responder.

Castiel no quería insistir porque sabía que sería peor.

\- ¿Volverás luego? -preguntó en un tono bajo y suave, como pidiendo permiso al hacer la pregunta.

Dean tardó un par de segundos en responder.

\- Sí -abrió la puerta y desapreció tras ella.

 

 

 

Dean tardó una semana en admitir que no podía alejarse de Cas por mucho que lo intentase. Había intentando mantener la mente ocupada durante ese tiempo torturando almas del infierno. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de descansar. Ahora, siete días más tarde, había llegado a un punto de extenuación que le costaba hasta respirar.

No lo planeó, ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero sus pies tomaron rumbo hacia Castiel. Tampoco había parado a limpiarse la sangre que le chorreaba por los antebrazos hasta caerle por el dorso de la mano al suelo. En ese preciso instante no sentía nada.

Castiel lo vio llegar a la habitación. A pesar de toda la suciedad que traía Dean por todo el cuerpo y en el rostro, no podía ocultar lo cansado que estaba.

Sin dudar, dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la cama y se acercó a él.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Dean asintió.

\- Sólo un poco cansado -añadió.

\- Ven, te ayudaré a ducharte -el tono que había empleado para ofrecerle su ayuda fue sosegado y neutro, dándole a entender que podía contar él si lo necesitaba. Lo cierto fue que le quedó un poco raro, y Dean se percató, arqueando las cejas mientras lo miraba.

\- Ese ofrecimiento ha sonado extraño.

\- Ya -Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír porque él también había sido consciente-. Quería ofrecerte mi ayuda para una ducha sensual, y no que sonara como a baño de geriátrico.

Dean no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír por la ocurrencia.

\- Te he entendido -lo tranquilizó cuando logró calmarse.

Castiel lo llevó hasta el baño para ayudarle tal y como se había ofrecido. Con lentitud, puso una mano sobre el puño cerrado de Dean. El cazador seguía agarrando la espada con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de relajarse en algún momento. Al final cedió y dejó que Cas agarrara la espada y la dejara posada sobre el lavabo. A continuación comenzó a desvestirlo.

Si al ángel le resultó desagradable tanta sangre en la ropa, no dio muestras de ello. Dean se limitó a dejarse hacer hasta quedar completamente desnudo.

 

El chorro de agua caliente cayó sobre él arrancándole un suspiro de alivio. Había olvidado lo reparador que era una buena ducha, por eso cerró los ojos y se limitó a disfrutar de ese momento. Cuando los volvió a abrir apenas unos segundos más tarde, vio a Castiel quitándose los pantalones para acto seguido meterse en la ducha con él.

Lo cierto fue que no supo qué hacer. No se esperaba compartir el baño, aunque si se paraba a pensar, era algo que le apetecía mucho. Demasiado.

Castiel se echó champú en la mano y comenzó a masajearle la cabeza, pasando con suavidad pero firmemente las yemas de los dedos por todo el cuero cabelludo. A Dean sólo le faltó ronronear para demostrar lo mucho que le estaba gustando.

El aroma suave del gel lo inundó todo cuando Cas echó un poco sobre la esponja y la frotó para sacar espuma. Luego comenzó a lavarle la espalda.

La suciedad y las salpicaduras de sangre iban desapareciendo con cada pasaba que daba sobre la piel. Cuando toda la parte trasera estuvo enjabonada, Castiel lo agarró de un hombro para que se diera la vuelta hacia él.

Los ojos verdes de Dean lo miraron fijamente, aunque Castiel no se amedrentó. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que el cazador, ahora demonio honorífico del infierno, estaba en modo relajado, y que simplemente lo observaba con curiosidad. Tarde o temprano lo querría cazar, pero ya se preocuparía de eso más tarde. Por el momento se limitó a lavarlo bien, frotándole la esponja por todo el cuerpo y liberándole de mil siglos de polvo y suciedad.

\- ¿Te gusta? -Castiel no pudo evitar hacerle la pregunta. Conocía la respuesta, pero quería oírla de sus propios labios.

\- Mucho -fue escueto y conciso. ¿Para qué decir más si con esa simple palabra expresaba casi todo lo que sentía? Dejó que Castiel le enjabonara lo poco que quedaba y luego tomó él las riendas. Enjuagó la esponja para aclararla y luego le echó gel. Ahora era su turno-. ¿Te gusta a ti?

\- Ya conoces la respuesta -separó los brazos del cuerpo para dejarle un fácil acceso.

Eso ayudó a que Dean lo enjabonara con facilidad. Cuando terminó, dejó caer la esponja al suelo de la ducha y se quedó mirando al ángel.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

\- Porque te necesito -fue directo con su respuesta-. Y tú a mi.

Ante esa rotundidad Dean no pudo decir nada. Sólo pudo limitarse a respirar mientras comenzaba a sentir una sensación extraña que le recorría el cuerpo.

Por instinto, se echó hacia delante dejando a Castiel acorralado contra la pared y su cuerpo. Sus cuerpos no se rozaban, pero los labios de Dean estaban demasiado cerca, tanto, que si hubiera sacado la lengua, lo podría haber lamido.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? -susurró. Su voz quedó medio oculta por el sonido del agua de la ducha salpicando contra la pared.

\- Te conozco -comenzó-. Sé como eres; sé cuando tienes sueño, cuando tienes hambre, cuando vas de caza, cuando necesitas estar solo. Sé que ahora mismo estás buscando algo que no sabes exactamente qué es, pero que yo puedo dártelo -se lamió los labios para barrer con la lengua el agua que le chorreaba por la cara-. Déjame hacerte feliz.

Dean respiró hondo ante todo eso que había escuchado. ¿Era posible que el ángel lo conociera tan bien cuando ni él mismo sabía qué hacer con su vida?

Acortó el hueco que los separaba y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

Estar así, agarrado al ángel, era una sensación única. Se sentía como si hubiera estado un millón de años perdido y ahora acabase de llegar a casa.

Cuando Castiel lo estrechó a su vez entre sus brazos para abrazarle, Dean se quedó así, permitiendo que esa sensación invadiera su cuerpo. Se había sentido tan solo, tan perdido...

\- Hazme el amor, Dean -los labios de Castiel rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja-. Por favor.

Dean se separó lo justo para mirarle.

\- No... no hago el amor -lo cortó aún confundido por la petición.

\- Pues fóllame -sonrió por su lenguaje tan soez-. Me da igual cómo quieras llamarlo, pero hazlo -volvió a susurrar calentándole la piel-. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Dean negó con la cabeza ocultando la cara en el hueco del cuello de Cas. Deseaba perderse en esa clavícula, pero antes tenía que dejar las cosas claras.

\- No quiero hacerte daño -le confesó.

Las sinceras palabras del cazador lo dejaron mudo. ¿Por qué diablos pensaba eso?

\- No vas a hacérmelo -se defendió cuando pudo volver a articular palabra.

\- Cas, no sé medir mi fuerza. Tú no te has dado cuenta, pero de pronto paso de estar bien a entrar en un estado de ansiedad en el que sólo puedo calmarme cuando comienzo a torturar otra vez.

\- Yo cuidaré de ti -se ofreció-. Cuando te encuentres en esa situación, lo afrontaremos juntos. Es lo que hemos estado haciendo todos estos años, ¿no? Ayudarnos en los buenos y malos momentos.

En ese momento Dean pensó en la suerte que tenía por contar con la ayuda de Castiel. Jamás habría imaginado que un ángel pudiera entrar en su vida, que lo fuera a poner todo patas arriba y que, para más inri, acabase sintiendo algo por él. Nunca le habían atraído los hombres, jamás, pero encasillar a Castiel sólo por eso no era justo porque lo que sentía cuando estaba con él, cuando estaban lejos, cuando pensaba en él, no podía compararse con nada.

\- No quiero que nos enamoremos -susurró cuando ya había desplazado los labios sobre los suyos y había comenzado a besarle.

\- Creo que ya es algo tarde para tu observación, Dean -la frase apenas fue farfullada cuando comenzaba a besarle. Con ese beso pretendía que el cazador dejase de pensar y lo besara. Finalmente consiguió su propósito cuando notó su cuerpo estrechado entre la pared de la ducha y ese enorme torso aún lleno de espuma. Separó los labios y lo abordó. Perderse en Dean era algo para lo que un ángel no había sido creado.

 

Posiblemente Dean podía pensar lo mismo; ¿Quién podía resistirse a la magia que transmitía Castiel? Ya fuera sin gracia o con ella, era único en su especie, y era suyo, sólo suyo. Todo para él.

Esa posesión tan primitiva le hizo gruñir. Lo abrazó más hasta rodearle con los brazos por completo. Rompió el beso para deslizar los labios por la mandíbula del ángel hasta acabar en su clavícula. No sabía por qué pero esa zona lo ponía a cien.

Sumergido y embriagado con el olor de su piel y del gel, Dean era plenamente consciente de que las palmas de sus manos recorrían la espalda de Cas, sintiendo el calor y la suavidad de su piel. Cuando llegó a su trasero, le abarcó las nalgas y jugó con ellas, sobándolas y disfrutando de ellas.

Castiel separó las piernas, esperando que el cazador se diera cuenta.

Dean se percató de ese sutil movimiento. Llevó una de las manos hacia ese escondido lugar y, aprovechando que el jabón aún los envolvía, tanteó el agujero de Castiel.

Éste reaccionó bajo el roce jadeando, pidiendo casi de manera gutural que siguiera en su avance, y Dean no le defraudó.

No le estaba resultando nada fácil contenerse. Cuando deslizó el primer dígito del dedo índice quiso seguir el avance, acelerarlo todo. Quería darle la vuelta y meterle la polla en el culo hasta decir basta, hasta que no quedara una gota de él para darle, pero sabía que tenía que ir con calma. Como demonio tenía más poder del habitual, un poder al que aún no estaba acostumbrado y que a veces se le iba de las manos. Jamás se perdonaría si le hiciera daño, así que debía calmarse.

Gracias al jabón, el dedo se deslizaba con facilidad por ese estrecho canal. Notaba los músculos contraerse a su alrededor, apresándole y poniéndole las cosas más difíciles.

Cuando introdujo un segundo dedo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Le separó algo más las nalgas y jugueteó con su entrada para dilatarle mejor. Tenía que prepararle lo mejor posible para no hacerle daño.

\- Dean... -Cas gimió su nombre mordiéndose los labios. Se deslizó un poco por las baldosas de la ducha provocando que los dedos del cazador se introdujeran algo más en él-. Así. Sigue.

Dean obedeció. Tenía a ese hombre, en otro tiempo conocido como un ángel del Señor, derritiéndose literalmente entre sus brazos. Había entrelazado los dedos índice y corazón y arremetía con ellos contra la próstata de una manera concisa y directa. No lo había hecho nunca, pero a la cuenta no se le daba del todo mal.

Sin esperarlo, Castiel se soltó de entre sus brazos y salió de la ducha. Cerró el grifo y lo cogió de una mano para luego tirar de él. Dean se dejó llevar. Podía resultar un poco irónico, pero se dejaría arrastrar de nuevo al infierno o al mismísimo purgatorio si era de la mano del ángel. Cuando vio que, como una sirena, Castiel lo llevaba hacia su cama, Dean se detuvo en seco y lo miró a lo lejos, sopesando seriamente lo que iban a hacer.

Castiel no necesitó decir nada; llegó hasta su cama, se puso de rodillas sobre el borde del colchón, y se echó hacia delante para quedar a cuatro patas.

Dean acababa de perder la batalla mental que mantenía consigo mismo para ir despacio.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

**CAPITULO 7**

 

 

 

¿Cuantas veces en la vida se topaba alguien con un ángel del Señor de esa guisa? Por eso había que aprovechar las oportunidades que aparecían de la noche a la mañana porque esa clase de trenes sólo pasaban una vez cada mil años.

Chorreando agua de la ducha porque ni siquiera se había entretenido a secarse, y con su erección desafiando las leyes de la gravedad, Dean avanzó hacia la cama perdido totalmente en esa sublime visión.

Esa postura era su favorita, o al menos una de ellas, pero ahora no le apetecía así. Quería verle la cara a Castiel cuando se hundiera en él y le hiciera gemir su nombre.

Al llegar a su lado le acarició la entrada ahora ya dilatada, lo agarró de las caderas y lo tumbó con él en la cama dejando que se pusiera encima.

\- Cabálgame.

Castiel lo miró durante unos segundos para luego obedecer sin más. Si le había resultado raro o no la petición, no dio señal alguna de ello. Simplemente se levantó de la cintura de Dean para colocarse sobre sus caderas. Deslizó una mano entre ambos cuerpos para agarrar el pene y acercarlo a su entrada. Entonces comenzó a hacer presión para introducirlo.

\- Despacio -siseó el cazador entre dientes, comenzando a sentir esa estrecha calidez envolviéndole-. Eso es. Así.

Una vez bien colocado y sintiendo todo lo que abarcaba Dean en su interior, Castiel no le digo tregua montándole. Las primeras tres o cuatro veces se balanceó con duda, quizás probando hasta dónde podía llegar, pero una vez cogió el ritmo, hasta Dean tuvo serios problemas en seguirle.

Se había quedado hipnotizado mirándole, maravillado por el movimiento de esas caderas girando sin perder el compás, extasiado al contemplar la unión de ambos cuerpos y cómo su erección se perdía una y otra vez dentro de ese cálido recipiente.

Puso las manos sobre sus muslos y se sujetó. Luego las subió hasta abarcarle el trasero y con ese gesto le impuso el ritmo que él quería. Castiel se dejó guiar por esas manos expertas.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer estas cosas? -la voz de Dean salió entrecortada.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa al escucharle.

\- Desde que te conocí.

Era una mentira más grande que el mismo mundo, pero Dean sabía a qué se refería y eso era lo que contaba. Elevó las caderas para tenerle más a su merced y verle cabalgar. No sabía qué iba a pasar esa misma noche, pero justo en ese preciso momento y lugar, Castiel era suyo, sólo para él. Con ese pensamiento de posesión rondándole la cabeza y borracho por el ritmo que Cas llevaba cabalgándole, Dean se mordió el labio inferior dispuesto a seguirle allá donde quisiera llevarle.

El orgasmo no lo tomó de sorpresa. Lo esperaba, lo ansiaba, y lo necesitaba. Correrse dentro del ángel, marcarle, y reclamarle como suyo fue algo que superó con creces cualquier experiencia vivida anteriormente. Que Cas se corriera sin tocarse sobre su estómago y su abdomen fue un plus más que lo llevó directo a la locura. No iba a recuperarse de esa porque siempre tendría en mente esa visión, pero no le importó, al contrario; pensó que sería una buena manera de morir.

Saciado, con el corazón aún palpitándole con fuerza en el pecho y satisfecho por haber complacido también a Cas, Dean se relajó sobre las sábanas disfrutando del momento.

Supo que se estaba quedando medio dormido cuando sintió a Cas tumbarse a su lado. La calidez de su cuerpo lo envolvió en una especie de sueño reparador del que no quería salir.

Con los ojos medio cerrados, se volvió para ponerse de lado y miró a Castiel.

\- ¿Estás cansado?

Castiel lo miró, sabiendo que Dean estaba a punto de dormirse.

\- Un poco -admitió.

Dean ni se lo pensó al responder.

\- Desde que eres humano te has vuelto un vago -le soltó, luego se quedó dormido.

Castiel lo estuvo observando un buen rato. Veía a Dean saciado después de lo que acababan de vivir juntos, pero poco más. Él lo conocía mejor que nadie y podía saber cómo estaba y cómo se sentía sin necesidad de preguntarle. Lo notaba cansado, nervioso, necesitado y muchas veces hundido. Podía ponerse en su lugar y comprendía todo lo que estaba sintiendo. La pregunta ahora era ¿cómo podía ayudarle?

Pensando e intentando tramar un plan que sirviera con el mayor de los Winchester, Castiel también se quedó dormido.

 

 

 

Parpadeó varias veces confundido intentando centrar la mirada y aclararse las ideas. Se sentía embotado y notaba como si su cerebro fuera a cámara lenta impidiéndole pensar con claridad para llegar a la resolución acertada.

Un cuerpo cálido tumbado a su lado lo apartó de sus pensamientos cuando, con sutileza, se frotó descarado contra su miembro. Dean no supo si eso era un sueño o no, pero iba a vivirlo todo lo que pudiera.

Se acopló a la espalda que buscaba su calor y arrimó las caderas a ese trasero desvergonzado que parecía pedir guerra. Hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, arremetió contra él dejándole claro que estaba bien despierto y con las pilas cargadas.

\- Buenos días.

La voz de Castiel le llenó los oídos y le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Se acurrucó más tras él durante unos segundos para volver a dejarle claro que se había levantado animado.

\- Buenos días -respondió con voz ronca-. He soñado contigo.

Castiel volvió la cabeza sorprendido porque no se esperaba esas palabras.

\- ¿Qué has soñado? -preguntó con cautela.

Dean se sonrojó unos segundos. Tenía la vista perdida al frente, como si estuviera reviviendo el sueño. Castiel se dio cuenta.

\- No pasa nada si no me lo quieres contar.

\- Estábamos en la playa -comenzó sin mirarle-. Lo cierto es que era una tontería de sueño. Estábamos tomando el sol en la playa, cerca de la orilla, y el viento fresco de la marea nos daba en la cara -guardó unos segundos de silencio, recordando algo más-. Tú y yo estábamos en unas tumbonas y Sam estaba sentado en la orilla, embadurnado de fango y con el pelo mojado. Parece feliz.

\- Tu sueño no es ninguna tontería, Dean. Si quisieras, podríamos cumplirlo e ir a la playa un día los tres a relajarnos.

De pronto, tras esas palabras, Dean fue consciente de su cruda realidad. Ni siquiera siendo un cazador podía permitirse algo así, ahora siendo un demonio, menos.

Enfadado consigo mismo por dejarse llevar de esa manera y permitirse soñar con cosas que sabía a ciencia cierta que jamás iba a poder cumplir, se levantó de la cama, se vistió, y se volvió para mirar a Cas.

\- Jamás podremos llevar una vida normal, Cas. Nunca.

Castiel sólo tuvo tiempo de incorporarse de la cama mientras veía cómo Dean desaparecía tras la puerta del infierno. Había estado muy cerca, casi había podido tocar su corazón con las manos.

Dean Winchester, el gran cazador, el poderoso demonio que poseía la primera espada, siempre había soñado tener una vida normal y jamás lo había conseguido. Si antes siendo más fácil no lo había logrado, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo ahora que todo jugaba en su contra?

Cas por lo menos lo había intentado. Le había hecho ver que él estaba ahí y que si quería, podían hacer algunos de sus sueños realidad. Su esperanza duró poco cuando Dean tomó conciencia de lo que era. Acabándose ahí todo, se vistió y se marchó.

 

 

 

Al regresar al infierno, Dean se sintió perdido. Horas atrás no habría dudado en ponerse a torturar de nuevo, pero ahora, después de haber compartido algo tan íntimo con Castiel, sentía como si lo traicionase si volvía a matar de nuevo de esa manera tan gratuita.

Quiso maldecir a Cas por haberle quitado de un plumazo lo único que le proporcionaba algo de paz mental, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, estar con el ángel le había dado más serenidad de la que habría podido conseguir torturando a todo el infierno, del primero al último.

Se sintió mal por haberse ido así, por haber interrumpido ese momento mañanero que prometía nuevos placeres inexplorados. Sí, le debía una disculpa, y una explicación. Se giró y volvió por donde había venido.

 

Castiel no esperaba verle aparecer apenas una hora más tarde. Se había levantado de la cama, había cambiado las sábanas, se había duchado, y ahora tomaba con calma una taza de té mientras leía las noticias por internet.

Levantó la mirada para toparse con Dean. Acababa de cerrar la puerta tras él y lo miraba fijamente.

\- Hola -la voz de Castiel fue suave y sincera, sin reproches.

\- Lo siento.

Castiel no supo cuánto tiempo tardó en reaccionar. Conocía bien a Dean como para saber que no había sido fácil que se disculpara. No quería decir que el mayor de los Winchester fuera un prepotente, pero sí muy terco, demasiado la mayoría de las veces, y eso jugaba siempre en su contra.

\- No tienes que disculparte, Dean. Lo entiendo.

\- No -lo cortó-. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que me ha pasado. Durante este tiempo has intentado ayudarme sin importar las consecuencias y yo sólo he sido un capullo.

Castiel contuvo la respiración porque varios días atrás Dean no habría hecho esa reflexión por mucho que quisiera; su sed de sangre y tortura no se lo habían permitido. Ahora parecía que había vuelto a confiar en él, a ver la luz, y eso era un avance increíble porque era precisamente ahora cuando Dean podría dejarse salvar.

\- No te preocupes -lo tranquilizó-. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Estás cansado y has vivido cosas que nadie jamás debería vivir. Algunas incluso más veces de la cuenta. Dean... confía en mí.

Dean asintió con la cabeza. Confiaba en él, plenamente.

\- Gracias -suspiró sin darse cuenta. Al final iba a ser verdad que los problemas compartidos pesaban menos-. No sé si es porque eres humano y no un ángel estirado y cabezota, pero confío en ti y sé que no vas a traicionarme.

Castiel esbozó una mueca con los labios. Se levantó y fue directo a por él. Lo envolvió en un abrazo en el que sólo participó él, hasta que Dean lo rodeó con los suyos y lo estrechó contra su pecho. Habían cerrado los ojos con fuerza, haciendo un pacto silencioso entre ambos; Castiel por su parte prometía ayudarle en todo lo que fuera posible hasta conseguir que fuera el de antes, y Dean prometía dejarse ayudar. Era complicado, pero confiaba en Castiel y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, veía algo de luz al final del túnel.

 

Se quitaron toda la ropa y se metieron en la cama, donde permanecieron abrazados hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Apoyado parcialmente sobre el amplio pecho del cazador y las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas, Cas aspiró su aroma hasta que se abandonó al sueño.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana Dean ya no estaba, pero recordaba cómo se había despedido de él; lo había besado durante un buen rato, colocándose encima y apresándole intencionadamente bajo su cuerpo.

Castiel sonrió al recordarlo, y se sonrojó por las cosas que Dean le hacía sentir. Siendo humano había experimentado muchos sentimientos nuevos para él, incluido el sexo, pero no había sido hasta ahora que había comenzado a conocer eso que llamaban amor.

Siendo un ángel, el amor era algo generalizado. Actuaba por amor, luchaba por amor, obedecía por amor, porque era algo que estaba dentro de él. Ahora, siendo humano, ese amor tenía forma, color y nombre, y era lo más grande que había experimentado nunca.

Con una sonrisilla en los labios sabiendo que podía salvar a Dean, se fue a hacer la compra.

Una vez en el súper veía a la gente a su alrededor y los veía cansado, hundidos y de mal humor. Él era nuevo en eso de ser humano y hacer la compra. Habría que preguntarle a una mujer de sesenta año que llevase toda la vida teniendo la misma rutina cómo se sentía. Quizás dentro de sesenta años tendría la misma cara de aburrido, no lo sabía, pero de algo estaba seguro; con Dean a su lado no iba a quedarle mucho tiempo para aburrirse.

\- Esa carne es de primera.

Castiel se volvió al escuchar una voz tras él. Una mujer de color, bastante oronda y con mucho pecho, se había colocado a su lado ante el refrigerador de la carne envasada y miraba en su interior. Parecía ser bastante mayor, pero no podía estar seguro.

\- ¿Sí? -Castiel miró el envase que tenía en la mano-. Nunca lo he comprado. ¿Me lo recomienda?

\- Absolutamente. Se lo hago a mi George casi todas las noches. En su punto y con mucha salsita. Así es como le gusta.

Castiel se quedó pensativo. Sabía el amor que Dean le tenía a las hamburguesas, pero no sabía si le gustaría algo más sofisticado. Seguramente, con el tiempo que llevaba metido en el infierno, al salir podría comerse hasta un caballo, así que aceptó el consejo de la mujer.

\- Me lo llevaré, gracias. Espero que a Dean le guste.

\- Le encantará, ya lo verá. George se pone como loco y cuando me ve prepararlo, comienza a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, a restregarse contra mí y a maullarme.

Castiel parpadeó confundido.

\- George es mi gato -sonrió la mujer al darse cuenta que lo había dejado descolocado-. ¿Dean también es su gato?

\- No -intentó no mentir, pero ya había oído hablar de que no en todas partes las relaciones entre dos hombres eran bien vistas, así que decidió ocultar la verdad-. Es mi perro. A veces tiene muy malas pulgas y es un poco cabezota, pero es un buen perro. Muy leal.

La mujer lo miró encantada. Alargó el brazo y le pasó otro envase de carne.

\- Los perros suelen tener más hambre que los gatos, y por el nombre, tiene pinta de ser grande.

Y peligroso, le dieron ganas de añadir, pero eso confundiría a la mujer, así que simplemente se lo agradeció y siguió su camino.

 

La idea era prepararle una cena donde Dean se chupara los dedos. Quería demostrarle que podía confiar en él, que podía ayudarle y que, si le dejaba, podía vivir a su lado.

Él no era un Winchester y no estaba dotado de la habilidad innata que tenían los dos hermanos para luchar, pelear, y salir con vida de todo a lo que se enfrentaban, pero podía intentarlo. No le asustaba el peligro y entrenaría duro para ayudarles en todo lo que pudiera. Además, cocinar se le daba bien. Ganarse el estómago de Dean era un punto a su favor.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado soñando despierto. Su mente había ido más allá de limitarse a salvar a Dean del infierno. Le gustaba imaginar estar a su lado. Lo necesitaba en su vida, y en su cama, y ese último pensamiento le hizo sonreír con disimulo.

Fue a colocarse en la cola para pagar cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba una especia para sazonar la carne. La más importante, y no podía irse sin ella. Empujó el carrito hasta llegar a la última esquina del supermercado, al estante de las especias y sazonadores. Tan concentrado estaba agachado buscando lo que le faltaba, que no se dio cuenta que alguien se le colocó detrás muy pegado a él.

\- Castiel.

Cas no pudo evitar el respingo al oír su voz. Se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta para ver quién lo llamaba.

\- Hannah -sonrió aún con el corazón rebotándole en el pecho-. Me has asustado.

\- Tienes que venir con nosotros, Castiel. Es muy importante.

\- La última vez que hablamos te dije que antes de volver tengo que solventar un asunto -respondió con el ceño fruncido. Entendía la insistencia de Hannah, pero no la compartía.

\- Tenemos tu gracia, Castiel. Te está esperando.

Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda hasta desaparecer por la nuca. Ahora no podía ser un ángel. Dean había vuelto a confiar en él, y lo que era peor; como demonio, sentiría un irrevocable rechazo y repulsión por él. Ahora no podía permitirse algo así porque sabía que lo perdería para siempre.

\- Ya te he dicho que cuando esté preparado, iré a...

Ella lo cortó, más fría y escueta de lo normal.

\- No te he preguntado. Vas a venir conmigo.

 

En cuestión de medio segundo, ambos habían desaparecido del supermercado. En esa esquina apartada sólo quedó el carrito de la compra con lo que iba a ser, y ya nunca sería, la cena de Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

 

**CAPITULO 8**

 

 

 

Dean se sentó en el suelo y miró a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que estaba ahí dentro. Había llevado un ritmo frenético torturando y matando y no se había parado a contemplar lo que le rodeaba. Era evidente que el infierno no era como un adosado con vistas al mar, pero podía tener cierto encanto si se obviaban los gritos, la sangre y todo ese mal rollo en general.

Parecía ser un espacio cambiante, lleno de recovecos por explorar que iba mucho más allá que lo que él veía.

Para Dean, el infierno era como el interior de un horno viejo que han usado a más temperatura de la permitida y que ha acabado achicharrándose a sí mismo. Él sólo veía esas cenizas carbonizadas volando a su alrededor, el calor que venía de todas partes, los gritos, los lloros, las súplicas de los condenados. ¿Sería igual para todos?

\- No.

Dean giró la cabeza hacia donde había escuchado la voz de Crowley. Ese enano cabrón estaba a su lado vistiendo un carísimo traje y una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Ahora me lees la mente?

\- No -Crowley se acercó pero no se sentó a su lado. Ni de coña iba a plantar el culo en ese sucio suelo-, pero te conozco, más de lo que tú te crees.

\- Pues qué bien -el tono irónico de Dean no pasó desapercibido.

\- Todo el mundo tiene su propio infierno al igual que también tienen su propio cielo. Ya conozco tu parte mala. Dime, Dean... ¿cuál era tu cielo?

Dean no quiso darle esa satisfacción mostrándole algo tan íntimo. Nunca había caído en que, si cada persona tenía su propio cielo, era lógico que también tuviera su propio infierno. Ese pensamiento lo descolocó un poco.

\- ¿Por qué es este mi infierno?

\- Porque es lo que has vivido, Dean. Es lo único que conoces. La muerte de tu madre de esa manera provocó en ti un miedo que has exteriorizado así; cenizas, calor, fuego y lamentos. Ha sido tu vida, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Para otros el infierno es comer todos los días en casa de su suegra. O montar un mueble de Ikea.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa por el comentario. Sabía que la muerte de su madre lo había marcado, pero no hasta tal punto, aunque era lógico; si Mary estaba en su cielo, era de suponer que el infierno también estuviera relacionado con ella.

\- ¿Puedo volver a ser yo, dejar la primera espada y lo que ella representa con todo el poder que me da y volver a casa?

A casa.

\- ¿Quieres?

\- Sí.

Crowley hizo un gesto con la boca sopesando sus próximas palabras.

\- No hace tanto, esto era tu hogar, Dean. Sólo querías estar aquí encerrado matando gente, torturando y salpicándolo todo de sangre. Ahora quieres salir e ir a casa. ¿A qué debo este cambio?

A Cas, él era el causante de ese cambio, de ese nuevo estado de esperanza que había resurgido en él. Cuando volvió a nacer siendo demonio, con esa sed de sangre que lo consumía por dentro, pensó que jamás volvería a ser el de antes, pero se equivocaba. Castiel había logrado algo imposible; que creyera en el poder del amor.

La falta de respuesta por parte de Dean le dio la oportunidad a Crowley de seguir hablando.

\- Supongo que nuestro emplumado amigo tiene algo que ver, ¿no? -sondeó el terreno-. Siempre supe que te ponía ojitos, lo que no sabía era que a ti te gustase la carne y el pescado.

\- Crowley... -le advirtió.

\- Está bien -levantó las manos en señal de derrota-. Sólo quería cerciorarme.

\- ¿Me vas a responder?

\- ¿Me vas a responder tú a mí? -como amo del infierno, no le importaba jugar un rato al gato y al ratón, pero que a nadie se le olvidase que allí el que mandaba era él.

\- Puede.

Fue una respuesta un tanto ambigua, pero a Crowley pareció bastarle.

\- No conozco bien la historia y no tengo ni idea de dónde conseguir información, pero parece que el amor verdadero todo lo puede. Ah, el poder del amor... al final Jennifer Rush va a tener razón -y comenzó a tararear la conocida canción-. _T_ _he whispers in the morning of lovers sleeping tight are rolling by like thunder now as I look in your eyes._

\- Crowley.

\- _I hold on to your body and feel each move you make. Your voice is warm and tender. A love that I could not forsake._

\-  Que te den -Dean pasó de él, se dio media vuelta y caminó en sentido contrario para alejarse de él.

\- ¡Dean! -gritó cuando lo vio demasiado lejos-. No soy yo -se rió-. ¡Es el poder del amor! -y las carcajadas resonaron por todo el infierno.

El comportamiento de Crowley le había tocado la moral, por no decir las pelotas. Y a dos manos. ¿Qué sabría el capullo ese de amor?

 

 

 

Castiel llevaba un buen rato intentando hablar con alguien, pero desde hacía horas nadie pasaba por esa habitación en el cielo.

Hannah lo había dejado allí varias horas atrás. Lo había atado con cadenas invisibles y se había ido sin dirigirle la palabra. Ni siquiera lo miró a la cara. No sabía muy bien si eso se debía a que sabía que estaba haciendo algo mal o porque estaba más enfadada de la cuenta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió tras él, Cas sólo pudo girar la cabeza con cierta dificultad. Hannah, seguida de varios ángeles, llegaron hasta él para formar una línea recta. Todos esperaron a que ella hablara.

\- Aquí tienes tu gracia, Castiel -abrió la mano y le enseñó un frasco transparente con una luz que brillaba dentro-. Ella regresará a ti. Así está escrito y así tiene que hacerse.

\- ¡Espera! -Castiel intentó detenerla. Necesitaba convencerla como fuera-. Hannah -bajó el tono intentando así ser más eficaz-. No me he negado a recuperar mi gracia. Sé cuál es mi deber y lo haré. Sólo te estoy suplicando algo más de tiempo. Por favor.

\- ¿Para qué? -el semblante inquebrantable de Hannah era bien claro; no iba a dejarse convencer por las buenas.

\- Tengo que salvar a Dean. Metatrón lo mató y yo tengo que solventar ese error.

\- Puedes salvarle siendo un ángel, Castiel.

\- Pero Dean dejaría de confiar en mí -volvió a mirar fijamente a Hannah intentando que lo comprendiera-. Por favor.

\- ¿No te das cuenta de que todos tus problemas han sido causados por ese humano? -frunció el ceño porque realmente no entendía la fijación de Castiel por Dean-. ¿Por qué sigues empeñado en él?

\- Porque fui creado para él -confesó. Hablaba con el corazón en las manos y ojalá Hannah pudiera entenderle-. Hace miles de años que le estoy esperando. Fui a buscarle al infierno, lo reconstruí por completo, he velado sus sueños, lo he intentado proteger de cualquier peligro, he luchado a su lado -concluyó-. Ahora no puedo dejarle perdido en el infierno siendo un demonio. Dean no se merece eso.

\- Ve a buscarle siendo un ángel -Hannah parecía no querer entender-. Si tanto te aprecia, entenderá que hayas recuperado tu gracia.

\- ¡No lo va a entender! -rugió al darse cuenta de que no había logrado convencerla.

\- Lo siento, Castiel.

\- ¡No! -gritó al ver cómo destapaba el frasco y una luz brillante iba saliendo poco a poco.

Cerró los ojos, como si haciendo eso pudiera cambiar algo. Después, una luz potente lo cegó perdiendo así el conocimiento. Un millón de sentimientos rotos fue lo último que le pasó por la cabeza antes de que todo se volviera negro.

 

 

 

Dean entró en la que antes había sido su habitación. Ahora había sido invadida por Castiel, y eso le gustaba. La cama, la ropa doblada a un lado, libros por todas partes... Cas tenía su propia personalidad y eso le agradaba.

De pronto se vio compartiendo la habitación con él. Se imaginó metiéndose en la cama todas las noches y contar con Cas a su lado para lo bueno y para lo malo. Convivir con él podía ser toda una aventura. Enseñarle cosas que, para una persona normal eran básicas, pero para Cas serían una experiencia nueva.

Quería exactamente eso; vivir con Cas.

Ilusionado porque eso pasase, cerró la puerta del infierno tras él y lo esperó. Ya tendría que estar allí, pero conociéndole como le conocía, era muy posible que se hubiera entretenido en la calle viendo pasar una hilera de hormigas.

 

Conforme pasaba el tiempo Dean se impacientaba. Se había sentado en la cama y se había puesto a cotillear su portátil. Lo primero que iba a enseñarle a Cas era a apreciar la buena música, y no esas baladas descafeinadas con las que le había petado el disco duro.

Tras pasar otra hora más, se levantó de la cama y salió del dormitorio. Quizás Castiel estuviera en la sala sin percatarse de su presencia.

Pero no estaba. Tan aburrida se le estaba haciendo la espera que decidió improvisar algo. Nunca se le había dado bien cocinar, y tampoco era su fuerte, pero podía apañarse. Ahora que Cas era humano, seguro que le gustaría cualquier cosa que fuera comible. Además, si era Sam el que cocinaba, estaba seguro de que Cas apreciaría algo de Rock and Roll en su comida.

Sin pensárselo un minuto más salió contento hacia la cocina. Ese era un hábito que no le importaría comenzar a hacer; tener una rutina diaria con Castiel. Cocinar para él, dormir a su lado, quejarse cuando le mangara alguna de sus camisetas, quitársela para luego ducharse con él... Decididamente estaba preparado para seguir adelante.

 

 

 

Castiel abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Todos seguían en su sitio, mirándole. Incluso Hannah seguía allí, mirándole, ésta vez con más cara de satisfacción que otra cosa.

Fijó sus ojos en ella y, sin decir nada, las cuerdas invisibles que le ataban cayeron rotas a sus pies en mil pedazos. Luego dio un paso hacia ella. El semblante de Castiel era serio y tosco. Tenía las cejas fruncidas haciendo que en la frente se dibujasen varias arrugas.

\- Hablaremos en cuanto regrese -le dijo en un tono seco, dándole a entender que la cosa no iba a terminar ahí.

Acto seguido desapareció.

 

El búnker olía a bacon, huevos revueltos y café. Nada más que con esos tres datos, Castiel supo que no era Sam el que estaba cocinando. Entonces, si no era el menor de los Winchester, sin duda tenía que ser Dean.

No tuvo tiempo de moverse ni de advertir a Dean cuando éste entró en la enorme sala con un plato de comida en la mano izquierda. Llevaba las mangas de la camisa remangadas y el primer botón quitado. Aún no se había percatado de la presencia del ángel, pero algo tuvo que notar al levantar la cabeza, porque la posición del cuerpo le cambió por completo, poniendo todos los músculos en tensión. Tiró el plato a un lado y se puso en posición de defensa mientras el color negro de los ojos resplandecía como los de un gato en la oscuridad.

\- Dean...

Castiel abrió la boca para explicarse, pero no tuvo oportunidad, porque Dean había cogido la primera espada y la amenazaba con ella.

Dean se sentía brumado. Ahora como demonio veía al ángel completamente distinto. El aura de Castiel era de colores muy brillantes y la sombra de unas alas enormes en posición de ataque estaban desplegadas sobre su cabeza.

Su naturaleza demoníaca se puso en guardia y su cerebro comenzó a atar cabos.

\- ¿Así era como querías ayudarme? -le preguntó en un tono más alto de lo normal-. ¿Así es como querías que confiara en ti?

\- Dean. Déjame que te explique.

\- ¡No hay nada que explicar! Me pediste que confiara en ti, que ibas a ayudarme. ¿Es así cómo ibas a hacerlo? ¿Pretendías colarte siendo un ángel en el infierno y sacarme con tus poderes?

Castiel estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Por qué diablos Dean no le dejaba hablar?

\- No, pero ya te saqué una vez y podría volver a hacerlo.

Que Castiel le recordara ese hecho lo enfureció. El Dean de antes no tenía nada que ver con el Dean de ahora. Cabreado como estaba, levantó la espada y la lanzó esperando acercarse lo más posible al ángel.

Castiel no necesitó ni levantar la mano para desviar la trayectoria de la espada, que cayó inerte a su lado. Luego miró a Dean.

\- No voy a luchar contra ti, Dean. Hablemos.

\- ¡Yo sí voy a luchar contra ti! -rugió furioso, encendiéndose cada vez más-. Porque me has mentido y has jugado conmigo.

\- ¡Yo no he jugado contigo! -la paciencia de Castiel se fue al garete-. ¡Déjame que te explique!

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas volver a mentirme? ¿Para que me traiciones cuando comience de nuevo a confiar en ti? -dio un paso hacia él con el cuerpo en tensión y la marca de Caín hirviéndole en el brazo-. Ya no más, Cas. No voy a dejarme engañar más por ti, así que coge tu espada y atácame, porque esto es una guerra.

\- No voy a pelear contra ti, Dean. Jamás.

\- Pues es una pena -Dean lo alcanzó de la pechera de la camiseta y lo zarandeó hasta acorralarlo contra una pared. Las manos le quemaban y la presencia tan cercana de un ser celestial lo ponía frenético-, porque yo no pienso tener piedad contigo.

Y lo empotró varias veces contra la pared con toda la fuerza que le fue posible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento el retraso y la lentitud con la que estoy subiendo el final del fanfic. No lo hago a propósido, de verdad. Me ha pillado el toro y todas las previsiones que tenía con respecto al espacio-tiempo que siempre preveo para publicar han sido insuficientes esta vez. Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar. Gracias por leerme y por estar ahí <3

**CAPITULO 9**

 

 

 

\- ¡Dime que pare!

Castiel ladeó la cabeza de un lado al otro, incapaz de separar los labios para decirle nada.

Dean no veía nada. El dolor, el sabor de la traición, la ira, el odio... todo eso había tomado posesión de él, manejándole como un autómata.

Cuando le dio otro puñetazo en la cara, éste no se apartó y acabó recibiendo un fuerte golpe. El labio inferior le comenzó a sangrar, lo que provocó que dejara de golpearle para pasar a zarandearlo con cierta violencia.

\- Dime que pare, Cas, porque sino lo haces, acabaré contigo -más que susurrar, Dean escupió las palabras esperando una respuesta.

Con un ojo casi morado, Castiel levantó la vista para mirarle.

\- No. Sé que jamás me harías daño, Dean. No necesito decirte que pares porque sé que tú mismo lo harás.

Dean levantó las cejas. Sin volver a articular palabra, lo agarró por la camiseta y tiró de él hacia el centro de la habitación, hasta que la cadera del ángel chocó con el borde de la mesa.

Le tiró tanto de la camiseta que la deformó, rajándola por algunas partes. Se había percatado de que era suya, de una de sus bandas favoritas, pero le dio igual.

Con brusquedad, agarró el cinturón y tiró de él hasta arrancárselo haciéndole saltar varias presillas. Luego deslizó la mano por la parte delantera, dentro de la ropa interior.

\- Veremos quién para a quién.

Castiel no le entendió. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía algo confundido. No comprendía por qué ahora, después de toda esa furia y rabia que Dean le había soltado a la cara, quisiera hacer el amor con él.

Se equivocaba.

La mano experta del Dean se coló por el pantalón del ángel para masajearle y empalmarle en dos segundos y medio. Conocía a Cas, sabía lo que le gustaba y cómo le gustaba, así que fue cosa fácil hacerle responder con un par de movimientos.

Cuando lo tuvo jadeando, le dio la vuelta de un empujón y lo dejó de caer sobre el borde de la mesa.

El botón del pantalón saltó por los aires cuando Dean tiró de la prenda hasta dejarle las nalgas al descubierto. Los calzoncillos se bajaron prácticamente solos.

Algo muy, muy dentro de Dean vibró. Le apresó el trasero con la mano acariciándole con rudeza, dejándole los dedos marcados. A continuación le dio una palmada que resonó por toda la habitación.

No tenía planeado nada. Simplemente se dejaba llevar por impulsos. Eso le llevó a relamerse cuando le separó las nalgas, quedando al descubierto ese rosado y secreto lugar.

Con atino, escupió sobre los sensibles pliegues para, acto seguido, esparcir la saliva sobre la piel con la yema. Haciendo gala de lo cabreado que estaba, Dean introdujo de golpe el dedo pulgar hasta que no pudo hacerlo más. Sin esperar respuesta, volvió a repetir la misma operación varias veces seguidas. Entonces le asaltó una duda; ¿Y si siendo un ángel, ya no sentía las cosas como antes?

Frustrado porque su plan saliera mal, Dean sacó el pulgar y, en su lugar, deslizó el índice y el corazón, formando los dos un poderoso instrumento.

Su miedo quedó disipado cuando Castiel jadeó. Se agarró al borde de la mesa y estiró ligeramente más la espalda, arqueándola incluso.

Dean no pudo disimular una sonrisa triunfante. Sin piedad, arremetió de nuevo en su trasero, haciéndose paso y comprobando lo realmente estrecho que era el ángel.

Su plan no incluía ponerse cachondo. Pensaba que, al estar tan enfadado y fuera de sí, no le afectaría nada de eso.

Se equivocaba.

Ahora que tenía esa maravillosa visión delante y escuchaba los jadeos de Cas cada vez que incursionaba en él, Dean se preguntaba si lograría contenerse o no. Tenía que hacerlo, porque quería darle una lección a ese ángel testarudo.

Cuando volvió a rozarle intencionadamente la próstata, manteniendo los dedos ahí para maximizar la sensación, pensó que Cas se derretiría en cuestión de segundos. Jadeaba como no lo había escuchado nunca y, cuando profundizó un poco más los dedos hacia ese dulce botón, Castiel cayó de rodillas aún agarrado al borde de la mesa.

Dean se arrodilló tras él, sintiéndose ya victorioso. Lo estaba empujando intencionadamente hacia el precipicio para darle luego el toque de gracia sin piedad. Le estaba proporcionando un placer abrumador, único, pero del que no tendría consuelo, no hasta que no le rogase que parara.

\- Dime que pare, Cas, y dejaré que te corras -le susurró al oído agachándose un poco más sobre él.

\- No -gimió. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los nudillos blancos de agarrarse al mueble. Era un milagro que aún no lo hubiera roto en mil pedazos.

\- ¿No? Está bien. Veremos cómo acabas -Dean acarició de nuevo ese lugar donde sabía que Cas no iba a poder contenerse.

El ángel agachó la cabeza jadeando. Abría y cerraba la boca buscando oxígeno, fuerzas, algo que le ayudara a combatir esa placentera y dolorosa sensación. Sabía que si cedía a lo que Dean le pedía no habría arreglado nada, así que no le quedaba otra que apretar los dientes y aguantar, aunque esa lucha por liberarse y correrse prácticamente lo estuviera matando.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decirme? -Dean lo observaba. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por unirse a él, por compartir ese momento tan prohibido, pero tenía que ganar. Iba a ganar.

Nada, tan solo un silencio roto en ocasiones por la respiración del ángel y por algún que otro gruñido que salía de su garganta. Su erección desafiaba la gravedad y goteaba de manera intermitente cuando Dean profundizaba sus dedos un poco más en él.

\- Sé que te gusta que te hable de manera sucia -Dean le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y luego lo lamió, dejando así un rastro templado y húmedo tras él-. Sé qué te pone -ésta vez le lamió el hueco del cuello justo detrás de la oreja-. Te encanta sentir que te ordeño, sentir esa sensación al límite una y otra vez -ahora fue él el que jadeó imaginándose lo que realmente estaba sucediendo-. Notar cómo tu polla se va poniendo cada vez más y más dura, cómo de humedecido estás, goteando como una perra en celo -llevó la mano que tenía libre al pene de Castiel para pasar dos dedos por el glande, empapándolos bien de su líquido pre seminal. Cuando notó que no era suficiente, arremetió con los otros dedos contra la próstata un poco más, provocando que el cuerpo del ángel vibrara y volviera a gotear semen sin poder evitarlo. Tras lograr su objetivo y notar los dedos bien empapados, los llevó hacia los labios de Cas y se los introdujo en la boca-. Te gusta, ¿eh? Chúpalos.

Castiel lo hizo. Succionó los dedos de Dean con deleite, hasta que no dejó ni una gota.

Dean comenzó a incursionar en su boca al mismo ritmo que movía la otra mano. Se lo estaba follando de dos maneras distintas y por todos los demonios del infierno, si no se rendía pronto, el que caería sería él.

\- Dime que pare y haré que te corras -dejó de acariciar la próstata cuando notó que el cuerpo del ángel comenzaba a vibrar. Tras calmarse, volvió a repetir la misma operación, una y otra vez. Pretendía volverle loco y si seguía por ese camino, iba a conseguirlo.

\- Venga Cas, lo estás deseando -Dean era como la serpiente que tentó a Eva.

Castiel se mordió los labios y, sacando fuerzas de donde prácticamente ya no le quedaban, sonrió a la misma vez que negaba con la cabeza.

\- Si este es tu plan para ganar, vas a tener que pensar en otra cosa -jadeó, para luego soltar su nombre con provocación-, Dean.

Dean se levantó del suelo de muy mala leche. Tenía los dientes tan apretados y la mandíbula tan tensa que parecía que lo hubieran esculpido en piedra.

Tiró del ángel cuando éste se había incorporado y lo arrastró con él.

Castiel había tenido al menos unos segundos para subirse los pantalones. Parecía que Dean tenía pensado llevarle al infierno, y no le apetecía nada caminar por allí con la ropa bajada.

 

 

 

El infierno tembló cuando Castiel se vio arrastrado a su interior.

Dean lo había cogido del cuello y lo zarandeaba mientras caminaban hasta llegar a una enorme explanada. El suelo ardía y el hedor era insoportable. Ríos de lava y azufre caían arrastrando almas en pena que gritaban e imploraban de nuevo otra oportunidad.

Dean se paró en seco y comenzó a golpear a Castiel. Lo hacía con el puño cerrado, aplicando toda su fuerza y su frustración. El ángel no levantó las manos ni una sola vez.

\- ¡Defiéndete! -le gritó.

Castiel hizo caso omiso de sus palabras para seguir mirándole sin hacer nada.

\- ¡Hazlo! -gruñó cada vez más enfadado. Ciego por la ira como estaba, tiró la primera espada y, en su lugar, apareció una espada de los ángeles. Alzándola, la amenazó con ella-. ¡Hazlo o te juro que la usaré contra ti!

\- ¡Dean! -la voz de Crowley sonó en un lateral.

\- Vete -Dean ni se volvió para mirarle. Tenía los ojos fijos en Castiel.

Crowley hizo un gesto con los labios, luego desapareció. Apenas un segundo más tarde apareció dentro del Impala, en el asiento del copiloto mientras Sam conducía.

\- Alce, tenemos un problema.

Sam dio un volantazo porque no se esperaba esa visita tan inesperada. Con cierta brusquedad se salió de la carretera, detuvo el coche, y se volvió hacia el recién llegado con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Podría haberme matado.

\- No creo -para Crowley todo era muy normal-. Tienes que venir conmigo. Tu hermano está perdiendo el control.

\- ¿Qué? -Sam se puso nervioso enseguida. Llevaba mucho sin saber de Dean y temía que en todo ese tiempo hubiera hecho alguna locura-. ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Va a matar a vuestro emplumado amigo. Una verdadera pena ahora que acaba de conseguir su gracia.

\- ¿Cómo? -a cualquier otra persona ya le habría dado un síncope por las noticias, pero por desgracia Sam llevaba demasiado tiempo en eso como para desmayarse a la primera-. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? ¿Y desde cuándo Cas es de nuevo un ángel? ¡He hablado con él hace nada!

\- Ven y te lo enseñaré.

Sam no había terminado de asentir cuando de pronto se vio en el infierno.

El calor le hizo arder los pulmones y esa ceniza negra que volaba en el ambiente le hicieron pestañear con furia llenándole los ojos de lágrimas.

Frente a él, estaba su hermano acercándose peligrosamente con la espada en la mano hacia Castiel. No entendía qué podía haber sucedido para llegar a eso. ¿Cómo había llegado Castiel a ser de nuevo un ángel y a entrar en el infierno? ¿Y por qué Dean estaba tan enfadado?

\- Dean -lo llamó, intentando calmarle de alguna manera con su voz y su presencia.

Al principio pensó que estaba soñando y que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, hasta que lo vio; Sam estaba a su lado, a varios metros alejado de él, mirándole fijamente.

\- Sam -murmuró. Durante unos segundos bajó la guardia. No quería que su hermano lo viera así, ni que contemplara en la mierda que se había convertido-. Vete.

\- Dean -volvió a llamarle-. ¿Qué ha pasado? -luego giró la cabeza hacia Castiel-. ¿Por qué os estáis peleando?

El ángel tenía muy mal aspecto, señal de que había recibido una buena paliza. No obstante no dudó en contestar.

\- Dean cree que le he engañado, pero no es así. Puedo ayudarle y si me dejara que le explique...

\- ¡No! -el gruñido de Dean retumbó por todas partes-. No te hagas el mártir porque sabes de sobra que no es eso lo que ha pasado. Me has mentido aprovechando que confiaba en ti.

\- Dean, déjame que te explique -lo volvió a intentar.

Eso lo enfureció de nuevo.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Cas! -alzó la espada de los ángeles mientras se acercaba a él-. ¡Defiéndete al menos, dime que pare!

\- Yo confío en ti -lo miró a los ojos mientras intentaba buscar la mirada verde que tanto conocía pero que no encontró por ningún lado.

\- Yo no -escupió Dean terminando de acercarse a él mientras arremetía con la espada y la hundía sobre el esternón del ángel. Durante un segundo se quedó así, mirándole como si todo hubiera sucedido a cámara lenta, como si estuviera viendo una película y todo fuera ajeno a él-. ¿Por qué no has querido detenerme?

Castiel sintió cómo la espada le atravesaba y le dejaba sin respiración. No oía los ruidos del infierno. Era como si de pronto todo se hubiera vuelto silencioso, excepto Dean y el ritmo de su propio corazón, que cada vez iba más lento.

Levantó la mirada de donde tenía clavada la espada y la fijó en los ojos negros de Dean.

\- Porque confío en ti -habló en presente, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. De pronto las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas mientras una luz muy brillante brillaba en medio del pecho-, y porque te quiero.

Justo después de esas palabras, Castiel cayó al suelo inconsciente.


	10. Chapter 10

 

**CAPITULO 10**

 

 

La mano de Dean se abrió dejando ir el cuerpo de Castiel junto con la espada hacia el suelo. No podía creer lo que había hecho y la visión que tenía ante sí era algo que pensó jamás sucedería.

Temblando, se agachó ante él que yacía inerte sobre el suelo y lo zarandeó levemente.

No hubo respuesta, y eso le asustó más.

Tras moverle, un destello de luz brilló de su pecho conforme se iba deslizando la espada de la carne. La agarró por el mango y tiró de ella a la par que con la otra mano tapaba el orificio que había provocado. Cuando vio que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, levantó la cabeza hacia Crowley y su hermano.

\- ¡Ayudadme! -ordenó. Sus ojos volvían a ser verdes como siempre, y no quedaba ningún rastro extraño en él. La estupefacción de lo que había hecho unido al temor de perder a Cas habían traído al Dean de siempre de vuelta de un solo golpe.

Sam corrió hacia él y levantó a Castiel del suelo mientras Dean oprimía el agujero con ambas manos haciendo presión.

\- Vamos a mi cuarto -le indicó.

Si Sam tenía dudas de por qué a su habitación en concreto, no lo preguntó. Tampoco hizo preguntas sobre la puerta que había pintada en la pared en el dormitorio de su hermano y que daba a parar al mismísimo infierno. Ahora tenían otras cuestiones más importantes.

\- Túmbale con cuidado sobre la cama -Dean estiró los brazos sin dejar de presionar para dejar a Sam que pudiera maniobrar y dejar a Castiel con cuidado.

\- Espero que estés seguro sobre lo que has hecho, Dean -Crowley hablaba tras ellos. No se había molestado en entrar del todo a la habitación-, porque a ver qué ángel encuentras ahora que no te odie y que quiera salvarlo.

\- ¡Cállate la puta boca! -ladró.

\- Hannah -Sam tiró de la colcha que había a los pies de la cama y lo tapó hasta la cintura. El ángel tenía muy mal aspecto y por entre las rendijas de los dedos de Dean había comenzado a escaparse más luz-. Ella puede ayudarle.

\- Si vais a llenar la habitación de ángeles estirados, me voy -Crowley no se movió, antes tenía algo que decir-. Dean -lo llamó-. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección.

Dean no estaba para sermones de ningún tipo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando Crowley se marchó cerrando la puerta del infierno tras él.

\- Hannah -alzó la voz invocando al ángel-. Te necesitamos.

Durante un eterno minuto no sucedió nada.

\- Dean, lo estamos perdiendo -Sam miraba al ángel. Había visto morir a más de uno y sabía que, cuando terminara de concentrarse toda esa luz, estallaría en mil pedazos. Entonces Cas se habría ido para siempre.

\- Hannah, por favor -lo llamó, esta vez cambiando el tono de voz-. Castiel se muere.

El ángel apenas tardó un segundo en aparecer. Ignorando a los dos hermanos, avanzó hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde. Puso las dos manos sobre las de Dean y comenzó a recitar algo en enoquiano.

\- Cuando yo te diga quita las manos -dijo al rato, después de haber recitado el mismo cántico unas cuantas veces-. Ahora.

Dean obedeció. Otro rayo de luz se escapó, pero ésta vez la herida se había cerrado visiblemente y parecía que iba curándose poco a poco. A los pocos segundos el agujero había desaparecido.

Dean no se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que soltó un suspiro de alivio. No había matado a Cas, no lo iba a perder, pero si estaba curado, ¿por qué no se despertaba?

\- No... no responde -comentó con miedo.

Hannah se levantó de la cama y lo miró con cierto asco.

\- Ha perdido mucha energía. Va a necesitar un buen rato para reponerse del todo.

\- Gracias -Sam no había olvidado los buenos modales y le agradeció al ángel que les hubiera ayudado-. Te debemos una.

\- No lo he hecho por vosotros -Hannah se volvió y miró a Sam. Luego bajó la vista para centrarle en Castiel-. Lo he hecho por él.

\- Te debemos una de igual modo -Dean la miraba expectante.

\- No sé qué ha podido Castiel ver en ti -se le endureció el rostro cuando miró al mayor de los Winchester-. Tú podrás ser su misión y la razón de su creación, pero el amor que te tiene y la confianza ciega que ha depositado en ti, lo han llevado a esta situación -se lamentó-. Quería seguir siendo humano para poder salvarte, pero afortunadamente le devolví la gracia en contra de su voluntad, sino ahora mismo no hubiera habido forma posible de recuperarlo.

Dean empalideció. Cas le había estado diciendo la verdad y él no le había creído. Ahora se sentía como el ser más despreciable e infame de la tierra, y eso que antes tampoco es que tuviera una buena opinión de sí mismo.

\- Lo siento -lo dijo de todo corazón, sintiéndolo aún roto por la sensación de que había estado muy cerca de perder a Castiel por culpa de su ira-. No volverá a pasar. Prometo cuidarle a partir de ahora con mi vida.

Hannah no se sentía impresionada por sus palabras. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Castiel.

\- Debería llevármelo al cielo hasta que se recupere del todo -levantó la vista para mirar a Dean-, pero sé que él querría quedarse aquí. Contigo.

Dean asintió. Su cerebro comenzó a preparar una defensa, pero Hannah lo detuvo, sabiendo de sobra lo que iba a decirle.

\- Ahórrate las palabras. Si vuelves a hacerle daño -se acercó hasta rozar nariz con nariz-, no quedará nada de ti con el que tu hermano pueda reconocerte para hacer la autopsia. ¿He sido clara?

Lo había sido, y ambos asintieron a sus palabras. Después, sin despedirse, Hannah desapareció de su vista.

Dean levantó la mirada hacia su hermano notando sus ojos desde hacía rato sobre él.

\- Tengo mucho que contarte.

 

 

 

Sam escuchaba atento y sin interrumpir la historia de su hermano. Cerveza en mano, ambos hermanos estaban sentados en la enorme mesa de la sala principal, uno frente al otro, poniéndose al día.

Dean había comenzado por el principio, por cómo Cas se había puesto en contacto con él a través de notas. Cómo lo había ido atrayendo hasta tal punto que iba a dejar el infierno atrás. Entonces fue cuando lo convirtieron en ángel y él se dejó llevar por la furia. Obviamente tampoco le había contado sus encuentros sexuales con Cas, pero Sam no era tonto y sabía que algo había habido.

\- No entiendo por qué durante todo este tiempo no has querido hablar conmigo -Sam parecía herido porque su hermano lo hubiera excluido de esa manera.

\- Me avergüenzo de mí mismo y de lo que soy, Sam. He... matado mucho allí abajo. He torturado y me he jactado de ello -se lamentó-. Soy una mierda que no merece nada bueno.

\- Dean -Sam intentó tranquilizarle y hacerle ver las cosas de otra manera-. Has vivido cosas que otras personas no son capaces ni imaginar y has hecho lo que has hecho porque tenía que ser así. La marca de Caín está en ti, pero podemos luchar contra eso -guardó unos segundos de silencio eligiendo bien las palabras-. Tú eres mejor que todo eso. Siempre has hecho el bien y has actuado para ayudar a los demás. Si esto se ha cruzado en tu vida, es por algo y vamos a aprender de ello.

Dean se sonrojó. Se sentía enormemente orgulloso de Sammy y estaba absolutamente convencido que sin él en su vida no habría sido lo mismo.

\- Gracias -suspiró cansado. Miró hacia la puerta del fondo, esperando ver aparecer a Cas, pero no fue así. Eso le dio miedo como nunca antes-. Si Cas no sale de esta...

\- Hey, shhhh -Sam lo intentó tranquilizar-. Hannah lo ha curado y ha dicho que necesita descansar. Se pondrá bien y pronto lo tendrás por aquí revoloteando a tu alrededor.

Dean sonrió tristemente por las palabras de su hermano.

\- Me he portado mal con él, Sam. Le he culpado de haberme engañado, de haber traicionado mi confianza, de haberme mentido -decidió no mencionar lo sucedido en el borde de la mesa de esa misma habitación. De hecho aún no había podido mirar hacia esa parte-. Lo he apuñalado con su propia espada.

\- Él va a entenderlo. Dices que ha estado contigo todo este tiempo y te ha ayudado, ¿no? Sabe por lo que estabas pasando -le palmeó la mano-. No te preocupes, te perdonará.

Dean miró esa mano grande con dedos largos y rudos de su hermano.

\- Lamento no haberte dicho nada. Me avergonzaba que me vieras así y me repudiaras, o algo peor. También obligué a Cas para que no te dijera nada. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

Sam hizo un gesto con la cabeza dando a entender que ya lo sabía. Le vino a la vente la llamada de teléfono que le hizo el ángel y sonrió. Saber que se trataba de su hermano de quien hablaba le llenó de alegría. Dean necesitaba alguien a quién amar y que lo amasen. Sobre todo lo segundo, y Cas era la persona perfecta.

\- ¿Ya no sientes _eso_ dentro? -Sam se refería a la ira y la furia que lo habían cegado antes.

\- No, y es extraño porque nunca había podido dominarlas. Hasta ahora. Cuando me poseían esas sensaciones, necesitaba torturar, desfogarme. Estaba tan enfadado de pronto, que cualquier cosa me servía con tal de desquitarme. Ahora no noto nada de eso.

\- Eso es buena señal. Has ido luchando contra ellas hasta que has vencido. Pronto podrás volver a ser el que eras y llevar tu vida de siempre.

\- Pero, ¿y si vuelven? ¿Y si me asaltan en medio de un caso, o de un supermercado, o enfrente de un colegio de primaria? -la voz de Dean se quebró angustiada-. Cuando me poseen, sólo quiero matar y destruir. Una y otra vez, hasta que mi cuerpo no puede más y cae agotado. Eso es lo único que me hace parar.

\- Dean -Sam, que no había quitado la mano de la suya, le apretó los dedos para reconfortarle-. No vas a estar solo. Cas estará contigo, y yo también. Cuando comiences a sentirte mal, te ayudaremos. ¿Cómo te ayudaba Cas cuando te ponías así?

Dean tuvo el valor de sonrojarse. Cas le hacía miles de cosas, todas prohibidas y todas maravillosas. Imaginarse algo de eso con Sam le revolvió el estómago.

Sam le vio la cara y se quejó retirando la mano.

\- Buah, no sé qué es lo que te hace Cas, pero a mí no me vuelvas a poner esa cara.

\- La culpa es tuya. Tú has preguntado.

\- En eso tienes razón -sonrió, viendo que al fin Dean esbozaba una sonrisa-. Obviamente yo no puedo ayudarte como lo hace él, pero cualquier cosa que necesites, cuenta conmigo.

Dean se lo agradeció con la mirada. Luego se levantó y caminó hacia su dormitorio. Cuando estaba delante de la puerta dudó si entrar o no. Si Cas estaba ya despierto, no sabía cómo iba a enfrentarle. Quizás estuviera enfadado por haberle apuñalado y no quisiera saber de él nunca más. Ese pensamiento le dio más miedo que la amenaza de pasar toda una vida entera de soledad en el infierno. De pronto se dio cuenta que, un día sin Cas en su vida, era como mil años de sufrimiento y tortura.

No podía perderle y haría lo que fuera para hacerle ver que había cambiado, que estaba arrepentido y que iba a poner todo de su parte para superar esa nueva circunstancia en su vida.

 

 

 

Al abrir la puerta sus sospechas fueron ciertas y Cas estaba sentado en la cama. Tenía la ropa arrugada y el pelo despeinado, pero ya no tenía ese mal aspecto de antes.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó asomando la cabeza ligeramente por la rendija de la puerta.

\- Es tu dormitorio, Dean. Puedes entrar sin pedir permiso.

Dean carraspeó y entró, cerrando la puerta tras él. No iba a andarse con rodeos , así que se colocó frente a Castiel y lo miró.

\- Siento mucho lo que te he dicho y lo que te he hecho -comenzó-. Jamás podré perdonarme el haberte clavado la espada. Si hubieras muerto, yo... -guardó silencio porque se le quebró la voz-. Yo no sé qué habría sido de mí. Posiblemente me hubiera enterrado en lo más profundo del infierno torturándome día tras día sin piedad -respiró intentando calmarse cuando notó que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso-. No puedo pedirte perdón, Cas, porque ni siquiera soy capaz de perdonarme a mí mismo. Soy un bicho, un monstruo, una abominación. Lo que te he hecho a ti, lo que le he hecho a esas pobre almas, torturándolas, masacrándolas...

\- Dean -intentó cortarle.

\- Merezco cualquier castigo, Cas, y como ángel, aceptaré cualquier castigo divino que quieras imponerme.

\- No has torturado a pobres almas en pena, Dean. Has matado a seres que eran malos y que merecían morir.

Dean frunció el ceño porque no lo entendía. Castiel se lo explicó.

\- Es cierto que, a veces, hay almas buenas en el infierno que han ido a parar allí por una razón u otra, pero el resto se merecen estar allí por su comportamiento, por su falta de moral y de escrúpulos, o porque eran malos, Dean. Tú has ido torturando a los que se merecían ese final. A los que tenían escrito que acabarían de esa manera. No has hecho nada que no debieras hacer.

\- Pero... Yo no he elegido a nadie. No sentía nada, no veía nada cuando entrada en ese estado de ansiedad.

\- Quizás conscientemente no te acuerdes, pero aunque estés marcado por esa señal -apuntó hacia su brazo-, dentro de ti hay un ser bueno que es incapaz de infligir dolor a quien no lo merezca.

\- Te he hecho daño a ti -susurró.

\- Quizás lo mereciera en ese momento -se levantó de la cama y lo miró-. Quizás estuviera equivocado y necesitara que me abrieras los ojos.

Algo frío se rompió en mil pedazos dentro del corazón de Dean, haciéndole que tuviera serias dificultades para respirar. Recordaba perfectamente lo último que le había dicho Castiel. ¿Se había arrepentido de ellas? Era lógico, ¿cómo iba a mantenerlas después de haber sido torturado, casi violado y apuñalado? Tendría que estar loco.

\- Supongo que eso quiere decir que ya no confías en mí -le costó hablar, como si no quisiera que Cas le confirmara su peor pesadilla-. Ni me quieres.

Con el semblante serio, el rictus seco y con paso firme, Castiel se acercó a él hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de donde estaba.

\- No te quiero, Dean. Te amo.

Dean pestañeó dos veces para apartarse la molesta lágrima que de pronto le había aparecido en el lagrimal.

\- ¿Qué? -susurró, con la voz entrecortada y un nudo oprimiéndole la garganta.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa mientras extendía los brazos para abrazarle. Lo hizo rodeándole la cintura hasta apoyar las manos en la amplia espalda del cazador. Luego dejó descansar la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. El ángel parecía un pollito desamparado buscando protección.

Al final Dean pudo tragarse el nudo de la garganta y lo abrazó, estrechándole fuerte contra su pecho mientras un par de lágrimas se derramaban calientes sobre sus mejillas.

\- Yo también te quiero, Cas -susurró besándole la coronilla. No dejó de abrazarle y siguió así en un buen rato, en silencio, sintiendo todo lo que no era capaz de decir con palabras.

Durante un brevísimo segundo abrió los ojos para verse rodeado de las alas grandes del ángel. Él lo abrazaba fuerte entre sus brazos, lo acunaba casi, pero las enormes alas oscuras de Castiel lo rodeaban a ambos haciendo un refugio donde sólo cabían ellos dos.

Para un demonio cualquiera eso habría sido una tortura, pero no para Dean; ese era su cielo particular.

 

\- ¿Te apetece ir a cenar con Sam? -fue Castiel el que habló. La voz sonó un poco ahogada de tener la cara vuelta hacia la camisa de Dean.

\- ¿Ya coméis los ángeles? -le preguntó con sorna soltándole a la par que lo buscaba con la mirada.

\- Hacemos muchas cosas -respondió misterioso mientras Dean soltaba una risotada por sus palabras.

 

La cena fue entretenida y tuvo sus altibajos. Dean pasó por un momento incómodo cuando decidió, por voluntad propia, contarles cómo se había sentido y lo que había experimentado siendo un demonio con tanto poder y sed de sangre.

La duda de si estaba del todo curado o era algo estacional rondaba por la cabeza de todos, pero fue Sam el que se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Y sientes cuando vas a perder el control o simplemente aparece y no lo puedes dominar?

\- Es como estar furioso por algo que no recuerdas. Tienes ese malestar en el cuerpo que va creciendo conforme pasan los minutos, hasta que exploto -admitió-. Luego no recuerdo nada. Las veces que me ha pasado me he despertado totalmente empapado de sangre y agotado, sin apenas fuerzas para moverme.

\- Quizás podamos mantenerte encerrado si vuelves a tener un episodio de esos -Sam seguía pensando intentando encontrar una solución-. Al menos al principio.

\- No creo que tratarme como si fuera un hombre lobo sea la solución, Sam. Además, me puede pasar yendo al volante o resolviendo algún caso. Yo... -suspiró cansado-. Creo que lo mejor para todos será que vuelva al infierno hasta que encontremos algo que pueda ayudarme.

Sam fue a quejarse, pero Castiel se le adelantó.

\- Yo creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a descansar un poco. Mañana pensaremos con más claridad qué es lo que debemos hacer.

Sam asintió mientras se levantaba.

\- Llamadme si necesitáis alguna cosa.

Castiel le sonrió en agradecimiento mientras el menor de los Winchester abandonaba la sala. Luego se quedó mirando a Dean por un rato. El cazador parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Aún quedan varias trampas para demonios que no se han desactivado -le comentó atrayendo así su atención-. ¿Quieres que las desactive para que puedas caminar sin problemas por el búnker?

Dean le agradeció mentalmente esa consideración y confianza en él, pero negó con la cabeza. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- No. Prefiero que estén activas por si necesitáis usarlas conmigo. Voy a darme una ducha.

Castiel quiso decirle que eso no iba a hacer falta, pero entendía la encrucijada por la que estaba pasando.

Cuando lo vio salir por la puerta, se quedó un rato más sentado ante la mesa, mirando la marca que había quedado sobre la superficie del calor y sudor de las manos del cazador. Lo entendía muy bien. Aún recordaba cuando había sido poseído por todos esos leviatanes que le hicieron matar a tantas personas inocentes.

Ahora más que nunca era cuando Dean lo necesitaba, y él iba a estar a su lado. No tenía duda de que superaría ese momento. Mientras tanto lo apoyaría en todo lo que necesitase.

Al rato, tras meditar y poner en orden las cosas que tenía pendiente, como ir a hablar con Hannah para agradecerle su ayuda, Castiel se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación de Dean. No sabía si el cazador querría estar solo o no. De todas formas él se ofrecería por si necesitaba algo. Además; tenía el pijama debajo de su almohada.

No hizo falta llamar a la puerta para entrar porque estaba abierta. Dean acababa de llegar de la ducha. A diferencia de otras veces que usaba el albornoz, hoy llevaba puesto una toalla agarrada a la parte baja de las caderas y que a duras penas le cubría por completo.

Castiel se preguntó si lo estaría haciendo a propósito. Antes no se habría dado cuenta de algo tan sutil. Ni siquiera se lo habría planteado, pero tras convivir un tiempo con Dean había aprendido cosas que jamás hubiera soñado aprender. Tampoco otras personas habrían podido enseñarle.

\- Cas -Dean reparó en su presencia enseguida. Llegó hasta la puerta y la cerró. Luego caminó de vuelta hacia la cama-. Te estaba esperando.

Castiel asintió, guardando silencio para escuchar lo que Dean tenía que decirle. Ya se había mentalizado que ayudarle no iba a ser fácil, y que luchar contra su parte demoníaca iba a ser doloroso, pero no iba a dudar ni a echarse a atrás. Si Dean lo necesitaba, él estaría ahí.

\- He pensado que quizás sería buena idea probarme hasta qué punto puedo llegar para saber si tengo controlado o no mi... problema -Dean abrió el último cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó dos corbatas. Luego se dio la vuelta para mirarle-. Por eso había pensado que me ataras a la cama y me hicieras lo mismo que yo te hice a ti el otro día.

Sin esperar respuesta, Dean tiró de la toalla para quedarse completamente desnudo. Se sentó en el centro de la cama y se tumbó apoyándose sobre la almohada. Subió los brazos y agarró el cabecero con sus manos enormes y trabajadas por todos esos años de peleas.

Terminó de acomodar la espalda y se relajó, como si estar así fuera lo más normal del mundo. Dobló las piernas y las separó, quedando totalmente visible a los ojos del ángel. No sentía pudor ni vergüenza. Confiaba en Castiel.

 

 

FIN

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El fanfic en sí ha terminado, pero quería daros las gracias por haber seguido leyendo y soportando las eternas actualizaciones que he hecho. Nunca me había visto pillada de tiempo hasta ahora y ha sido un coñazo, lo hemos sufrido todos, creedme, y espero no vuelva a pasar.
> 
> Ahora, en compensación por lo bien que os habéis portado y lo poco que os habéis quejado, os dejo un regalito que espero os guste. Lo tendréis en un par de días.
> 
> ¡Gracias de nuevo!


	11. Chapter 11

 

**CAPITULO 11**

 

 

Castiel ni pestañeó cuando comenzó a quitarse la ropa. No quería perderse ni un solo segundo del cuerpo de ese hombre, así que se desnudó en un tiempo récord y avanzó hacia la cama. Una vez allí se quedó mirando el suelo.

\- ¿Te has dejado encerrado dentro de una trampa para demonios?

\- Si me pongo tonto, y con eso quiero decir si se me ponen los ojos negros y no atiendo a razones, sal del círculo y déjame atado dentro.

Sonaba bien, pero no.

\- Eso no va a ser necesario, Dean.

\- Por si acaso -le suplicó-. Por favor.

Cas entendía la encrucijada de Dean, por eso asintió ante la petición.

\- Está bien.

\- Ahora ven aquí. Tienes que atarme bien.

Dean olía a gel y a a él mismo, y juntos formaban un aroma embriagador. Castiel podía dar fe de ello porque sintió cómo se empalmaba sin necesidad de tocarse ni de imaginar lo que pasaría de ahí a un rato.

Había muchas formas para atar a Dean al cabecero, pero el ángel optó la que le gustó más; se sentó a horcajadas sobre el pecho del cazador y se estiró hacia delante.

Primero le ató la muñeca izquierda, teniendo cuidado en que el agarre fuera firme pero que no le hiciera daño en la piel. Luego siguió con la otra mano. Cuando acabó, miró hacia abajo. Los ojos verdes de Dean brillaban expectantes y deseosos.

\- ¿Qué tal si te acercas un poco más?

Definitivamente, con esa cara, con esa voz, y lo que le estaba insinuando, Dean era el mismísimo diablo salido del infierno para hacer pecar hasta al más aguerrido de los ángeles.

Castiel obedeció como si estuviera hipnotizado por el canto de alguna sirena. Acercó las caderas hacia los labios de Dean y éste hizo el resto.

El cazador lo acogió en su boca y lo succionó, tragándose gran parte de la erección hasta que no pudo más. La punta de la nariz le rozó la suave piel de esa zona de Cas, parte que adoraba y veneraba siempre que podía, pero hoy estaba a otra cosa.

Cas pensó que ahora sí que había ido al cielo. Se agarró con ambas manos al borde del cabecero y bajó la cabeza. Veía aparecer y desaparecer su miembro embadurnado en saliva de los labios de Dean una y otra vez. Adelantaba las caderas para salirle al encuentro y que no tuviera que echar el cuello hacia delante, hasta que bajó una mano y lo cogió del pelo. Desde que se había convertido en demonio, Dean llevaba el cabello algo más largo, cosa que agradeció porque así era más fácil que no se le escapara. Lo sostuvo bien para que permaneciera con la cabeza hundida en la almohada y comenzar a hundirse en él. Arremetía con las caderas todo lo que podía mientras lo agarraba del pelo para que no echara la cabeza hacia atrás. Le estaba follando la boca y esos labios para el pecado que tenía, le estaba diciendo quién mandaba ahora y quién obedecía.

No tardó mucho en parar. No porque no le gustaste, sino todo lo contrario. Los gruñidos que se escapaban de la garganta de Dean no hacían más que incrementarle por mil esa placentera sensación.

Cuando dejó deslizar hacia fuera toda su erección, Dean lo dejó ir sonriente, con los labios manchados de líquido pre seminal y una mueca socarrona en el rostro.

Castiel se deslizó por su cuerpo besándolo mientras bajaba, arañándole con los dientes si la pasión se le iba sin querer de las manos. Cuando llegó a la erección de Dean, ésta lo esperaba grande y palpitante, curvada ligeramente hacia un lado.

Primero la lamió, dando chupadas cortas por todo el tronco desde la base hasta la punta y, una vez ahí, lo rodeó con la lengua recorriéndole toda esa zona que ya estaba a flor de piel.

Dean siseó sin apartar la mirada del ángel. Quería subir las caderas y hundirse en esos labios que Dios sin duda había creado expresamente para él, para su uso y disfrute, pero no pudo; Castiel lo tenía agarrado impidiendo que se moviera. Finalmente, y tras un largo suplicio, se lo metió entero en la boca.

\- Bffssss -Dean soltó el aire que se le había acumulado en la boca y se lamió los labios para luego mordérselos.

\- ¿Te gusta? -le preguntó Cas entre lamida y lamida.

\- Mucho -jadeó sintiendo de nuevo cómo avanzaba hasta la garganta de Cas.

\- Entonces no sigo -se retiró de él con una sonrisa. Casi se echó a reír al ver la cara de frustración de Dean, que sólo le faltó patalear y echarse a llorar. Entonces intentó hacerle comprender-. Tengo que darte placer para dejarte a medias, ¿no? Ese es el juego que usaste contra mí.

\- Eso me estaba gustando mucho. Podías haber parado un poco un poco más tarde -se quejó como un niño pequeño. Castiel lo cortó de raíz.

\- Entonces no podría seguir con esto.

El ángel se agachó aprovechando que Dean aún seguía con las piernas separadas para lamerle entre las nalgas, alcanzando ese rosado lugar e incursionando con la lengua un poco en él.

Si el cazador iba a decir algo, quedó a medio camino, porque cualquier pensamiento coherente abandonó la habitación cuando sintió la lengua en ese lugar tan prohibido y secreto para él.

La lengua de Castiel era curiosa, osada, aventurera, y lo demostró con sus acciones cuando se adentró un poco más haciéndole gemir.

Lo siguió un dedo índice, dispuesto a prepararle para hacerle sufrir y disfrutar a partes iguales.

\- No.

La voz de Dean cayó sobre él inesperadamente, y durante un segundo Castiel temió que se hubiera cansado del juego, o que le hubiera hecho daño. Sin saber qué esperar, levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

Los ojos de Dean brillaban a pesar de la escasa luz del cuarto. Tenía los labios separados, asomando un poco la lengua de manera descarada por un lado.

\- No me prepares -terminó de lamerse los labios y respiró profundamente todo lo que pudo-. Yo no lo hice contigo.

Castiel se quedó pensativo. Si era sincero consigo mismo, la verdad era que no se acordaba. Cuando rememoraba ese momento, lo primero que se le venía a la mente era la voz de Dean unido a la urgente necesidad de querer correrse y no poder hacerlo. Sólo podía describirlo como una dulce agonía.

\- Yo tampoco voy a hacerlo -le respondió sin darle tiempo a que se preparara. Deslizó el dedo todo lo que pudo y rozó la próstata de Dean. Al hacerlo éste dio un ligero respingo-. Sólo me aseguraba de cuántos puedo meterte para hacer que empieces a gritar rogándome que deje que te corras.

Posiblemente Dean no habría necesitado ningún dedo teniendo la voz de Cas hablándole de esa manera. Joder, cuánto le ponía. ¿Cómo diablos no habían llegado a eso antes?

Asintió sin poder hablar cuando notó de nuevo esa lengua humedeciéndole la entrada. Acto seguido un segundo dedo incursionó en él. Sin poderlo evitar, todo su cuerpo reaccionó preparándose para lo que iba a venir, pero Castiel tenía otros planes.

Movió los dos dedos dentro de él, testándole y comprobando la resistencia del cazador. Luego los sacó y masajeó la zona un par de veces mientras escupía lubricando así la zona. Finalmente volvió a incursionar en él, ésta vez con tres dedos.

Dean se sintió lleno, consciente de que su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite, y eso que Cas ni siquiera había empezado.

Alcanzar la próstata con tres dedos era complicado porque siempre había uno que no llegaba bien, pero eso no le importó, porque lo usó para torturarle haciéndole creer que llegaría a esa mágica zona.

Cuando apretó los dedos sobre ese punto anhelante de caricias, todo el cuerpo de Dean se contrajo. Su erección, hasta ese momento dura y expectante, se endureció aún más, comenzado a humedecerse por el glande hasta que un par de gotas blanquecinas resbalaron hacia abajo fundiéndose con el tronco.

Embrujado, Castiel siguió el recorrido deseando ser él el que acariciara esa piel con la lengua.

Buscando de nuevo esa misma reacción, volvió a arremeter con los dedos y a ejercer presión sobre esa zona, obteniendo el mismo resultado; la erección de Dean dio un respingo mientras goteaba ésta vez algo más que un par de gotas.

\- Mírame -le ordenó. Cuando consiguió toda la atención de Dean, bajó la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de él y lo lamió, absorbiendo con la lengua toda la humedad que él mismo había provocado-. ¿Te gusta?

Dean gruñó, incapaz de decir nada coherente. Tenía los dientes apretados, conteniéndose a la sensación que estaba empezando a crecer dentro de él. Al principio sólo era placer unido al disfrute que estaba sintiendo, pero todo eso se fue convirtiendo en algo más. Poco a poco, una sensación parecida a la ansiedad anidó en él, despertando de paso todas esas sensaciones que habían estado apagadas todas esas horas.

\- Cas -gruñó cuando sintió de nuevo los dedos apretando ese lugar para luego alejarse. Cerró los ojos mientras agitaba las caderas intentando así que alguno de los dedos de ese hombre volvieran a estar donde debían estar. No lo consiguió.

\- ¿Quieres que te lama otra vez? -le preguntó sin esperar respuesta, pasando la lengua por todo lo largo que era-. Y me pregunto, ¿te has saboreado alguna vez?

Dean gimió. Cerraba fuertemente los ojos, sabiendo qué venía ahora. Comenzó a respirar como si estuviera hiperventilándose. Sentía que iba a perder el control en algún momento.

\- Cas -volvió a rezar, incapaz de avisarle de que algo no iba bien.

Castiel trepó por su cuerpo dejando el brazo estirado para no dejar de presionarle esa zona. Cuando llegó a sus labios, lo besó abriéndole la boca y deslizando en él todo lo que había absorbido. Jugó un poco con su lengua, cerciorándose bien que Dean captaba su propio sabor. Luego se echó hacia atrás para verle la cara y comprobar cuánto le estaba gustando.

Dean abrió los ojos en ese momento mostrando unas pupilas negras y brillantes. Abrió la boca pero no salió nada de ella. Quizás un ligero gruñido lastimero a la misma par que los brazos se tensaban buscando liberarse haciendo crujir el cabecero por el movimiento.

Durante un brevísimo segundo Castiel se quedó quieto, preguntándose si no habría ido demasiado lejos. Entonces se convenció que no. Eso era lo que estaban buscando; ver hasta donde podía llegar Dean y actuar sobre ello.

Presionó de nuevo la próstata de Dean sin apartar la mirada de él. El demonio rugió intentando liberarse.

\- Cas -Dean sonaba lejano, con la voz entrecortada, como si estuviera sintiendo mucho dolor-. Vete. Aléjate.

Castiel volvió a introducir los dedos más en él, provocando que todo el cuerpo de Dean se pusiera en tensión. Ésta vez la presión fue más larga, apartando los dedos en el último instante. Un solo segundo más y Dean habría podido dar rienda suelta a su liberación.

Sabiendo que quedaba poco y que estaba tentando a su suerte, Castiel extrajo los dedos y se acomodó sobre su cuerpo. Con esa misma mano se guió hacia la entrada de Dean para hundirse todo lo que pudo. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a moverse.

\- No. No -Dean subía y bajaba las caderas intentando alejarle, pero lo único que conseguía era hacer más profunda la penetración-. Estoy perdiendo el control, Cas -jadeó-. Vete. Aléjate, por favor.

Dispuesto a llevarle totalmente la contraria, Castiel levantó un brazo y lo llevó hasta el de Dean. Una vez allí lo desató. Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro, tirando las corbatas al suelo cayendo sin que se diera cuenta sobre la marca que había dibujado Dean, liberándole por completo.

El demonio notó que era libre, que no se ahogaba y que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Puso las manos sobre la cabeza del ángel dispuesto a darle un cabezazo para salir de allí, para huir de esa sensación, pero entonces lo miró a los ojos y recordó ese azul cielo que tanto significaba para él.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, mecido por las embestidas del ángel y perdido en el color de sus ojos.

Aún agarrado a su cabeza, lo acercó a él y lo besó.

Fue un beso nacido de la necesidad. Había recuperado un poco el control, pero no podía garantizar que no volviera a perderlo.

\- Por favor -juntó la frente con la de Castiel y cerró los ojos-. Por favor. Vete.

\- No voy a irme, Dean. Nunca -sudaba, saliendo y entrado en su cuerpo, luchando él también por retrasar el momento todo lo posible-. No voy a dejarte solo.

Dean rugió. Lo rodeó con los brazos mientras se rendía a él dejándose mecer por el placer.

Un líquido caliente lo llenó y lo llevó a la locura, sabiendo que Cas se estaba corriendo en él, llenándole y marcándole, posiblemente para siempre.

No necesitó nada más. Sentir esa sensación en el trasero unida a la respiración entrecortada de Castiel fue más que suficiente para que todo su cuerpo se pusiera en tensión, dejándose ir entre el cuerpo de ambos.

El semen, abundante y espeso, rebosó el glande manchando el abdomen y el estómago del ángel. El pegajoso mejunje se les adhería a la piel, fundiéndose por el calor y dejando un olor a almizcle entre ellos. Era el aroma de ellos dos juntos, de sudor y sexo, de pasión y lujuria, de ángel y demonio.

Dean no fue consciente pero gruñó. Alto. Bien alto, pero Castiel no le dijo nada. Saciado y agotado, cayó sobre su cuerpo pensando que jamás se recuperaría de esa, aunque por otro lado le daba igual.

Debajo de su cuerpo, él también jadeaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no necesitaba abrirlos para saber que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, que habían dormido de nuevo a la bestia y que estaban a salvo otra vez. Entonces se quedaron dormidos.

 

 

 

Dean se despertó varias horas más tarde. Cas estaba a su lado, boca abajo, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada y destapado.

Un instinto protector surgió de él cuando subió la sábana para taparle la espalda. No iba a pasar frío, era un ángel, pero quería que estuviera lo más cómodo posible.

Eso le hizo recordar una cosa; ¿desde cuándo los ángeles dormían? Aún debía de estar muy cansado, sin haberse recuperado del todo de la paliza que le había dado, si dormía tan profundamente.

Con cuidado de no despertarle, salió de la cama y se vistió. Aprovechó que las corbatas seguían sobre el dibujo del suelo para salir sin problemas el círculo. Abrió la puerta que daba al infierno y entró.

 

 

 

Encontrar a Crowley no fue complicado. Sólo tuvo que seguir el olor a colonia penetrante y a Whisky del bueno. El rey del infierno descansaba en una suite de un hotel muy caro de la ciudad. Estaba en la terraza, sentado en una silla enorme de mimbre mirando el paisaje. Amanecía poco a poco, haciendo que todo se llenara de vida.

\- ¿Sabes? La vida es extraña -Crowley le indicó con el dedo índice que se sentara en la silla de al lado. Tenía un vaso prácticamente lleno en la misma mano-. Te pones a observar las cosas y te das cuenta de que somos muchos, miles diría yo, los que habitamos la tierra. ¿Habrá vida en otros planetas? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Dean parpadeó mirando él también la lontananza, donde apenas podía distinguir ya el cielo de la tierra.

\- Quizás eso debas preguntárselo a Castiel -respondió. Luego se giró en la silla para mirarle-. Quería hablar contigo.

Crowley le dio un sorbo a su vaso y asintió, saboreando el ambarino licor, dejándolo durante unos segundos rozando el paladar antes de tragárselo.

\- Tú dirás.

\- Quería darte las gracias.

\- Si te vas a poner romántico ante este paisaje tan enternecedor, al menos espera a que me acabe el vaso.

\- Cállate y déjame acabar -gruñó.

Crowley lo miró de reojo esbozando una sonrisa. Le dio un trago a su vaso y asintió.

\- Sé que has sido tú el que nos ha ayudado a todos; Has ido a por Sam, has hablado con Cas y me has guiado a mí. Porque sé que eres un enano cabrón, sino pensaría que no eres tan malo del todo.

-Menos mal que has dejado las cursilerías. Eso le pega más a Sam, ¿sabes? -volvió a beber del vaso con la mirada perdida-, pero tenía que hacerlo. O eso o me despoblabas el infierno.

\- Te debo una.

\- Shhhhhhh -lo mandó a callar con ese gesto-. Ten cuidado Dean, no sea que te tome la palabra.

Dean lo miró, consciente de lo que decía.

\- Puedo ser muchas cosas, Crowley, pero mantengo mis promesas.

\- Lo sé -se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y caminó hacia la barandilla de la terraza para dejar apoyado ahí el vaso. Luego se dio la vuelta para mirarle-. De todas formas, Dean, lo quieras o no, eres parte del infierno, y cuando haya una guerra, porque la habrá, serás llamado a filas.

Dean no dijo nada. Sabía que no sería Crowley el que lo llamase sino que sería él mismo el que volviera. De momento había aplacado a la bestia, pero tarde o temprano despertaría.

\- Vuelve y disfruta del tiempo que tienes con tu mujercita -bromeó guiñándole un ojo-. Es tan cómico que no me lo creo -comenzó a reírse-. Un ángel y un demonio. Parece el guión de una mala serie.

Dean sonrió. Optó por levantarse e irse. Ya había terminado lo que tenía que hacer allí y el tiempo que no estaba al lado de Cas era tiempo perdido.

Antes de irse, se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

\- Cuídate, Crowley.

El rey del infierno levantó su vaso y brindó imaginariamente con él.

Cuando Dean volvió a su dormitorio, Cas se estaba despertando. Terminó de abrir los ojos y lo miró. Una mueca de satisfacción le adornó el rostro.

\- Buenos días -la voz le salió algo más ronca de lo normal.

\- Menos mal que los ángeles no necesitaban dormir -bromeó. Se quitó la ropa y, tras quedarse completamente desnudo, volvió a deslizarse entre las sábanas a su lado-. Buenos días.

Castiel lo recibió con un beso y con un cuerpo cálido y lleno de vida.

Dean se dejó llevar por la situación, aunque tomando él el control dejándose de caer sobre el ángel.

\- Te quiero -dijo así sin más y sin venir a cuento. Así era como se sentía y así se lo había dicho. No quería seguir ocultándolo.

\- Yo también te quiero, Dean.

\- Podría pasarme todo el día aquí, contigo -con una mano le recorrió el pecho y la cadera hasta llegar a su nalga. Se la acarició para seguir explorando su trasero a la par que lo besaba por la mandíbula y el cuello-. Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

\- Según las palabras que me dijiste la otra vez, tú no haces el amor -jadeó sintiendo un leve roce entre las piernas-. Sólo follas.

\- Eso son tecnicismos -sonrió recordando sus sucias palabras-. Puedo hacer las dos cosas a la vez -se jactó. Se llevó los dedos a la boca y los lamió para luego volver a la entrada de Castiel. Al intentar deslizarse dentro de él, comprobó que le costaba algo más de trabajo. Eso le hizo ronronear-. Hmmm qué estrecho eres -jadeó encantando.

\- Creo que al curarme, Hannah me ha revirginizado -bromeó.

\- ¿Sí? -volvió a besarle-. Ya me empieza a caer mejor esa hija de puta.

\- Deeeean -Castiel intentó que se comportara bien, pero le fue imposible seguir insistiendo cuando ya sentía dos dedos en su trasero.

\- ¿Sí? -preguntó como si no supiera de sobra lo que quería el ángel.

\- No, nada -se relajó sobre la almohada. Ya le echaría el sermón otro día. Ahora iba a disfrutar de lo que Dean le estaba haciendo porque, sinceramente, no había nadie que lo hiciera como él-. Continúa.

 

FIN


End file.
